


Lines in the Sand

by Notsalony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Abuse, Different Sorting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 62,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: A look at a different world, a world where Harry Potter is a Slytherin, where Hermione Granger finds herself in Ravenclaw, and Ron must learn to stand on his own two feet in Gryffindor.  Harry has a troubled past and needs the Slytherins to help him over come a line that never should have been drawn.





	1. The Line is Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> If you have problems with rape this is probably going to be a VERY rough ride for you.

“Draco Malfoy.” McGonagall cried out as she held the list in one hand and the sorting hat in the other.   
  
“SLYTHERIN” The hat cried before even touching the boy’s head.  Cheers went up across the hall as Draco took his seat with the Slytherin.   
  
“There’s never been a dark wizard or which who wasn’t in Slytherin.” Ron whispered to Harry.   
  
“Hermione Granger!” The elderly witch called out again looking over her glasses at the group of sorting first years.  A young mousy girl made her way to the stool in front of the students.  As the hat touched her head it seemed to ponder and for the briefest of seconds she thought that it was going to say she had no place.   
  
“RAVENCLAW!” She beamed.  Finally, she thought, a group of people who love reading as much as me.  She was greeted by a chorus of cheers as she sat down.   
  
“Ronald Weasley.” She read off her list a while later.  The boy meekly made his way to the stool and sat down.  The second she let go of the hat, it became agitatedly animated.   
  
“ANOTHER Weasley!” The hat proclaimed.  Silently swearing Arthur Weasley must have had super sperm to father this many in such a short time and sparing a thought for how the Weasleys could possibly repopulate the whole wizarding world, the hat announced.  “I know just where to put you.” The hat looked around the room.  “GRYFFINDOR!” The hat proclaimed much to Ron’s calming nerves.  Ron ran to sit with his brothers as the whole of the house cheered him on.   
  
“Harry Potter.” McGonagall called out.  The hall went deadly silent as all eyes fall upon Harry’s 11 year old form.  “Right here dear.” The woman said in a kindly way as she patted the stool.  Harry blushed as he walked up and sat down.  The elderly professor sat the hat on the boy’s head and stepped back.   
  
“My my my… what do we have here.” The voice of the hat filled Harry’s head.   
  
“Not Slytherin!” Harry whispered back.   
  
“Oh really?  You think you know my job better then I do?” The hat seemed chided at having been told how to do it’s job.   
  
“Not Slytherin, please!” Harry insisted.   
  
“Well that’s better.  You sure about this kid?” The hat seemed to be thinking about things.  “I mean, they may have some bad faults, but you’ll go far with them.” The hat could sense Harry’s unwillingness but could also sense a feeling of need.  “Listen kid, believe it or not, I do know what I’m doing.  You have courage enough to be a Gryffindor… but kid you need to learn to handle people… so….”   
  
“please…” Harry’s voice broke out.   
  
“SLYTHERIN!” The whole of the hall seemed to stop breathing.  The Great Harry Potter had just been sorted into Slytherin.  No one moved for the longest time.   
  
“Are you sure?” McGonagall asked the hat in a soft whisper.   
  
“I DO KNOW MY JOB!” The hat blew up at her.  The whole of the school sat in shocked aye.  “Believe it or not, I DO!” The hat huffed now.  “I’ve been doing this for neigh over 10,000 years.  I’ve sorted every witch and wizard who lives in these modern times.  Hell I even sorted the Dark Lord.  CALLED THAT ONE DIDN’T I!” The hat narrowed it’s folds at the elderly witch.  “NOW, LET’S GET ON WITH THIS!  I have a dust filled shelf to get back to thank you very fucking much!” The hat muttered darkly.  “This one belongs with the snakes.  TRUST ME ON THIS!” And then the hat all but jumped at McGonagall who caught a now lifeless hat.   
  
“i….” Harry looked out at the speechless crowd.   
  
“OVER HERE!” A Slytherin boy called and Harry got up.  The Slytherins broke into a cheer that stirred the others into speaking again.  The moment the Hat’s scene had caused now broken.  They had more to talk about.  The Great Harry Potter was in Slytherin now.  And talk they would.  The papers were going to have a field day with this in the coming days.


	2. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping I can edit this and write the ending so it all goes up at once. Also TRIGGER warnings from here on out. To put it bluntly this story deals with child abuse, molestation, rape, and a whole lot of mixed bags of bad stuff. It’s about helping someone over come what was done to them, and you’ll get that if you stick with it long enough.

Harry sat back in his bed thinking about that night.  He’d been sorted into Slytherin and already was taken away from the first real friend of his life.  His whole life seemed to have ended since then.  Harry curled up on his bed and was kind of shocked that the other boys had left him alone.  Hours later he looked out and saw that Draco was sitting in a chair between Harry and the other boys’ beds.   
  
“Why are you sitting there?” He startled Draco who blushed as he turned in his chair.   
  
“You looked like you needed your space.” Draco blushed and looked down.   
  
“What?” Harry blinked.   
  
“I figured they’d never stop badgering you with questions.  So … I … um… told them not to bother you.  But I’ve grown up with most of these guys.  So I know they’d wait till I went to sleep to come over and bother you.” Draco looked over his shoulder at the bed.  “So I decided I could go tonight at least with out sleep if you got some.” Draco blushed at how that sounded.   
  
“Thank you.” Harry smiled at the boy.   
  
“I wanted to apologize about earlier.” Draco sat down, looking away from Harry.   
  
“What about?” Harry tried to think back.  His mind a blur from the feast.   
  
“The hand shake thing.” Draco tried to read his book.   
  
“Oh…” Harry blushed.  “Seems stupid of me now.” Harry pulled his knees up to his chest.   
  
“Well I shouldn’t have done that like that.  I should have waited and just asked you to be my friend in private.” Draco’s light complexion did nothing to hide his blush.   
  
“That would have been better.” Harry nodded before moving to where he could see Draco better. “I could have handled it better.” He shrugged.   
  
“You’ll probably notice I have this…” Draco searched for a word.  “Well to put it bluntly I’m a major pain in public.” Draco sighed, hoping he could explain better.  “I like to be seen a certain way and… well…“ Draco was talking with his hands now.  The book lay forgotten on the floor.   
  
“And I should have at least been less of an ass.” Harry’s voice was closer and as Draco turned, Harry was standing behind his chair, holding the back.   
  
“Y-you…” Draco blushed deeper.  “You behaved more polite then I would have.” Draco looked down.  “I’m ashamed of how horrible I was to you and to Weasley.  I…” Draco closed his eyes and swallowed.  “Father never says anything but bad things about them.” Draco sighed.   
  
“Do you always believe everything your father says?” Harry sat next to Draco’s chair.   
  
“OF COURSE!” Draco blushed as he realized he’d shouted and turned to face Harry.  “Of course I do, he’s my father.” Draco replied in a lower tone.   
  
“Maybe you shouldn’t.” Harry shrugged and walked back to his bed.  There was a long silence for a while before Draco finally appeared at Harry’s bed side.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Why what?”   
  
“Why… shouldn’t I?” Draco swallowed.   
  
“Do you really want to know?” Harry bit his lip as he studied Draco’s face.   
  
“Yes.” Draco held his breathe figuring something about his father must have already reached Harry.   
  
“I didn’t grow up with my parents.” Draco was thrown, this wasn’t what he was expecting.  “Sit down.” Harry moved over and patted the bed.  Draco nodded and sat down.  “I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle.  And… well… I don’t know your father.  I’ll say that much now.  But if he’s anything like the adults I’ve met.  They don’t see things as truthful and not truthful.  They see things as they want them to be and assume they’re right.  I’m not saying your dad is that way.” He held up his hands to stop the tirade he could see forming on Draco’s lips.  “But I’m just saying if he’s telling you to hate people you’ve never met or actually talked to… how do you know for sure he’s telling the whole truth or just want he wants you to know?” Draco started to say something but then sat there utterly dumb struck.  He’d been ready to defend his father against death eater comments and even dark magic accusations.  But he’d never expected something like this.   
  
“I know.” Draco took a deep breathe.   
  
“Oh.” Harry blushed as if he was being an idiot and Draco was only humoring him by letting him talk.   
  
“OH!” Draco blushed and lifted Harry’s chin.  “Not about what he says.  Not that part.” Draco held Harry’s eyes.  “I know about your parents.”   
  
“oh.” Harry’s voice was soft and low.   
  
“Most people do…” Draco blushed at the look of crestfallen shame that besieged Harry’s young face.  “What’s wrong?” Draco sat next to Harry.  Harry looked down and wouldn’t meet his eyes any more.  “Bloody hell, what have I gone and said now?” Draco felt sick to his stomach.   
  
“people knew?” Harry swallowed back a sob.   
  
“Knew what?” Draco wasn’t following.   
  
“Knew about… about my parents…” Harry trembled like a leaf in a summer storm.   
  
“Yeah, it’s in most of the history books by now…” Harry looked down in even more shame.  “Harry.. what’s wrong?” Draco’s voice full of concern.   
  
“People knew… people actually knew my parents were murdered… and I had to go live with… with… them…and… and…” Draco had never seen someone falling apart like this.   
  
“Harry…” He wrapped his arms around the boy who clung to him and fell apart as he sobbed.  “Oh, Harry… it’ll be okay.” He rubbed the sobbing boy’s back and hoped he was doing the right thing.   
  
“no it wont.” Harry’s muffled voice came from Draco’s collar bone.   
  
“Why wont it?” Draco was confused now.   
  
“If people know I live with my muggle relatives… then they probably know the rest.” He sobbed as he held Draco.   
  
“The rest of what?” Draco was seriously worried now.   
  
“You… you don’t know?” Harry looked at Draco’s face, again searching for something hidden in the face.   
  
“Harry, I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.” Draco rubbed his hands down Harry’s back.   
  
“Good.” Harry finally relaxed as he cried himself to sleep.  Draco sat there confused as he held the now snoring body of Harry James Potter.   
  
‘Well this isn’t what I was expecting my first night.’ Draco smiled as he lay down gently, holding Harry in his arms.  ‘I hope I don’t wake him up.’ He bit his lip and looked at Harry’s face, searching for any signs he’d disturbed the boy’s sleep.  When Harry’s breathing didn’t change Draco let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.  He looked at Harry’s face and realized for the first time that there were dark circles under his eyes.  The boy had clearly not slept for a while now.  Draco worried his lip as he watched his dorm mate closely.  Something was clearly not right here.


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll also note that this is AU, because let’s face it. If this was canon to the books, this would go a WHOLE lot differently.

Draco let Harry fall into a deep sleep and just sat up watching him.  He’d have preferred to get into his own bed and rest after the long day.  But something in his soul cried out for him to help Harry.  So he did.  Every little bit in the night Harry would sit up and panic, Draco would rub his back and tell him everything was okay.  Harry’s night terrors got worse as the night progressed.  At one point Draco had to cast a charm to seclude Harry’s bed.  He’s screams and frantic asking where he was, were scaring Draco.  And not to mention one or two of the others who had poked their head in once or twice where Draco could see them to silently ask what was wrong.  He’d waved them off but he knew that wouldn’t hold them off if they kept waking up all night long.   
  
‘I’m going to have to preempt the others and talk to Snape.’ Draco said as he watched Harry finally get into a dreamless sleep.  He stroked a stray lock of hair off of Harry’s face in the early morning light.  ‘So help me, I find out who did this to you…’ Draco sighed and shook his head.  Sneaking away before the others were up he hoped he remembered the words right as he muttered a light dreamless sleep.  It should help Harry feel more rested in a few hours when he woke up.  Draco slipped over to his bed and dressed quickly.   
  
He knew from experience at the Manor that Snape was an early riser.  Even here at school Snape’s schedule couldn’t be that different.  A piping hot cup of coffee in his room to steal his nerves against the hordes of students he’d have to put up with.  And then doing the prep work for the first classes, working weeks in advanced was Snape’s calculating style.  Draco only hoped that he was right.   
  
“Professor.” Draco knocked on Snape’s door and waited.  A few minutes later a fully dressed Snape appeared.   
  
“Yes?” He looked down at Draco and warmed up a little.  “Come in.” Draco skirted in around his head of house and waited to be asked to sit.  Snape closed the door and faced the youngest Malfoy.  “Please sit.” He gestured to a chair next to his small table.   
  
“Thank you Sir.” Draco intoned.   
  
“Okay, what’s wrong?” Snape looked concerned at the look of non-sleep on the boy.   
  
“It’s Harry Sir.” Draco looked up.  Snape sighed inwardly.   
  
‘Gods help me and keep me from blowing the boy up.’ Snape thought to himself.  “What’s he done already?”   
  
“He’s not… well... not really…” Draco worried a doily.   
  
“Please explain?” Snape cocked an eyebrow.   
  
“He… sir I think he’s being abused.” Draco broke out with the details of what he’d seen and how Harry had had night terrors all night long.   
  
“And you… staid up to watch over him?” Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose.   
  
“Yes sir.” Draco felt so small sitting on the stuffed chinch chair.   
  
“Where is he now?” Snape asked evenly.   
  
“I used the dreamless sleep spell on him.  He’s up in his bed.” Draco winced realizing he probably just got himself in trouble.   
  
“Well at least you remember something I taught you.” Snape smiled warmly at Draco and rubbed his neck.  “Now, when he wakes up, ask him to please come here.  I want to talk to him privately.” Snape’s voice was soft and calm.  “I’ll be gentle.” Snape smiled at Draco.   
  
“Yes sir.” Draco hoped he was doing the right thing.   
  
“Go and get some rest.” Snape patted Draco on the head.  “Take this.” He handed Draco a small dark green egg with gold markings.  “It’ll make sure you’re awake just before Harry wakes up.” Snape added as he walked Draco to his door.  “A couple hours of rest will help you feel better.  And...” Draco stopped half way out the door.  “You did the right thing bringing this to me.” Snape watched the relief cross Draco’s face.   
  
“Thank you professor.” Draco went up to bed and was asleep almost the second he laid down.  His hand holding the little green egg.  He dreamed he was flying over the British isles and woke up gently hours later.  The morning light filtering through his open bed curtains.  He looked around the room and realized the others were already gone for breakfast, with a start he turned to Harry’s bed and noticed that Harry was still quite asleep.  Looking down at the egg he smiled.  Snape knew his stuff.  Getting up he smoothed out his cloths and did a small charm to refresh his hair.  That done he went over to Harry’s side and gently removed the spell so Harry would wake up gently.  Harry opened his eyes slowly as he realized Draco was still near him.   
  
“How bad?” Harry threw his arm over his eyes.   
  
“Not that bad.” Draco rubbed Harry’s side.   
  
“Liar.” Harry smiled warmly, his eyes still hidden under his arm.  The shame of the night’s repose clearly etched upon his face even at eleven.   
  
“How often?” Draco sat next to Harry.   
  
“Every night.” Harry’s voice hitched with shame.   
  
“You’re probably going to hate me.” Draco bit his lip.   
  
“Why?” Harry looked up at him, finally moving his arm.   
  
“I asked Professor Snape what I should do.” Draco bit his lip and looked at Harry.   
  
“Oh.” Harry trembled.  “What did he say?”   
  
“He wants to talk to you alone…” Draco swallowed.  “Please don’t hate me?” Draco trembled.   
  
“Before I answer that… let me ask you a question?”   
  
“You just did but what’s your question?” Draco tried to fake a smile.   
  
“How long did you stay last night?” Harry searched Draco’s eyes.   
  
“About an hour or two after dawn.” Draco blushed but held Harry’s gaze.  “Then I went to get Snape’s help and after that he gave me something to put me out for an hour or two.” Draco blushed deeper, his creamy complexion doing nothing to hide his embarrassment.   
  
“Then I could never hate you.” Harry reached out and held Draco to him.  “You’re the first person to care enough to stay more then ten minutes.” Harry bit his lip as he held Draco.  “And instead of running away you went for help.” Harry’s voice broke, fear more then sorrow making it hard for him to talk.   
  
“It’s okay Harry.” Draco shifted so he was the one holding Harry.  “It’ll be okay.” Harry cried gently into Draco’s chest as Draco stroked his back.  “It’ll be okay.” Draco silently kissed Harry’s head as he held his friend.   
  
Eventually they pulled themselves together enough to get Harry down to the Professor’s study.  Harry had asked Draco what to expect.  Draco had told him everything he thought would help and told Harry to just relax and take it as it came.  Harry nervously knocked on the door.   
  
“Please come in Mr. Potter.” Snape opened the door and ushered the boy in.  A quick glance around the common room and Snape closed the door.   
  
“I’m sorry to be so much trouble sir.” Harry stood biting his lip, his left arm stroking up and down his right.  Something in Snape gasped deep inside as he watched the boy.  There was no way that Draco was wrong.  Normally Snape would have bit back with a scathing retort, but this boy clearly needed nothing of the kind.   
  
“It’s quite alright Mr. Potter, please sit down?” Snape’s tone went softer as he motioned for the chair Draco had sat at only hours before.   
  
“Thank you sir.” Harry trembled as he sat down.   
  
“Normally I’d ask all sorts of questions but, I don’t think I should right now.” Snape changed his plans and his tactics.  Harry apparently hadn’t been expecting this as he gave a slight frown.   
  
“Then why am…?” Harry started but Snape’s raised eyebrow stopped him.   
  
“I think it’s very clear why you’re here.” Snape gave a small sigh.  “I’m not going to presume to know what they did to you.  Or who did it.” Snape looked Harry in the eyes as he tried to hide behind his fringe.  “And I won’t let it go any farther then me, for now.  I don’t think anyone else has a right to know your private details.” Harry mentally relaxed a little.  His biggest fear was that the Professor might have told others.   
  
“thank you sir.” Harry’s voice was low.   
  
“But, and I must stress this Harry.” Harry looked up at his first name.  “Eventually I will have to tell the Headmaster.  He’s a … bit eccentric… but he’ll be able to help in the long run.” Snape clasped his hands over the table, his reflection clear in the dark blood red of the polished table.   
  
“Thank you sir.” Harry croaked out.   
  
“Now, Mr. Malfoy was kind enough to inform me of the ferocity of your night terrors.” Harry pinked up at this.  “This of course will go no farther then the three of us, except for the school Nurse.” Snape watched as Harry trembled.   
  
“Please… sir… no one else….” Harry whimpered… objects in the room started to tremble on the shelves.  Snape looked around and then raised an eye brow at Harry.   
  
“Are you aware of what you’re doing?” Snape asked in half disbelief.   
  
“I’m sorry sir.” Harry started to rock back and forth on the chair.  His breath coming in short bursts.  “I’m sorry.” He muttered as the objects started to rattle around on the shelves.  Snape was around his table and at Harry’s side in a second.   
  
“It’s okay Harry.  It’s okay.” Snape held Harry as he broke into a sob.  His magic abating through out the room as he finally let it out.  “It’s okay.”   
  
“please don’t tell anyone…” Harry whimpered into Snape’s cloak.   
  
“Harry, I have to have the school nurse check you out.” His voice was more parental now.  “I have to be sure that you’re fit for class.” Harry shuddered.   
  
‘they’ll find out… they’ll see… can’t… they won’t want me then…’ Harry’s mind was screaming and Snape snapped back as if stuck.  “Professor?” Harry looked up startled.   
  
“It’s okay Harry.  I’m… no one’s ever done that before.” Snape looked startled and then put his hand on Harry’s neck gently.  “I can pick up on other’s thoughts… and well you projected that last bit rather loudly.” Snape chucked as Harry blushed.  “I won’t pry as to what you think we will or won’t find when the Matron examines you… But I will assure you of this Harry.” Snape hugged the small boy to him.  “No one will throw you away.”   
  
Snape had been a little worried of what he’d find given most of the first year boys had stopped in at one time or another on their way to breakfast this morning to tell him about the night terrors and he’d threatened them into never speaking another word outside their dorm room of what had happened there.  Now he was again worried, but for even more dire reasons.


	4. The Nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are currently 27 chapters written right now. So don't worry, you'll have one a week for some time.

Snape sent Harry off to eat breakfast with instructions to meet him at the hospital wing right after.  He sent a note off to the nurse hoping he could prepare her for what she’d probably see.  The way Harry had even slightly flinched at his touch led him to believe what form the abuse had taken had been sexual.  The fact that it was a reaction to him meant it was probably an older man who was doing it to Harry.  Inwardly he sighed and went for his watch in the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
“You okay?” Draco had saved a seat for Harry.   
  
“Yeah…” Harry blushed and sat down.   
  
“Was __he__  okay?” Draco was overly concerned and Harry smiled at him.   
  
“Yeah.  He’s… he’s promised to keep my secrets for me.” Harry buttered the toast that was on the plate in front of him.  “He’s making me go to the school nurse.” Harry looked down at the food.   
  
“The nurse… are you okay?” Blaise asked from across the table.   
  
“Yeah… he just….” Harry stumbled over his words and Blaise was going to push but a look from Draco shut him down.   
  
“Just a check up.” Draco said evenly that booked no argument or question from anyone with in ear shot.   
  
“Don’t worry Harry, magical nurses are better at it then muggles.” Blaise smiled at the boy.  “Besides, it could be good to know you’re doing okay with all the changes.” Blaise shrugged and went back to his breakfast.   
  
“Thanks.” Harry whispered to Draco.   
  
“Any time.” Draco sipped his morning tea.  They chatted about classes while Draco and Blaise filled Harry in on things he should know before starting class.  Things like what happened in each class and what the classes were about.  Harry felt more prepared when he finished his breakfast and said his good byes and headed for the door.   
  
“You okay?” Ron’s voice was behind Harry.  Harry froze in his tracks and turned around smiling.   
  
“Yeah.  I have to have a check up.  I’m apparently the only kid here who’s never had a magical check up.” Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
“Well that’s not too bad.  Want some company?” Ron offered, toeing the ground.   
  
“Sure.” Harry’s face lit up.  They walked in silence for a while.   
  
“So you and… Draco are room mates?” Ron finally broached the subject.   
  
“Yeah.” Harry supplied.   
  
“Is he as bad as he was in the hall and the train?” Ron asked conversationally.   
  
“Actually he’s been kind of nice.” Harry said in a kind of surprised tone.   
  
“Really?” Ron looked startled.   
  
“Yeah.  Mind you it takes more to get him to the place where he’s nice and easy to talk to then you.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Oh.” Ron blushed slightly.   
  
“Sorry, that was kind of a lame compliment wasn’t it….” Harry sighed and looked at Ron.  “But I meant it just the same.” Ron looked him in the eyes.  “Still friends?” He put his hand out for Ron.   
  
“Always.” Ron took his hand and shook it.  “Just promise me you wont pick on us poor Gryffindors too much?” Ron smiled.   
  
“I make no promises as a group, but I wont pick on you more then any other friend.” Harry mock punched Ron and they kept walking.  Snape had been fast on their heels and had witnessed everything.   
  
‘At least the boy is making some friends.’ Snape shrugged and took a more round about path so that he was outside the hospital wing before the boys.   
  
“I’ll ketch up with you later okay?” Harry looked at Ron.   
  
“Yeah.  Sure, maybe we can play a game of chess or something?” Ron looked hopeful.   
  
“Love to.” Harry smiled and walked around up to the Professor.   
  
“Ready?” Snape asked in a soft tone.   
  
“As can be.” Harry looked like his world was ending.  Ron peaked from around the corner.  Something in his gut saying this was more serious then just a check up.  Not that he could put it into words why he felt like that.  Maybe it was the way Harry looked, maybe it was the fact that Snape was there.  Maybe it was one of a hundred different things but something was clearly up.  And Ron felt worry filling his gut.   
  
“Go on in.  I’ll be in shortly.” Harry nodded and walked inside.  Snape waited a moment and then cleared his throat.  “A word Mr. Weasley.” Snape said over his shoulder.  Ron blanched and walked out from his hiding place.   
  
“It’s not just a check up is it.” Ron stated as he looked up at Snape, to which the Professor simply arched an eyebrow looking at the audacity of the young Gryffindor to speak like that to him.   
  
“No, it is not.” Snape looked appraisingly at Ron.   
  
“Is it something bad?” Ron asked.   
  
“I don’t know yet.” Snape said softly looking at the door.   
  
“Will he tell me?” Ron looked at the door too.   
  
“I don’t know that yet either.” Snape sighed.  “What I do know, is that something very wrong was done to him.  Something done probably by the adults who were supposed to take care of him.” Snape said with venom in his voice.  “Be patient with him.  He needs acceptance.” Snape’s voice went warm and soft again.   
  
“Yes Sir.” Ron nodded looking the Professor in the eyes.  “I’ll do what I can.” Ron bit his lip and looked around.   
  
“Well then 4 points to Gryffindor for being brave enough to face me, and for being a true friend.”  Ron’s mouth dropped open and Snape put his hand on the boy’s shoulder.  “Now off with you, before I change my mind.” Snape smiled and Ron nodded and took off running.  “Gods I’m getting soft in my old age.” Snape muttered as he came into the hospital wing.   
  
“He’s in there.” The Nurse pointed to the screen where school robes where being hung up.   
  
“Any indication at how bad?” Snape’s voice was soft.   
  
“From what I saw when he lifted up his shirt… probably.” She nodded.  “I told him to strip down to his underwear.” She saw the pants go up over the screen.  “Are you ready for me Mr. Potter?” She asked.   
  
“Yes Ma’am.” Harry answered with a tremble in his voice.   
  
“Stay here.” She pointed to Snape.  He nodded and she disappeared around the screen.  What waited her there brought a gasp to her throat.  176 years of treating students and she’d never seen anyone this badly beaten.  All over his body where bruises that looked years old.  Cuts and discolored old wounds littered the boy’s body.  “May I have the Professor see this Harry?” She looked him in the eyes.  He was trembling but he nodded, somewhere in the back of his mind he’s accepted that his Head of House would have to see this at some point..  “Severus, please come here.” She said as Snape rounded corner of the screen.  He let out a startled gasp as well.   
  
“i’m sorry.” Harry dropped down into a crouch, balling up his body and rocking back and forth.  “i’m sorry.” He just kept chanting as the two teachers looked at him and then at each other.   
  
“It’s okay Harry.” Snape got to him first and held him close.  “No one will hurt you here.  No one will hurt you.” Harry started crying as trays of instruments exploded with his raw magic leaping out of him.   
  
“Does that happen every time you get upset Harry?” The Nurse moved close to him and stroked his face.  He nodded and her face was marred with a motherly concern.  “It’s okay.  Here...” She pulled a toffee out of her apron.  “Take this.  It’ll help.” He nodded and unwrapped the sweet.  Not sure why he was being given sweets, he put the confection into his mouth and did as he was told.  Harry felt himself clam down as he swallowed the candy and looked up at the Nurse.  Who ever this woman was she knew her stuff.   
  
“Better Harry?” Snape’s voice was filled with concern.   
  
“Yeah.” He licked and then bit his lower lip.   
  
“Harry, for the next part, I have to examine the rest of you.” Madam Pomfrey let that bit hang in the air.  “Do you want me to have the Professor wait on the other side of the screen or do you wish him to be present for this?” She asked kindly.   
  
“Stay.” Harry croaked out and Snape nodded.   
  
“Then please undress the rest of the way.” She motioned for Snape to go back with her.  Snape moved and Harry hid behind his fringe as he lowered the shabby boxers down off his hips.  His young body came into view and the two teachers tried not to flinch as they saw the bruises went all over his body.  The nurse moved and began her gently examination of Harry.  Doing all the normal things any doctor would do but also went so far as to inspect the obvious damage to his genitals.  She held in a breath after Harry turned around and she took in the bruised state of his red and swollen anal opening.  There was no doubt in her mind he’d been raped repeatedly before coming here.  She made some notes and then went away for a moment.   
  
“Am I going to be sent home?” Harry couldn’t look up at Snape.  If he had he’d have seen the careful mask of disdain crack beyond repair.   
  
“No.  No one will send you away Harry.” He said calmly.  ‘And never back there.’ His mind filled in.   
  
“Here you go.” The Nurse came back with a small cauldron of salve for Harry.  “I’ll take the Professor into my office while you apply this.” She smiled kindly, even though the smile never met her eyes.   
  
“Apply it where?” Harry looked confused.   
  
“I’ll let you apply the salve to your genitals unless you wish me to.” She said softly.   
  
“Oh.” Harry blushed deeply.  “I… I can do it.” He said in a low voice as he turned away from the two adults as they left the small enclosure.   
  
“The salve?” Snape asked once they were in the Nurse’s office.   
  
“It’ll reduce the swelling and hopefully the bruising as well.” She muttered.  “I find out who did this to him and I’ll make sure no one in this world can tell how they died.” She slammed a fist into the wall, cracking some of the stone.   
  
“Poppy?” Snape was taken aback.  He’d seen this woman mend all sorts of injuries and deal with all kinds of tragedy.  But to see this snap even her mask of clam collected professionalism was enough to shock even Snape.   
  
“Some one…” She said through gritted teeth.  “Who knew he was going to be going away to school.” She continued as she punched the wall again.  “The person who did this knew he’d be going away for a while… to school… the shape his anus is in… the… monster who did this to him… wanted to get as much in as possible.  I wouldn’t be surprised if the boy was raped day and night for a few days before he left.” She slumped down into her chair.   
  
“What can we do?” Snape looked defeated.   
  
“I can mend his body… it’ll take months… but I can fix almost everything they’ve done to him.  But his mind… that’s another story.” She opened a locked drawer and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey.   
  
“You drink?” Snape looked shocked.   
  
“Only three times have I ever had to since I started working here.  She pours herself a glass and downed it.  “I’d been here 10 years… and the poor boy had fallen from his broom late at night.  No one found him for three days and he was nearly dead.  The second time.” She looked at her glass and took a swig from the bottle much to Snape’s shock.  “Was the day they brought you in after Lupin had attacked you in his lycan form.” She took another long swig.  “And now this.” She pointed the bottle at Harry’s general direction.   
  
“That bottle is how old…?” He looked at it.   
  
“The last healer gave it to me the day I started.  Said I’d need it some times.” She took one last swig from the bottle.  Half gone in nearly 200 years, and most of that over this one case.  Snape found himself curious how much she’d drank when he’d been brought here.  She could see the question on his face.  “I didn’t bother with a glass after I patched you up.” She patted him on the shoulder as she put the bottle back into the drawer and got up.  “Wait here please.” She said kindly and went to see how Harry was doing.   
  
“Miss… could you… um…” Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.   
  
“How can I help?” She said gently as she took a chair and sat down.   
  
“I can’t reach… back there.” He pointed at his bum.  She nodded and motioned for the container.  She gently worked some into him and around the area till she was satisfied that it was good enough.   
  
“You’ll have to apply it to your front every day.” She said in a soft tone.  “When you run out come see me again and we’ll see how you’re doing.” Harry nodded.  “Now you’re back side is worse…” She closed her eyes to shut out the memory and then looked him in the eyes.  “I can keep doing it if you want.” Harry blushed again.   
  
“I’m not able to move enough to reach it…” He muttered.   
  
“I know.  I’ll give you something for that later.” She nodded and stroked the boy’s cheek.  “Since you can’t reach it… I suggest you either have a friend you trust very deeply do it… or come in here twice a day to have me do it.” Harry’s eyes went wide.   
  
“T-twice… a day?” He whimpered.   
  
“Yes.” She said gently and held his gaze.  “What was done to you was a horrible thing.  And I can mend your body for you. But it’ll take a lot of time.” She said in a voice that spoke of how much she hated that any one could do this to a child.   
  
“Please don’t tell anyone?” Harry bit his lip.   
  
“I won’t tell anyone the details.” She stroked his cheek.  Mentally making note she’d be in the headmaster’s office in less than three minutes after the boy left.  That man was about to get the blunt end of her rage about this.  “I have something else for you.” She fished in her apron and pulled out a bag of toffees.  “I want you to take one a day.” She smiled.  “It’ll help with your mobility.  It should also help ease the night terrors.  Now.” She said gently.  “I’m going to get my wand and cast a small healing charm to get you started.  Tonight after supper I want you to come back and we’ll see about getting you a stronger healing.” She smiled.   
  
“Can I bring a friend?” He bit his lip.   
  
“If you trust them.  Then yes.” She smiled.   
  
“Okay.” Harry nodded.   
  
“Go a head and get dressed Harry.” She ran a hand through his hair and got up to go back to the Professor.


	5. Memories

Harry was happy that it’d gone so well.  He went on to his house where Snape said he’d be handing out the first times tables for what classes he’d be having when.  Snape looked over at Madam Pomfrey.   
  
“Don’t kill him?” He saw the rage in her eyes.   
  
“I’ll leave enough left to tell me why he let that happen.” She left, a storm of building fury following her.  How could that bastard allow this to happen to any one let alone THAT boy?  Her tempest built right up to the standing gargoyle.  She looked at it with a look that would have killed most lesser beings.  “MOVE!” She said in a voice that booked no argument and the gargoyle knew it was screwed if it stood there.  It jumped out of the way as the stair case started going up.  Nothing on this earth was stupid enough to cross this woman.   
  
“Poppy, I wasn’t expecting…” Dumbledore looked up as the door to his study was blown off its hinges from the raw anger pouring off of the woman.   
  
“YOU INSUFFERABLE KNOW IT ALL HOW IN THE NAMES OF THE NINE HOLY HELLS HAVE YOU NOT KNOWN WHAT THEY WERE DOING TO THAT BOY!” She screamed, several of his prized items on his desk cracked with her explosive anger.   
  


***

  
  
Else where in the castle Snape chucked to himself.  He didn’t particularly like the way the head master meddled in everyone’s lives.  Trying to foresee everyone’s actions and always believing he’s omnipotent.  ‘Heaven help us if Madam Pomfrey ever decided to rule the world.  If she did… the world would take its medicine and quietly surrender if it knew what was good for it.’ He chuckled to himself as he skipped down the empty hall.  That old man was in for it now, and it was damn well over due.   
  


***

  
  
“Poppy, why don’t you…”   
  
“SHUT UP.” She fixed him with a glare.  The head master knew better then to interrupt her anger.  “You sent him to those people… how could you… how could you let that happen…!” Her voice lowered but the magically enhanced rage sparked with her every word.  Dumbledore sat there looking at her perplexed.  “SPEAK!” She slammed her bony hand down on his desk, cracking the aged wood as she stood their glaring down the headmaster.   
  
“Madam, I am not aware of what you’re talking about.” Dumbledore tried a calm and easy voice.  Hoping it would convey just how ignorant he was.   
  
“You… WHAT!?” She goggled at the man.   
  
“Please tell me what the devil has gotten you so mad at me?” Dumbledore looked around trying to figure out if this was a prank or if someone had set him up.  “Which _he_ are we talking about?”   
  
“Harry James Potter.” She sighed as she slumped into a chair next to the desk, only now noting that her hand was in fact bleeding from pounding on the desk.   
  


***

  
  
“Here you go Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy.” Snape handed them their times tables and headed towards his office.   
  
“What classed are you taking?” Harry asked as he looked as his and Draco’s schedules.   
  
“Same as you with the last two or three different.” Draco was doing the same.  “Looks like we’ve got half the day together and then after that we’re with different groups.”   
  
“Well at least we’re together in most things.  I’m going to need a friend who can show me around.” He sighed.   
  
“What’s it like… living with muggles?” Draco said the word like it was a filthy curse word, looking around to see if anyone had heard him say it.   
  
“It… um….” Harry looked down.   
  
“Sorry.  I can be such an arse some days.” Draco patted Harry’s knee.  “I wasn’t meaning to bring that up.” Draco gave a look that spoke of how stupid he thought he was.   
  
“oh.” Harry blushed.   
  
“I was wanting to know more if… muggles… were as bad as I’ve been told.” Draco blushed and looked away.   
  
“I can’t speak for all of them.  I know a lot of them are nice.  Mrs. Figg was nice to me.  Till they made her stop coming round or letting me over there.  Then … then…” Harry seemed so far away.  His eyes looking at his hands with out seeing a single thing in the room.  “Then they decided I was old enough to learn…” Harry babbled.   
  
“Harry…” Draco wanted to ask ‘learn what’ but he knew by Harry’s tone what he meant.  “You don’t have to…” He started but Harry was crying now.   
  
“I thought he was different… thought maybe someone nice… someone who might actually like me… would get to stay near me…” Tears welled up in Harry’s eyes again.  “But he was the same… but only worse… wanted me alright… wanted me to… to….” Harry sobbed, breaking down in the common room.  Several people turned to Harry and started to come near to hear but Blaise was between them and the rest in seconds.   
  
“BACK OFF YOU FUCKING TOSSERS!” He shouted pointing his wand at people.  “My family’s from Spain.  I’ve learned spells you can’t even begin to pronounce.  Been able to do some that your ministry probably never even heard of for years now.  So unless you want to know what your left nut tastes like, I suggest you back the FUCK off!” He swished his wand causing the others to back off.  “Now back off!” He glared down the older students till they eventually left Draco and Harry alone.   
  
“Thanks.” Draco said sighing as he did so.   
  
“Saved you the trouble.  Besides, you’re needed more focused on him.” He said softly.  “You going to be okay?” Blaise turned towards Harry.   
  
“Yeah…” His voice broke as he looked up at the other boy.  “Thanks.”   
  
“Anytime.  Friends have to stick together.” Blaise looked out across the room.  “Especially in this lot.” He smiled as Draco snorted and Harry let out a snicker.   
  
“Thanks just the same.” Harry rubbed at his eyes.  “I actually feel better now.” He let out a deep sigh.   
  
“Good.” Blaise and Draco said together.   
  
“Our dorm room?” Draco nodded towards it.   
  
“Know any good locking charms?” Harry looked weakly up at Blaise.   
  
“Dumbledore himself wont be able to get in that door.” Blaise led the way and locked and sealed the door from anyone and everyone as he closed it behind them.   
  
“Do you want him to know?” Draco rubbed Harry’s back gently.  Harry bit his lip and looked down.   
  
“I don’t need to know anything.” Blaise cut in.  “I’m your friend.  That wont change no mater what you tell me or don’t.  I’m here and I’m by your side.  And till you tell me different, I wont let a single person outside of this room give you any shit.” He smiled.   
  
“I want to tell you.” Harry smiled up at his friends.  “Cuz you deserve to know more then anything.” Harry gave a deep sigh.   
  
“Then I want to know.” Blaise sat down on the floor so Harry was up higher then him.   
  
“I haven’t told anyone this… ever… it’s been my private shame my whole life.” Harry moved away from Draco a little bit.  Draco took the hint and moved back.  He knew Harry needed his space for this.   
  
“I don’t even know the details.” Draco looked at Blaise to tell him that he was telling the truth just with his eyes.   
  
“Then before you go on Harry, I think since you’re about to tell us something that is a deep part of your soul.” Blaise gave a half hearted smile.  “That Draco and I share some deep dark secret from our probably loaded vaults of secrets.”   
  
“You don’t hav-“   
  
“But I want to.” Blaise smiled.   
  
“Me too.” Draco smiled and hugged Harry.  Glad that Blaise had thought of this.   
  
“I’ll go first since it was my idea.” Blaise leaned back.  “My deepest, darkest secret is something that would probably send me straight to Azkaban if I told anyone but you two.  I trust you with this, and by extension my life.” Blaise looked from one to the other.  “My father made me perform the killing curse.” Blaise looked down in shame.  “He… he… um…” Blaise sighed as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, suddenly not so sure what to say.  “He didn’t like my dog.  And one day last year.. the dog bite him on the hand.  He took me and the dog outside.  He chained the dog to the ground and made me use the killing curse on him… on my dog…” Blaise wiped away a tear that ran down his cheek.   
  
“Oh my gods.” Draco’s jaw dropped down.   
  
“Did… did you…” Harry bit his lip.  “Did you feel anything?” Both Draco and Blaise looked up at him in shock.   
  
“How did you know….?” Blaise looked up at him in confusion.   
  
“Hagrid told me…” Harry started and Draco looked shocked.   
  
“HE’S cast that!” Draco looked horrified.   
  
“No.” Harry raised his hands to stop his friends.  “He told me about my parents.” Both of the other boys instantly shut up.  “And I did some asking around and found out that when you cast it… sometimes… some things happen…” He mumbled.   
  
“You’re talking about the recoil.” Draco furrowed as he looked at Blaise as he spoke.   
  
“Yeah.” Harry nodded.   
  
“What recoil?” Draco looked perplexed.   
  
“When you cast that spell,” Blaise sighed.  “The soul you kill with it gets torn out of the body and follows the spell’s course backwards…” He bit his lip.  “Up from the body, through the air… to your wand… up your arm… through your body… through your very soul… screaming… begging to know… why you killed it.” Blaise shuddered at the memory.   
  
“Oh my gods…” Draco’s mouth fell open as he pictures how that must have felt.  “Fuck…” He mumbled as he reached down and hugged Blaise.   
  
“Why’d you ask?” Blaise looked at Harry concerned.   
  
“They don’t know what it’s like when it misses.” Both boys blinked up at Harry, their eyes flicking to his scar and then back to his sad eyes.   
  
“It’s … it’s different from that end… isn’t it.” Blaise asked with out asking, knowing it had to be.   
  
“I’ve spent 11 years trying to block it out.  But it’s there.  In nightmares of green light.  The feeling of the tearing… the feeling like you’re fabric and someone’s cruel need has decided to tear you apart.  You feel it tearing and pulling… and…” Harry swallowed hard.  “Then I think it got different for me.” He looked Blaise in the eyes and then looked away.  “I felt it stitching me back together.  It and something else.  Something warm… sewing me back together, stronger then before… but the connection didn’t stop there.” He tugged at an imaginary thread in his pants.  “I felt it hit someone else… felt the tearing go farther then it did on me… I felt it shred the other fabric.  Like… if it was a light that was being reflected and refracted stronger back on someone else.  I felt the cold fury of the person and the screaming question of why I was doing this…” Harry was crying now.   
  
“Fuck.” Blaise pulled Harry into their hug.   
  
“Yeah…” Harry sighed.  “That’s why I asked.” Harry swallowed.  “Wanted to know if it was normal or not…” He looked down like he was ashamed of asking.   
  
“Well at least I could answer that for you.” Blaise hugged Harry and Draco bit his lip.   
  
“My turn.” Draco closed his eyes and sighed.  “Gods, I hate to even say this but there’s so many to choose from.” Draco sighed heavily.  “So I’m going to splurge.” Harry snickered at him using such a muggle word.  Draco grinned and then got serious.  “First is a secret only to Harry.  Since you didn’t grow up in our world you wont know what a death eater is.” Draco watched Harry shake his head.  Blaise went wide eyed.  “Death eaters were the people that worshiped the bastard who murdered your family.” Draco felt Harry stiffen.   
  
“People… they actually… why?” Harry couldn’t fathom people worshiping a murderer.   
  
“They thought he’d bring them power or wealth, or even their wildest dreams.” Draco hugged his friend.  “Those were the willing ones.  The fools who couldn’t see the monster for what he was.” Harry watched a pained expression go across Draco’s face.  “I’m ashamed to admit that my father was one of them.” Harry stiffened.  “My father… believed in that bastard’s message.  And he was taken in by that monster.  He lied to the Aurors that he was under a spell… but he was there by his own free will.  Granted when the idiot went off after you and fixated on you… my father started questioning how sane the bastard was.” Draco spit out the words referring to Voldemort, leaving no doubt in Harry’s mind what his friend thought of the thing that had killed his family.   
  
“He…” Harry was at a lost.   
  
“That’s why I spouted out all that crap.  While he believes his former master was nothing more then a mad man… He still doesn’t disagree with some of the things he stood for.” Draco looked down even more ashamed.  “He’s the one who taught me to call people names and things…” Draco swallowed.  “And if you think the killing curse is the worst spell out there… you’d probably be close.  Though I sometimes think it might be more merciful then some of them…” Draco sat back against the bed and looked down between his feet.   
  
“Draco…” Blaise could only guess where this was going.   
  
“No.” Draco cut him off.  “I’m going to tell it.” Draco gave a sigh and looked at Harry.  “I didn’t have to cast the killing curse.  Father wasn’t going to take a chance of it hitting one of us.  But… I… I had to cast Imperio.” Draco said flatly, the memory swimming up into his mind.  “When I was little there was a muggle family that moved into the land next to our estate.  They had a muggle born son.” It took Harry a moment to understand that Draco meant that the boy had been magical.  “He could see us and our house.  And one day he wandered into the grounds.  We were both eight and… and… we became friends.” Draco sobbed as he forced himself to keep talking.  “His name was Jason, and he couldn’t wait to come to Hogwarts when I told him about it.  We spent hours and hours talking and playing.  Then…then father found out.” Harry felt the tremble run through Draco.   
  
“Draco…” Harry tried to cut in, he could see what this was doing to his friend.   
  
“I have to.” Draco gave Harry a look that said how much this was tearing at his soul by not saying it.   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Father was furious.  I was sullying my family name and honor.” He said in a bitter tone.  “He had me call the boy in and he ordered me to cast that… that spell on him.” Draco closed his eyes, putting his palms hard against each eye lid.  Trying to stop himself remembering but locked into it now.  “Jason was so happy to meet my father… and then he asked me about that spell and I started begging father not to make me… and he… he told me if I didn’t he would.  And I knew Jason wouldn’t live if father did it… so I…” Draco gave a choked sob.  “I cast that spell on my first friend.  And I did what father wanted.  Humiliated Jason, and did horrible things…” He looked like he was going to be sick.  “Then father raised his wand and undid the curse on me I didn’t realize he’d put on me.  I realized he’d made me cast it on Jason by using it on me.” Draco looked even more ill. “I was about to yell when he pointed his wand at Jason… and ordered him to remember everything that had happened.” Draco sobbed.  “He then put it on me again and told me to remember everything too.  He… he ordered me to kick Jason out of our house and I did…” Draco sobbed.  “Jason never spoke to me again and he… he tore up his letter and refused to come to a place that would let me near him.” Draco sobbed.  “I ruined his life…” Draco was starting to go into a fit because he’d broken the memory spells his father had put on him.  He’d not remembered that his father had imperio’ed him to do all of this.  And even though he did now, he couldn’t help but feel ashamed and guilty for hurting the poor boy that had done nothing wrong.   
  
“I’m sorry Draco.” Harry held him close and let Draco sob out his pain until he could barely move.  Blaise moved over and held Draco with Harry and together the let their friend know he was still cared for.   
  
“I can understand you hating me Harry.” Draco said into Harry’s shoulder.   
  
“I don’t hate you.” Draco looked up, his eyes red from crying.   
  
“You don’t?”   
  
“Never could.” He held his friend and prayed he got even part of this kind of understanding about his secret.  Biting his lip he looked at the other two.   
  
“My turn.”   
  



	6. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks about things, MAJOR trigger warnings here.

He swallowed and looked at the floor between them.  “I was… I am… being raped.” Harry looked down ashamed as his friends sat near him.  “I was only six when he moved in.” Harry’s voice seemed to get farther away from them and closer to the memory of what had happened.  “I live with my Aunt and Uncle.  Well my Uncle’s brother.  Tomas… he had to come live with us when I was six.  They said his house burned down and he needed a place to stay.  And… that was when they started letting him stay with me.  Figuring I couldn’t embarrass them too much in front of him.” Harry looked around at the confused looks on his friends’ faces.  “What?”   
  
“Embarrass them?” Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Most of the parents of the muggle borns… accept that their children are wizards or witches.  They see their kids as special and love them.  My aunt and uncle hate magic.  And by extension hate me.  So they’ve always been embarrassed to be seen with me.  I’m a major shame for them.” Harry seemed to be trying to explain away their actions.  Blaise and Draco shared a look between them.  Silently noting that if they ever met his family they might just have to teach them about how to treat people.  “Anyways, they started leaving me with Tomas because he wanted to watch me.  And they didn’t think I could get into too much trouble…” Harry looked down.   
  
“I fell down the stairs one day.  And he took me to the kitchen, had me slip out of my pants and checked for bruises.  He was so nice to me.  Actually taking the time to look me over and make sure I was okay.” Harry smiled fondly.  “It just seemed natural not to put my pants back on.” The smile dimmed slightly.  “Half way through the day he tripped and hit himself on the banister of the stairs.  He’d been so good to me checking me over… I wanted… wanted to repay him.” Harry blushed as he looked down.  “I asked him to take his pants off…. And… and… well… I inspected him. And then he told me he felt swelling in his crotch and I’d better check that too.  So I told him to take off his underwear… and… he had swelling… his penis was huge….” Harry’s mouth went dry as he looked at the carpet they were sitting on.   
  
“Harry…..” Draco wasn’t sure it was healthy for Harry to talk about this.  Harry was blaming himself.   
  
“I need to say it.” Harry gave Draco a half hearted smile.  “Anyways.  I told him I’d never seen one that big.  And he told me it needed to be treated to get better…” Blaise bit his lip to keep from giving a bitter snort.  “So I asked him how to make it better.  He suggested I kiss it like he had my knee.” Harry closed his eyes and leaned back.  “So I bent down and started kissing it.  That just made it bigger.  I held the thing for a while, puzzled at why kissing it made it worse.” Harry’s shoulders sank.  “I honestly thought I did something wrong.  So I asked him why it wasn’t working.  He said that sometimes wounds to that area had to be stroked out to get better.” Harry’s closed eyes blinded him to the looks going between his friends.   
  
[If I ever meet this person..] Draco’s look showed he was contemplating dark things for this Tomas.   
  
[You and me both.] Blaise’s eyes agreed with Draco’s.   
  
“Anyways…. I started stroking… and every little bit he’d tell me how good it felt and to keep going.  About ten minutes later he sprayed his cum all over me.  I of course jumped back, not sure what I’d done now.  Figuring I’d be punished for injuring him farther I started apologizing.  He told me to calm down.  I’d made it better.  So he helped me out of my shirt to clean it.  And while I was standing there in just my underwear he told me that if he ever got hurt there again he’d ask me to fix it.  Since I fixed it the best.” Harry let out a deep sigh and a tear ran down his cheek.  “I thought he’d just complimented me so I thanked him.” Harry mentally kicked himself for ever being that stupid.  Harry didn’t talk for a long time, eventually Blaise spoke.   
  
“Is it always like that?” He eyed Harry’s body, trying to read him.   
  
“I wish.” Harry let out a half sob, half whimper.   
  
“You wish…?” Draco’s eyes flew open in shock.   
  
“It only stayed that way till I was eight.” Harry sighed as he explained, his hands going up to run his fingers through his unruly locks.  “When I was eight he stopped ‘getting hurt’ to have me do things.  He just started having me wear just my underwear when my family left.” Harry’s eyes squeezed shut tight against the memories that were flooding him.  “And shortly there after he started wearing just his.  We’d hang out and pal around in the beginning.  And then I got my first boner.” Harry’s face went scarlet.  “He told me that it was time for him to make me feel better.” Harry swallowed hard.  “So he took off my underwear and started stroking me.  I wasn’t far enough into puberty to cum yet… but gods could I have a dry orgasm.” Harry’s pants tented slightly at the memory.   
  
Draco and Blaise looked at each other.  Mirrored faces of worry for their friend echoed in each of them.  Some part of Harry had grown up to find pleasure in what was happening to him.  Both silently knowing that this would make it even harder to convince Harry that he was a victim, and not at fault.   
  
“After I had my first orgasm.  I asked him why I had swelling there.  I hasn’t gotten hurt or anything.  He laughed and told me it had nothing to do with that.” Harry’s voice was bitter then.  “I asked about all the times he’d gotten hurt and he told me he’d lied to get me to touch him.” Harry shuddered.  “I asked for my underwear back then.  I felt… hurt and betrayed and I just wanted to go back to my cupboard and hide out.”   
  
“You’re what?” Blaise asked before Draco.   
  
“My cupboard.  I live in the little cupboard under the stairs.”   
  
“You… what?” Draco asked in utter disbelief.   
  
“Under the stairs there’s this room that’s about the size of half of our beds here in length, and barely as tall as our beds.  And that’s my room…” Harry looked at his friends who were staring at him with open mouths.  “What?”   
  
“We’ll get to that later.” Blaise put a hand over Draco’s mouth stopping the angry tirade he felt was coming.  “Back to your story.” Draco glared at Blaise but nodded anyways.   
  
“Oh…” Harry blushed.  “Well… um… he refused.  He wouldn’t let me get dressed.  Told me, just because I’d gotten off wasn’t reason for the party to stop.  I begged… and finally said that I’d do anything to get my cloths back.” Harry closed his eyes, tears dropping from the sealed lids.  “He looked at me and smirked and asked if I meant that.” Harry gave a gut wrenching sob.  “Stupid me said yeah.” Harry trembled as he sobbed.  “He… he told me the only way he’d let me put my cloths on was… was.. if… if … I’d… um…” Harry bit his lip, knowing that his friends would think he was dirty if he told them what he did.   
  
“You can tell us Harry.  You are keeping our secrets, we can keep yours.” Blaise said evenly.   
  
“Friends forever.” Draco chimed in.   
  
“He told me if I’d suck on his cock… he’d let me have my underwear back.” Harry opened his eyes but didn’t raise he gaze above the floor.  He was terrified to see their reactions.   
  
“OH HARRY!” Draco grabbed him, Harry instantly braced himself for the hit he knew to be coming, but instead of hitting him Draco held him in a tight hug and rubs his back.  “I’m so sorry Harry.” Draco sobbed as he held Harry.  Harry’s bewildered expression making Blaise giggle for a moment.   
  
“You thought we’d never want to talk to you again, didn’t you?” Blaise looked at his friend’s face as Harry nodded.  “Fat chance of that.” Blaise hugged Harry with Draco.  “You’re stuck with us.” He smirked up at Harry.   
  
“Poor sod, you’re in for it now.” Harry looked down at Draco’s smirk.  “You’re never going to get rid of us.” He smiled warmly up at Harry and Harry felt his heart melt.  They knew… and they wouldn’t hate him… they wouldn’t hurt him… they would still be his friends.   
  
“Thanks.” Harry smiled and hugged his friends back.   
  
“So he’s still…?” Blaise broke the moment.   
  
“Yeah.” Harry sighed.  “From that day it only got worse.  He started making more demands.  He’d make me strip totally the second they’d left.  And from then on it was me doing things to be allowed to dress again.” Harry’s face seemed to harden.   
  
“Surely he’d have let you get dressed if they came back suddenly or something?” Draco asked, hoping for something he couldn’t quite grasp in his own mind.   
  
“Nope.” Both of his friends gaped at him.  “They pulled up once when I was nearly nine… and I hadn’t gotten him off yet.  I begged for my cloths… he said I hadn’t earned them.  I had to run through the house and get into my room before they got in the house.  I hid there totally naked for hours waiting for them to go to bed or to leave again.  Took me that long to figure out I could get dressed with my other cloths.” Harry shuddered at the memory.   
  
“Fuck.” Draco muttered.   
  
“Oh it gets worse.  I was nine years old when he decided I needed more of a challenge.  So he took advantage of me going outside to do choirs one day.  Took all my cloths out of my room, when my family left I was naked again.  I didn’t know where they’d gone so I didn’t know I had to hurry.  I had just started sucking on him when the car door announced their return.  I ran to my room, thinking I could just dress in my stash of cloths there.  I found my room totally devoid of anything to cover myself.” Harry sighed.  “My Aunt and cousin left again but my Uncle staid there…” Harry’s voice trailed off as he relieved the incident.  “Their voices got louder… and since I was locked in, I couldn’t go anywhere…”   
  
“Locked in?” Draco butted in.   
  
“Yeah, the cupboard locks from the outside and Tomas had locked me in.” Harry replied mater-a-factly.  “Anyways, he unlocked the door and opened it so my Uncle could find me naked.” Harry blushed.  “My uncle pulled me out of the cupboard and brought me into the front room.  Tomas had since opened the curtains… and with the lights off… I could see people outside… but at the time I didn’t realize they couldn’t see me.” Harry blushed and looked down, trying to burn a hole through the floor with his intense gaze.  “I tried to cover up… but… but they told me since I’d wanted to be naked I should show them what I wanted to show off.  Tomas suggested I show my uncle my ‘skills’… I begged… but he ordered me…and soon I was on my knees sucking him off.” Harry sighed.   
  
“In front of his own brother?” Draco’s mouth fell open.   
  
“You’d think prim and proper Vernon Dursley would have been disgusted.  But he just said that at least someone had found a use for me.” Harry sighed bitterly.  “Then he took his turn at my mouth when Tomas was done cumming down my throat.” He seemed to be detaching from the memory.  Remembering but as if it were a show he was watching instead of something that actually happened to him.  Draco suspected that he’d developed that as a coping mechanism so he could continue to function at some level.   
  
“He came down my throat as well and I thought it was over.  I’d made them cum… but no… Tomas was in a vindictive mood.” Harry started to cry again, wiping his hand and studying the moisture he saw there as if confused as to why he was crying.  “He… he…” Harry sighed and took a moment to collect himself.  “He fucked me right there in front of Vernon.” Harry looked at the two people he was trusting with everything that had happened to him.  “And when he was done, Vernon took his turn.” Harry’s eyes were distant and unfocused, no longer seeing his friends at all.  His crotch fully tented now.   
  
“They passed me back and forth for hours.  And after my third or fourth dry orgasm they finally told me to go to my room.” Harry sniffled.  “I wasn’t allowed cloths till the next morning.  Just my underwear and a long t-shirt.” Harry sighed.  “Dudley stole the t-shirt and ran outside with it.” Harry closed his eyes again.  “Tomas gave him a soda for doing that and then laughed as Dudley put the shirt in the car and left with his parents.  He tore my underwear off of me and told me it was time I learned that I was his everywhere in the house.” Harry’s voice broke.  “He took me in the cupboard… the kitchen… every room in the house.  Over and over again.” Harry was trembling.  ‘And after Vernon got home and everyone else was asleep… he took his turns…” Harry sighed.   
  
“Harry…” Draco tried to interject.  Maybe it was time but Harry kept going as if he hadn’t heard Draco at all.   
  
“It just kept getting worse and worse… till my tenth birthday.” Harry sighed deeply, a blush of shame lighting his face.  “I came home expecting to be ignored.  But no… Tomas had let slip to some of his friends what he got up to with me… and where in me…” Harry sucked in air through his nose.  “He’d invited three of them over for a birthday party…” He looked down at the floor.  “Petunia had made some kind of cake or something… but they’d written ‘Happy Bitch Day Whore’ on it with their cum.” Harry looked up at Draco at that moment.  Their eyes locking as Draco reach out and stroked Harry’s cheek.  “They made me eat it and then they had me… sometimes one at a time… sometimes two at a time with one in each hole… and then a few times with more then one in a hole.” Harry shuddered.  “I started cumming at one point.  First time ever… and they cheered and made me eat it up.  Down on my hands and knees, licking it out of the carpet.  That’s when I realized they’d opened the curtains for my little meal…” Harry said bitterly.  “And then it was ‘let’s see the birthday bitch wank’.” Harry whimpered from the back of his throat.   
  
Harry didn’t say anything for nearly fifteen minutes.  Just sitting there staring off into space.  He eventually looked down and sighed in disgust.  Finally noticing how obscenely tented out his pants were.  Taking a deep breathe he sighed again.   
  
“I should probably get up and take care of this.” Harry sighed as if he didn’t want any part of giving himself pleasure.   
  
“You okay?” Blaise furrowed his brow as he looked at Harry.   
  
“No.  Not in the slightest.” Harry sighed.  “If that birthday party wasn’t bad enough they did horrific damage back there the day before I got on the train to come here.” Harry sighed.  “They spent nearly two full days taking turns and using me.  I was just a piece of meat to be fucked and discarded when they were finally done.” Harry said bitterly.  “They did it because I’d be gone for a while… get as much in as they can before hand.” Harry looked sad at his friends.  “I have to have someone finger in a salve into my hole to help start the healing process.” Harry sighed.  Both his friends looked at him in a bit of shock.  “The damage… was that bad… normal magic can’t even begin to fix it.” Harry swallowed… “So… I need to either ask one of you… to do it every so often… or I have to go ask the school Nurse to do it for me.” Harry showed he REALLY disliked that idea at all.   
  
“Who do you want to do it Harry?” Blaise asked him in a very frank manner.   
  
“I don’t know.  Which ever of you wants to do it?” Harry shrugged.   
  
“Um…” Draco looked at Blaise for a moment.  Silently have a conversation about this whole thing.   
  
[Turns?’] Blaise asked with his eyes.   
  
[About the only way… but is that fair to him?] Draco tilted his head to the side.   
  
“You know you two are… messed up when you do that?” Harry smiled as they both registered he was watching their visual conversation.   
  
“You understood that?” Draco croaked out.   
  
“Nope.”   
  
“Then…” Blaise started but Harry burst out laughing.   
  
“I meant your faces as you’re talking like that… well looking like that anyways.” Harry snickered.  “It’s like you’re trying not to explode with glee but also worried about me.” He looked at them both evenly.  “You both want to do it then?”   
  
“YES!” They both said at once and blushed horribly.   
  
“Harry, you’ve probably heard this from the bastards who did this… but you have a nice arse.” Blaise smiled.  Harry needed the distraction, and why he wasn’t 100% sure it was a good idea if it distracted him from the problems a hand, could it be that bad?   
  
“Oh shove off.” Harry gave a mock indignant pose.   
  
“Oh like you bloody well don’t know it.” Blaise played along.   
  
“Boys, boys, boys.” Draco interrupted their little show.  “I think we can all agree that…” He stood up.  “I have the best arse.” He said in one fluid motion as he flashed them his lily white arse cheeks.   
  
“OH MY GODS I’M BLIND!” Blaise fell back and held his eyes.  Harry pantomimed Blaise’s reactions to the bit of bare flesh.   
  
“HUMP!” Draco sat back down.  “You two wouldn’t know a fine male body if it landed in your lap and begged to be shagged.” Draco’s creamy complexion making his blush easy to spot.   
  
“Oh come on Draco.” Blaise started in but Draco turned away utterly put out.   
  
“What’s it like to shag?” Harry said in a voice that cut right through Draco’s hurt feelings.   
  
“Um.. I think you’d know more then us mate.” Draco looked at him and then slapped him own mouth.  “Fuck me side ways with a beater’s bat.” Draco sighed.  “I told you I’m a bastard when I don’t think first.” He sighed again for good measure.   
  
“It’s okay.” Harry hugged his friend.  “But no… while they’ve… um…” Harry blushed again.  “I’m never the top.” He said blushing violently and looking anywhere but his friends.  “I’m always the bottom.” He muttered under his breath.   
  
“So you wouldn’t be adverse to being the top?” Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Maybe once to see what the hell the fuss is about.” Harry huffed.   
  
“My dear friend.” Blaise smiled wickedly.   
  
“No.” Draco cut him off.   
  
“You don’t even know what I was going to…”   
  
“Oh like hell I don’t Mr. I-will-be-shagged-before-Christmas.” Draco snorted as Harry blushed.   
  
“And just what do you think I was going to say Mr. Thinks-he-knows-everything.” Blaise threw back at him in an equally snide tone.   
  
“You were going to offer to bottom.” Draco blurted out unceremoniously.   
  
“I was not…”   
  
“Yeah you were.” Harry looked at him.  “I’m kind of stunted at this kind of thing… and even I knew what you were doing.” Blaise had the good grace to blush furiously at this.   
  
“It’s okay Blaise.” Draco reached out for his friend who looked kind of questioningly at him and his arms.   
  
“Yeah it’s okay Blaise.” Harry added.  “We don’t care you’re a randy tart.” He got a giggle from Blaise at that.   
  
“I am no tart.” He said with a wave of his hair.   
  
“Oh?  What do you call it?” Draco leaned in closer.  “Because Father called it whore.” Draco smirked.   
  
“I am no one’s whore.” Blaise said in an overly dramatic tone.  “Whore implies I’d take money or have for the use of my body.” He shrugged.  “I my friends.. LIKE sex.” He shrugged again at Harry’s blush.  “So I am NO common tart or even a highly shaggable whore.” Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise’s self-swooning.  “And that makes me a Slut.” Blaise smirked.   
  



	7. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creepy ending part this time. Next chapter is BAD.

“A slut you say?” Draco smirked.  “Well at least you know what you are.” He shrugged and got pounced on by Blaise.  “HEY JUST CUZ YOU’RE HORNY DOESN’T MEAN I’M EASY!” Draco playfully shouted.   
  
“BASTARD!” Blaise started tickling him.  Through the laughter Draco managed to get out.   
  
“I know who my father is.” And smirked at Blaise.   
  
“Fucker.” Blaise said sourly but his face went from sour to open mouthed shock as a pillow smacked him in the back of the head.  “Did… you… just…” Another pillow hit him square in his turning face.   
  
“Nice aim Harry.” Draco smirked.   
  
“Dog pile on POTTER!” Blaise turned around and launched himself at Harry.   
  
“I think not.” Draco grabbed the hem of Blaise’s shirt and tugged, bringing him sprawled out backwards on the floor.   
  
“What was that for…” He said but following Draco’s now pointing finger he realized Harry had curled up trembling in fear.  “Fuck.”   
  
“Double fuck I’d say.” Draco put a blanket over Harry.  “We’ll be back in just a second Harry.” He said calmly and then walked Blaise over to the other end of their dorm room.  “We both have to calm down and think about this.” He said evenly.   
  
“Yeah.” Blaise looked back at Harry, the sounds of his sobbing clear from even here.   
  
“We can’t possibly know all his mine fields but we can avoid them and prevent others from finding them.” Draco turned and looked at him.   
  
“Gods I want to…” Blaise started wringing his fists.   
  
“If it involves pain and the balls of this Tomas… I second that.” Draco never broke eye contact with Harry’s shivering form.  “I want so bad to just kick that bastard’s head in right now.” He sighed.  “But back to more important things.” He sighed again.   
  
“The treatments.” Blaise pronounced   
  
“Yep.” Draco leaned against one of the beds.  “We’re going to have to learn what to do and then rotate between us.” He looked up at his friend.  “Let’s help get him ready for class.” Draco walked back over to where Harry was curled up.  “We’re back.” He said softly.  “You okay?” Harry sat up slowly, the blanket pooling around him, his face streaked with tears.   
  
“Fine.”   
  
“What ever.” Blaise said and hugged Harry.  “I’m sorry for being a right foul git.” He said and held Harry close.   
  
“I… it’s… I mean… thanks.” Harry finally picked one and hugged Blaise back.   
  
“And now if we’re done I think we have potions first thing today.” Draco watched Harry give him a weak ‘thanks’ with his eyes.  And once Draco had inspected their cloths and deemed them as passably as he could make them today, they headed for the potions class room.  In the hall Harry spotted Ron and ran up to him.   
  
“Hey Harry!” Ron smiled at him.  “How’s it going?”   
  
“Made another friend.  I’m up to three.” Harry beamed.   
  
“Still got room for me?” Ron gave a weak smile.   
  
“You’re one of the three silly.” He shoved Ron playfully and Ron giggled and gave a mock punch back.   
  
“So who’s the third since I know Malfoy is one of them.” Ron asked as they reached the door.   
  
“Blaise Zambini.” Harry pointed him out.   
  
“Looks like a nice enough fellow.” Ron shrugged.   
  
“Thanks.” Ron got a huge hug from Harry before Harry ran off to sit with his house.   
  
“You two looked chummy.” Draco scowled at Harry.   
  
“I don’t take shit from him about you.  Don’t think I will from you about him.” Harry stated pointedly as he sat down on Draco’s left while Blaise took Harry’s left.   
  
“Sorry.” Draco sighed.  “Force of habit.” He looked at Ron and waved him over.  “I know you don’t like me.  And honestly I don’t like me either.” Ron looked at him like it took him a moment to caught on to what he was saying.   
  
“You’re not that bad.” Ron said quietly.  “And Harry trusts you.  Don’t know why, and it’s none of my business.  But it’s written all over the way he talks about you.  He trusts you with his life.  That’s enough for me.” Ron pulled back.  “Just be careful.” He looked at Harry.  “I worry about him…” He walked away leaving Draco shocked and stunned.   
  
“Did I just get accepted by … Weasley?” He blinked.   
  
“Yep.” Harry grinned wickedly.   
  
“Right after you insulted yourself in front of him too.” Blaise added as a book hit him in the back of the head.   
  
“Well worse things have… wait… no they haven’t… someone ak me now.” He fained wanting to die.   
  
“I trust you are merely joking Mr. Malfoy.” Draco sat up stock straight in his seat as Snape’s hands were placed upon his shoulders.   
  
“Yes sir…” Draco managed to squeak out.   
  
“Then shall I get on with class.”   
  
“Yes sir.” The class burst into laughter.   
  
“SILENCE.”  Snape swirled around and headed towards his podium.  “There will be no foolish wand waving or incantations in my class.” He looked around as everyone shut up.  “I’m going to teach you the subtle science and exact art of potions making.  Some of you…” Snape scanned the room, eyes landing on Neville Longbottom.  “May have a hard time grasping such things.” His eyes darted to Draco.  “But others I will be able to show you how to ensnare the mind, brew fame and bottle glory.  Even… put a stopper in death.” He let his eyes land upon Harry who was taking notes.  ‘Least he’s taking after his mother in something so far.’ Snape sighed and turned around to the class.  “Now who can tell me what I would get if I added an infusion of….”   
  


***

  
  
“Bloody hell that was hard.” Ron muttered as he walked with Harry, Draco, and Blaise afterwards.   
  
“You’re one to talk.” Harry snorted.   
  
“What’s up?” Blaise looked at Harry.   
  
“Why’s that?” Ron asked confused.   
  
“You three were raised around magic.  You know that these things happen and work and and… and that any of this existed.” Harry threw his hands up as a stair way moved.  “Me, I was raised by effing muggles and am lagging to keep up.” He sighed.  As he said that a mousy little girl with large bushy hair walked down the stairway, large tombs in her tiny hands.   
  
“Being raised by Muggles isn’t always that bad.” She said as she looked at Harry for a moment.  “Both my parents are muggle.” She worked a weak smile.   
  
“And I’m sure they’re really nice and everything…” Ron started but Harry smacked him.  “What’d you do that for?” He said as he saw Harry point to the girl who was biting her lip, torn between running and staying.  Ron looked at her and to his shock she ran away.   
  
“Be nice to her.  I’m not sure why… but I think she might need as much help as I do.” Harry watched her run away.   
  


***

  
  
“Fuck is she mental or what?” Ron commented as they walked from a difficult class.   
  
“Ron lay off of her.  She means well and she’s nice to us.”   
  
“Nice to you Harry.” Blaise corrected.   
  
“She does ride Ron pretty hard.” Draco commented as he read a book.   
  
“Fucking right she does!” Ron barked.  “It’s no wonder she doesn’t have any friends.”   
  
“Ron…” About that time Hermione took off running past them.   
  
“Fuck, open mouth…” Ron closed his eyes and threw it back.   
  
“Insert Weasley size 12 shoes.” Draco commented with a smirk as he turned the page.   
  
“Not helping.” Harry gave Draco a look and sighed.  “We’ll ketch up with her tonight and you can apologize for being a right arse to her.” Harry gave Draco his ‘you will be polite’ look.  He was flourishing in this new environment.  Even the constant attention of his friends through out the day for his treatments was going well.  He’d have either Draco or Blaise give him his treatments and then he’d report to the school nurse once a week.  She told him that morning that he’d finally reached 85% healed.   
  
“Okay.” Ron sighed.   
  
“And the point goes to Slytherin.” Blaise chucked dodging Ron’s mock punch.   
  
“Honestly you’re worse then the twins.” Ron muttered darkly.   
  
“Oh did you get all the pudding out of your underwear drawer?” Harry asked looking slightly disgusted.   
  
“Yes.” Ron sighed.  “Took ages, but Neville and Dean helped.” Draco spun around and was directly in front of Ron staring at him in utter shock.   
  
“Please for the love of Merlin’s balls; tell me you didn’t let Neville use a wand!” He shook Ron begging.   
  
“I like my balls attached thank you.” Ron smiled at his friend.  “Don’t get me wrong, nice enough bloke, but shit with a wand.” Ron shook his head.   
  
“Worse with a cauldron.” Blaise smirked.  “Think Snape’s eyebrows will grow back before the feast?”   
  
“Probably, and be bushier too..” Harry started as he watched Draco start to shake.   
  
“NO!” Draco seemed to be trying to curl up into himself as he was squicked by that image.  “That man must never EVER get bushier or even remotely thicker eyebrows.” Draco was going off into his ‘I will make the world beautiful one person at a time’ world and the others just nodded their heads.  No force known to man could derail Draco once he started into his world.  “Or so help me I’ll petrify him and wax them for him.” Draco started shuddering in disgust.   
  
“You wouldn’t really…” Ron started but stopped at the look in Draco’s eyes and the way the other two were standing behind Draco warning him.  Ron was Draco’s friend, but he didn’t live with the blonde.   
  
“Ron…” Draco said evenly.  “Remember when I didn’t like your boxers.” Ron’s eyes got big.   
  
“Yes.” He said evenly.   
  
“What did I do to make sure you’d NEVER wear them again.” Draco’s eyes had gone wide when he’d said ‘never’ to put emphasis on that part.   
  
“You cast a burning charm…” Ron swallowed.   
  
“And…?” Draco looked to all the world to be utter calm.   
  
“I was wearing them at the time…” Ron shuddered at the memory.   
  
“And where were you wearing them at the time?” Draco gave a smirk that to anyone not familiar with him was kind of friendly, but his friends knew it was actually his ‘I’ll make you scream in Turkish before I stop’ smile.   
  
“I was in DADA class.” Ron swallowed again, his mouth and throat abnormally dry.   
  
“Exactly.” Draco smiled deeper.  “I don’t care where you are.  Or what you’re doing.  If you do something that is so abhorrent to fashion I will rectify the situation.” Draco gave a wicked smirk.  “Besides, I hear your pubes came in curlier after that little reminder not to wear Yellow, Black, and Red checked boxers with a blue shirt and black pants.” Draco shrugged.  Ron just gaped at him.  That had been almost a month ago and Draco STILL remembered what he’d been wearing.   
  
“How do you do that?” Harry finally asked Draco.   
  
“Do what?” He looked confused.   
  
“Remember what we wore and when we wore it and all that?” Harry motioned his hand between Ron and Draco.   
  
“Oh, habit.  Drilled in habit.  I don’t ever repeat a combination and I won’t let my friends do it either.  Friends don’t let friends dress stupid.” The others all stood in Draco’s wake as he walked on to lunch, totally bewildered about how this person could possibly be their friend.   
  


***

  
  
“TROLLL IN THE DUNDGEN!” Querrel came running into the Great Hall that evening.  Screaming and ranting.  “I thought you aught to know.” He promptly collapsed.  Several students started to scream and run as the Headmaster yelled and ordered them back to their houses.  Harry started looking for all his friends.  Everyone at the Gryffindor table were okay, everyone at Slytherin were okay… that left.  Harry gasped as he realized Hermione wasn’t with the Ravenclaws.   
  
“Draco, Blaise, Hermione’s not here.” They both looked through the Ravenclaws.   
  
“He’s right.” Blaise concluded.   
  
“Oy Ron!” Draco shouted.  “Seen Hermione?” Ron looked through the Ravenclaws and looked shocked.   
  
“No!” He shouted back.   
  
“You, Ravenclaw.” Draco pulled another first year aside.  “We’re looking for Hermione Granger.  About four to five foot tall, hair out to here.” He held his hands out.   
  
“She’s been in the loo crying since lunch.” The girl panicked and ran away.   
  
“The loo… then…” Blaise was putting two and two together.   
  
“She doesn’t know about the troll!” Harry took off for the loo as the other three took off after him.  The four of them only reached the loo just as the troll bumbled its way into the loo.   
  
“Fuck.” Ron cursed under his breathe.   
  
“Me sideways.” Blaise finished.   
  
“What do we do?” Draco looked at Harry.   
  
“We save her.” He charged in wand drawn.   
  
“We save her?” Blaise looked at the others.   
  
“Her and him now.” Ron and Draco said at the same time and the three of them followed.  They entered the loo silently to see Harry walking up to the Troll’s back.  He pointed for them to get on either side of the troll who started bashing things at that moment to get to Hermione.   
  
“NOW!” Harry yelled, not that they knew what they were doing.  He jumped for the big brute’s head as the others began firing hexes and jinxes at him.  The troll’s thick skin shielding it from most of their minor spells.  They managed to knock it backwards into a wall, nearly crushing Harry with it’s head.   
  
“We have to get that thing down.” Blaise shouted.   
  
“I have a way, hold him still!” Ron shouted and Blaise and Draco looked at each other as they cast an immobilization curse on the Troll.  Hoping beyond hope that the power of two wands would do it where one had failed.  The Troll was trapped stock still trying to struggle.   
  
“Wingardium Leviosa.” Ron levitated the Troll’s club up and clobbered it over the head with it.  He instantly fell to the floor dropping Harry unceremoniously on the floor   
  
“OH MY GODS!” McGonagall walked into the loo to find four boys standing over a vanquished troll’s body.  “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!” She exclaimed.   
  
“Well um…” Harry stammered.   
  
“I thought I could take the troll down… I… I read about them… I thought I could handle it… and if these four… hadn’t… hadn’t came along… I’d have died.” Hermione stammered as she came out from the stall she was hiding in.   
  
“I… um… I…” McGonagall stammered and looked around.  Not caring that the look on the faces of the four boys said nothing but that the girl was lying.  “15 points each, for not following rules and orders and endangering your own life not to mention these four.” McGonagall pronounced.  “And…” She added the lot of them looking afraid that she’d take more points.  “10 points a piece for sheer dumb luck.” She looked between them at the vanquished troll.  Not many first years could face a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tail.” She sighed as she ushered them to the door.  Snape limped in at this point and looked at the five of them.  “Severus, deal with your boys.” She muttered as she stormed off with Ron and Hermione.   
  
“And what exactly did you do here.” He raised his eyebrow and asked them in a tone that said he wanted truths and fast.   
  
“Ron insulted Hermione and she was in here crying…we’d only meant to tell her about the Troll and get her to her dorm.” Harry started out.   
  
“Then we saw it go in here… and figured she was dead.” Draco added.   
  
“So we did the only thing we could think of.” Blaise added.   
  
“Charge in and save her?” Snape supplied, displeased and surprised.   
  
“Well actually more like charge in and save Harry.” Draco smirked at his friend.   
  
“Excuse me?” Snape looked at him.   
  
“I kind of… ran in and charged to save her.” Harry blushed and looked down.  “They came in to save me and her.” Harry looked down and missed Snapes look of confusion, understanding, and other emotions the boys were too young to understand.   
  
“So, you ran in.  And the four of you boys took out the troll?” Snape said as he walked them down to the dungeons.   
  
“Well,” Harry stammered.  “They held the troll in place.  Ron knocked it out by levitating the club… all I did was hang on by it’s head.” Harry blushed deeply.   
  
“You realize people will probably be telling this, years from now as you wrestled the thing down bare handed and saved all of them?” Snape asked over his shoulder, expecting Harry to feel better about that.   
  
“Gods I hope not.  I don’t want to be famous twice over for doing nothing and surviving.” Harry said bitterly.  Snape stopped in his tracks and looked at Harry.  Really looked at him for the first time since he’d met the boy.  His eyes searching into Harry’s soul and realizing for the first time this wasn’t James incarnate… this was Harry and he was his father’s son only in looks.   
  
“Then that is as it should be.” Snape finally said as he strode past the boys.   
  
“What the bloody hell was that about?” Draco asked looking at their head of house’s back.   
  
“Dunno.” Harry shrugged.   
  
“DROMS.” Snape pointed and the boys scrambled.   
  


***

  
  
“Thank you.” Hermione sat down in the library with the boys.   
  
“You’d have done it for us.” Harry smiled at her.   
  
“As much as I’d like to think I would have… there’s no way I could have done that.” She gave a weak smile.   
  
“It’s not even your fault that it happened.” Ron sighed and looked her right in the eye.  “I’m sorry I was such a prat.  You have friends.” He said honestly.   
  
“I know I do.” She beamed at him and then at the other three.  “They came to save me from the Troll.” She smiled at them as she joined in on the conversation they’d been having.   
  


***

  
  
“Hey Harry, wanna come down and play a game of chess with us…” Draco stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the scene of Harry curled up sobbing near the window of their dorm.   
  
“Draco what…” Blaise stopped as he caught sight of Harry.  “Holy fuck what’s happened!” Blaise moved Draco into the room and magically sealed it.  Not about to let anything Harry had to say go beyond them.   
  
Harry pointed at a piece of paper by his bed.  Curling away from it he broke down sobbing.  Draco motioned for Blaise to pick it up as he went to hold Harry.  They hadn’t seen Harry in this state since the first night.   
  
“What’s it say?” Draco asked up to Blaise who went white and then slightly green at the letter before going red with anger.   
  
“That horrific bastard.” Blaise swore as he handed the letter to Draco.   
  
_Dearest Harry,_

 _Your Aunt and Uncle have made arrangements for you to spend the Christmas break with them at their home.  They look forward to seeing you this weekend._

_Your Headmaster,_

_Albus Dumbledore._   
  
“Fuck.” Draco sighed and threw the letter away.   
  
“I… i…” Harry started but Draco soothed him.   
  
“You don’t have to say anything Harry…. Nothing about that…” Draco glared at the paper.  “I just need to ask you a favor….”   
  


***

  
  
Harry walked up to the door of number 4 pivot drive.  He gave a resigned sigh as his shoulders dropped.  He knew from the lights on the house his guardians were out and Tomas was in.  He hoped he could get to his cupboard and quickly get inside before Tomas knew he was there.  He opened the door and made a dash for his room, only to spot the new pad lock over the door.   
  
“Why Harry, you wrapped my present.”


	8. Consequences

Tomas smirked from his chair in the living room, swirling his Sherrie in his glass as he looked up to regard his toy.  Harry stood there in silence with his back to Tomas, his shoulders slumped.  “Come on in.” Harry dropped his things in the hall and came to Tomas.  “My you’ve gotten taller.” Harry shuddered at Tomas’ smirk.  He looked more like a hungry animal then a person.   
  
“Can I go to bed?” Harry whimpered.   
  
“That ready for bed already?” Tomas got up.  Putting his glass down he stocked up to Harry.  “Maybe we should go to bed.” He smirked as he touched Harry’s body.  His hand going down Harry’s body, pulling his shirt up over his head and playing with Harry’s nipples.  “My my, someone’s been helping you heal your body.” Tomas gave an evil smirk.  “I’ll have to see if I can make a mark they can’t take off.” He took on a wicked glee.  “Finish taking your cloths off.” He went back to his seat.   
  
“But…” Harry whimpered, his chest heaving in the half light of the room.   
  
“You’re right!” He smirked, walking up to Harry he flipped on the light.  “Can’t see you that great.” He said cruelly as he pulled Harry to the center of the room.  “Off with the cloths.” Tomas sat down and watched as Harry’s shaking hands undid his belt and pulled his pants down.  “Taken to wearing underwear again… my I’ll have to break you in all over again.” He smirked as Harry blushed and stood up in his boxers, his skin nearly totally healed.  “I can see you’ve been letting others touch my precious body.” Tomas said coldly,  “I will have to leave you some fresh marks to show off then.” He smirked as Harry dropped his boxers revealing his naked form to Tomas.   
  
“Can I please go now?” Harry whimpered.   
  
“What’s the matter Harry, you used to love this.  And besides the party’s just getting started.”   
  
“Please…?” Harry whimpered but before he could ask again Tomas back handed him back a few feet.   
  
“STOP THAT FUCKING WHINING!” He bellowed and went to the closed blinds of the window.  “Besides you know what’s coming next.” He smirked at Harry as he opened the curtain and revealed the street outside.  But Harry’s face didn’t become one of horror, it became one of hope.  Tomas glared at him and looked out the window to which he spotted a tall blonde man with three boys and a girl.  ‘Perfect.’ Tomas thought.  “I’ll just go get some people to fuck that little hole of yours.” Tomas went out and invited the people in.  Harry blushes slightly as they came in.   
  
“My you weren’t kidding.” The tall blonde man walked into the room and looked Harry in the eyes.  “He’s a little angel.”   
  
“Fucking cum pig is more like it.” Tomas said as he came around the blonde after shutting the door.  “Get to stroking that meat for our guests boy.” Tomas bellowed.   
  
“I think not.” Lucius flicked his wand so fast that Tomas didn’t have time to react, before crumpling onto the floor unconscious.  “Blaise, Ron get the window.  Draco you help Harry get calmed down.  Hermione you and I will prepare the kitchen.” They each broke to their tasks.   
  
“I hoped you guys would get here soon.” Harry smiled as Draco pulled up Harry’s boxers.   
  
“The headmaster didn’t exactly believe that my father wanted to have your home address to help…so… it took a little while.” Draco blushed as he pulled Harry’s trousers up and fixed them again.   
  
“What are they going to do to Tomas?” Harry looked at his tormentor’s sleeping body.   
  
“We’re going to give him his just desserts with out ever touching him.” Draco shuddered.  “None of us would ever rape another person… and especially not him.” Draco went hunting for Harry’s shirt.   
  
“We’re going to make him remember what it felt like for you.” Ron said as they closed the curtain.   
  
“Hopefully that cures him.  If it doesn’t…” Blaise kicked Tomas in the back.  “Then we’ll have to do behavior modification training.” He looked at Draco.   
  
“Do what?” Harry looked confused.   
  
“He means we’ll make it so he can’t ever do this to you again.” Draco kicked Tomas’ sleeping body hard in the nuts.  “This bastard is NEVER going to touch you again for as long as I live.” Draco had taken on a fiery glow under his skin.   
  
“He’s the one that convinced the Headmaster to let us come.” Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry.   
  
“What’d he do?”   
  
“Oh let’s just say he mentioned putting a certain headmaster’s personal parts into a charm shredder if he didn’t get off his aged arse and let us save you.” Ron grinned.   
  
“He didn’t!” Harry looked at Draco now who had a look on his face that said he wished Tomas to die many horrible deaths.   
  
“Yep.  I think you have an admirer.” Ron said and patted Harry on the back.   
  
“But I.. I mean… he… no way.” Harry looked at Ron like he was nuts.   
  
“Come with me?” Harry nodded and followed Ron up stairs a little ways.   
  
“What’s up?” Harry looked at the pictures of Dudley.   
  
“I know your… well that thing downstairs…” Ron started.  “Took your innocence away from you… and that he’s kind of put into your head that sex with men has to be one way.” Harry blushed.  “But it’s not always like that.”   
  
“It’s not?” Harry looked at Ron confused.   
  
“Nope.  My older brother Charlie has a boyfriend.” He said easily.  “They’re just as loving towards each other as my mom and dad are.  And Charlie says they take turns… giving and receiving.” Ron’s ears turned bright red at that as did Harry’s flamed cheeks.   
  
“They… they switch?” Harry asked in utter disbelief.   
  
“Yep.” Ron nodded.  “So don’t think that if you do like boys, and I’m not saying you have to or that you do, but if you do, don’t think you have to be the one always taking it.” He gave a smile at Harry.  “I’m sure Draco would be willing to take it from you anytime you wanted to give it.” Harry turned three darker shades of red.   
  
“He doesn’t want me.” Harry said looking at the wall.   
  
“You’re blind even with the glasses aren’t you?” Ron asked jokingly.   
  
“What do you mean?” Harry looked at him confused.   
  
“Harry, Draco’s been going nuts for days knowing that you’d have to come back here.  All he talks about is how much he wants to make Tomas pay for ever daring to touch you like that.” Ron sighed.  “He’s totally in love with you Harry, he’s just not figured it out himself yet.” Ron shook his head.  “I only know because I grew up with so many older brothers, I know what love looks like.” He shrugged.  “Not the best at it, and probably wont be any better when I find me a girl or a boy.” Harry blushed.  “But I’ll try till I find someone who likes me.” Ron shrugged again.   
  
“You wouldn’t… I mean… do you like boys?” Harry looked at the floor as he blushed harder.   
  
“Well, to be honest, I do like a few boys in my dorm… and then there is this one other boy at Hogwarts…” Ron grinned.  “He’s got the most bloody brilliant green eyes.” Harry’s head shot up and looked Ron in the eyes.   
  
“You fancy me?” Harry looked Ron in the eyes, baring his soul, begging to be loved.   
  
“Harry, I’d be yours in a second if I thought you even looked at me that way.” Ron stroked Harry’s cheek.  “But anyone who misses the way you look at Draco, is beyond blind.” He turned Harry’s head and he looked right into Draco’s moon stone eyes and felt himself melt.  Something about the slim blond called to him.   
  
“See what I mean.” Ron said softly.   
  
“Yeah.” Harry sighed, smiling contently at Draco who smiled and then raised a questioning eyebrow at Ron.   
  
“Tell him to come on up here, and you can go chat with Blaise okay?” Ron asked Harry.   
  
“Sure.”  He wandered down the steps to Draco.  “Hi.” He blushed again.  “Ron wants to talk to you.” He pointed up to Ron.   
  
“Thanks.” Draco hugged Harry and ran up to Ron.  “What did you say to get him to look at me like that?” Draco asked Ron in almost a begging voice.   
  
“Easy, I told him the truth, you love him and he sure as hell loves you.” Ron shrugged and sat back.  Draco gaped at him.   
  
“YOU DID WHAT!?” His mouth fell open as he stood between Ron and the bottom of the staircase.   
  
“Oh come off it Draco.” Ron said easily, patting the seat beside him and Draco sat down quickly.  “Admit it.  You like him more then just a friend.” He watched as Draco nodded and then blushed at having revealed that so easily.  “And when you look at him all you can think about is holding him close and keeping him safe from everyone and everything, right?” Draco nodded easier at that one.  “He looks at you and all he wants is to be loved openly and honestly.” Draco bit his lip.  “What?”   
  
“Do I have any right to even try… I mean… this is going to hang over his head for some time.” Draco waves around them.  “I’ve looked since we got here, not one picture of Harry.” Draco sighed.  “These people hate him… and they let that thing rape him.” Draco said bitterly.  “What would he want with me?” Draco pulled his knees up to his chest.   
  
“Gods you two are as thick as each other.” Ron leaned back on the stairs and sighed.   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Draco blushed.   
  
“He thinks he’s not good enough for you.  You think you’re not good enough for him.” Ron muttered.  “Maybe  I should just make a pass at him and be the rebound guy who helps him realize he really does want you.  And then that’ll make you jealous enough to FINALLY get off your lily white arse to go…” Draco’s hand shot up and covered Ron’s mouth.   
  
“You wouldn’t dare.” Draco countered.   
  
“OH please.” Ron knocked Draco’s hand away.  “I already told him if I thought for a second he could ever look at me and melt the way he does when he even THINKS about you, I’d be in there in a second to try to be his.” Ron sighed.  “But I’m not a total idiot.” Ron smiled weakly.  “He’s yours Draco.  That boy down there needs your love.  Especially now.” Ron looked Draco in the eyes.  “Go to him.” Draco nodded and went down stairs to Harry.   
  
“Can I see your room?” He blushed as he asked Harry.   
  
“Uh… sure.” Harry walked with Draco over to the cupboard and opened up the small door to reveal his bed and the pantry shelves.  Draco’s look of utter horror got wider.  “What?” Harry sat down on his bed.  “It’s not that bad...” Harry wiped some of the dust off his old pillow.   
  
“Right.” Draco came in and sat on the bed with Harry.   
  
“Besides, you’re here now.” Harry blushed.  “It makes it all okay if you’re here.” Harry looked down at his shoes.   
  
“Thanks.” Draco said looking at his own.  After a long while of not saying anything Draco finally sighed.  “Gods Ron is right; I’m a fucking pansy at this.” Draco sighed and lay back on Harry’s bed.   
  
“We’re doing okay… aren’t we?” Harry blushed in the dark shadow of the wall.  “I could always take my cloths off again…” Harry’s voice broke.  Something in him going back to that place that Tomas had made him go.   
  
“NO.” Harry flinched at Draco’s voice.   
  
“oh.” He said in a small voice.  “you don’t like what I look like…” Harry sounded depressed.   
  
“Not what I meant.” Harry let Draco lift his face and he looked him in the eyes.  “I mean, I’m not him.  I wont take things from you till we’re both ready.” Harry blushed.  “And I wont expect sex from you, not ever.” Draco kissed Harry’s tears away.  “I love you Harry, and … and well I hope you can love me too?” His blush burning on his pale face.   
  
“Of course I love you.” Harry kissed Draco on the lips.   
  
“Wow.” Draco said after a while.  “That was great.” He smiled dreamily.   
  
“What do you wanna do now?” Harry cuddled Draco.   
  
“Let’s just sit here and hold each other?” Harry looked up confused.   
  
“I’ve never done that…” Harry blushed.   
  
“Well come on over here.” Draco helped Harry lay down the length of the bed and then got beside him and they just held each other for a long time.   
  
“Where are Harry and Draco?” Lucius asked Blaise as he came back out of the kitchen.   
  
“Harry’s room.” Blaise pointed to the side of the stairs.   
  
“His… room…” Lucius commented dryly.   
  
“Yeah they make Harry stay in the pantry.” Blaise said in a voice that said he wished to be here to hurt the people who dared put Harry in that dark hole.   
  
“One stupid muggle at a time.” Lucius levitated Tomas’ body up and laid it out on the couch.  He pulled out the potion he and Hermione had brewed and poured it down the man’s throat.   
  
“What is that anyways?” Blaise looked at the grimace that appeared on Tomas’ face.   
  
“Distilled memories of Harry.  We took a lock of his hair and brewed a memory extract potion around it.  It drew out every bit of painful memories that Tomas created in Harry’s life from Harry’s point of view.  Drinking it would let the person drinking it be Harry in the memories.” He watched as Tomas shook in his sleep.  “He’s reliving everything from Harry’s point of view now.” Lucius turned his cane over and smacked Tomas hard in the balls with the metal snake head.  Blaise curled inwards from the strike.   
  
“Fuck that had to hurt.” Blaise shuddered.   
  
“I only hope it rendered them utterly useless.” Lucius gave a cold hate filled glare at Tomas’ sleeping form.  “This creature is going to be punished for what he did to Harry.” Lucius watched as bruises formed on Tomas’ body.   
  
“What’s happening to him?” Ron walked into the room with Hermione.   
  
“Every bruise he ever inflicted on Harry is being played out in his mind so his mind is making it real.” Tomas shook and whimpered on the couch.   
  
“Stop.” Harry was standing in the door, his body limply held up by Draco who was holding him.  “Stop it…” Harry was sobbing.   
  
“Harry…” Blaise looked him in the eyes.   
  
“No one deserves to go through… through that.” Harry looked down.  Lucius crouched down and looked Harry in the eyes.   
  
“I agree with you Harry.” He said gently, wiping the tears away from Harry’s face.  “But he doesn’t know what he did was wrong.” Lucius looked into Harry’s eyes, hiding nothing from the boy.  “This is to show him what he was doing was wrong.” Harry bit his lip.  “This isn’t his punishment… this is us showing him that he was wrong to do this to you.”   
  
“But how does that not make you wrong for doing it to him, even in his head?” Harry whimpered.   
  
“Because… it’s the only way to make him see he never should have.” Lucius hugged the sobbing boy to him as Tomas started to come around.   
  
“W-what?” Tomas looked around the room and spotted Harry.  “WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO GET DRESSED AGAIN!” He stood up, despite his injuries.  “You get out of those fucking cloths now!” Harry whimpered and started trying to take his cloths off, purely out of forced habit.   
  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Draco pointed his wand at Tomas who flew hard into a wall shattering several pictures of Dudley.  “YOU JUST SHUT UP!” He flicked his wand and Tomas was beat into the wall.  “YOU DON’T GET TO TALK TO HIM THAT WAY YOU FILTH.” Draco was radiating power.  “You…” Draco wasn’t thinking rationally now, his body was no longer containing the raw magic inside him and it was arching out towards Tomas to beat him to death with or with out his wand.   
  
“That’s enough Draco.” Harry’s body got between Tomas and Draco.  “It’s okay now.” He hugged Draco and the power stopped arching and Draco went limp in his arms.   
  
“Finally found a faggot boy to…” Tomas didn’t get to finish that statement as Lucius used his hand to punch him right in the face.  Everyone stood stock still looking Lucius in the face.   
  
“No one.” He said finally.  “Gets to say things like that about either my son OR his lover.” Lucius gave a mighty kick into Tomas’ belly.  “Now as for you, you’ve been shown what you did was wrong, and you went to do it again.  You will be placed somewhere where you can’t ever hurt Harry again.” Lucius cast the spells to bind Tomas up tight.  Levitating him he looked around the room.  “You all stay here.  Pack Harry’s thinks.  I’ll be back in a moment.” He levitated Tomas to the kitchen and then apparated away to the ministry.   
  
“Your dad is amazing.” Harry finally said.   
  
“Yeah.” Draco beamed.  “Especially now that he counts you as family.” Harry blushed.


	9. Shocks

“He counts me as family?” Harry looked at Draco.   
  
“Well yeah!” Draco hugged Harry, holding him close as they waited.   
  


***

  
  
“Lucius how can I help you!” Fudge greeted the taller blonde wizard into his office.   
  
“I would like to report an on going attack on Harry Potter.” Fudge’s eyes went wide.   
  
“what?” He whimpered.   
  
“Not from the death eaters or anyone like that.” Lucius supplied.   
  
“Oh thank the gods.” Fudge fell back into his chair.  “Then who?”   
  
“His muggle relatives.” Lucius sat with out being asked.  “I just incapacitated one of them when I was dropping my son off to pick up Harry.” Lucius watched Fudge imitate a fish out of water.   
  
“YOU WHAT?” He finally asked utterly perplexed.   
  
“The man, if you deem to call him such, was in the middle of attempting to rape Harry again.” Lucius saw the wind drain out of what ever Fudge was about to say.   
  
“Oh my gods.” Fudge looked horror stricken.  “Again you say?” He swallowed and focused on Lucius.   
  
“It’s been going on for the better part of the last five years.” Lucius stared down the Minister of Magic.   
  
“Fuck.” Fudge sighed.  “How did you…?”   
  
“Draco and he are friends.  He told Draco everything.” Lucius supplied.   
  
“And you have proof?” At this Lucius produced a copy of Madam Pomfrey’s professional report.   
  
“As chairmen of the acting Governors of the school I’m privy to any medical data that is deemed worthy of my attention.” He explained to Fudges look of shock.  “That woman feels as strongly as I do that the monster that molested the boy needs to be punished.”   
  
“But the man’s a muggle…” Fudge bit his lip.   
  
“And I administered the truth of action potion.” Lucius saw the color drain from Fudge’s face.   
  
“What was his first action after?” Fudge asked as if he already knew.   
  
“He attempted to forcibly rape Harry in front of us.”   
  
“Us?”   
  
“Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zambini, Hermione Granger, Draco, and myself.” Lucius loved the look of utter shock at these names.   
  
“Arthur’s boy?” Fudge looked aghast.  “And the Zambini boy makes this an international incident.” Fudge groaned.  “Who’s the Granger girl?”   
  
“A muggle born witch of the highest order.  Rather gifted and talented.  I’d go so far as to say probably the top of her class when she graduates.” It was worth every gallon in his vault to see Fudge’s eyes bug out at Lucius praising anyone who was muggle born.   
  
“Lucius… are you feeling alright?” He eyed the blonde wizard.   
  
“Yes.” He smiled showing he was still in control.  “Draco’s shown me that it’s more then past time to let my old prejudices go.” He smiled more relaxed.  “So I’m accepting his friends.  And yes, he and Arthur’s boy are good friends through Harry.  And they’re all friends with Ms. Granger.” He smiled.  “Blaise, Draco, and Harry are all in Slytherin together.”   
  
“I’d heard.” Fudge said flatly.   
  
“And if you even spout that ridicules rumor that he’s in Slytherin so he has to be evil.” Lucius pointed a finger at Fudge, “I’ll have you sacked before I leave the building.”   
  
“Sorry.” Fudge threw up his hands.   
  
“That’s a better start.” Lucius looked him square in the eye.  “That boy saved us from a mad man, and if it takes everything I have I WILL NOT let anyone speak ill of him.” He looked rather menacingly at Fudge.   
  
“Gods this boy must have something going for him.” Fudge sighed as he slumped back in his chair.   
  
“What makes you say that?” Lucius inquired.   
  
“First Dumbledore and now you?  Plus I’ve had Arthur in here twice this week yelling about the rumors.  How many of you has he got so I know who to avoid if any more bad press comes out?” Fudge tried a weak smile.   
  
“Probably the entire Black family tree.” Lucius gave a smirk as Fudge shuttered.  “And we’ll speak of that matter next month.” Lucius looked Fudge in the eyes.   
  
“Now unless you have proof I can’t go about just…”   
  
“I’ll have your proof soon enough.  I want a pass to go see him this week.”   
  
“WHAT?” Fudge looked alarmed now.   
  
“He didn’t do it Fudge, and you’ll understand that soon enough.  But as for the visit.  I want to give him a little hope that I’m on his side now.  And to tell him Harry is finally safe.” He gave Fudge a look that said ‘you will do as I say’ and then schooled his features.  “Now, back to the matter at hand.”   
  
“Yes, yes.” Fudge sighed.  “So do we know the muggle’s name?” Fudge sighed.   
  
“Names.  It’s his muggle uncle Vernon Dursley and Vernon’s muggle brother Tomas Dursley.  The uncle hasn’t been questioned yet, he’s missing as of current, but Tomas is incarcerated in the house.”   
  
“I’ll have warrants drawn up for them shortly.”   
  
“Muggle or magical?”   
  
“Both.  I’m going to explain to the Muggle Prime Minister why we need those two locked up, and to make sure they get a trial by their piers.  Then I’ll have them sent to a prison where they wont get out again.” Fudge gave a distressed sigh.  “That boy has been handed the worse luck.” He sighed.   
  
“And I intend to make sure that stops now.” Lucius shook Fudge’s hand.  “I’m going to go stay with the boys and wait for the muggles to get home.  They’ll have to have the situation explained to them.” He stood up.  “My pass?” Lucius held out his hand and Fudge wrote it out quickly.  “Good day Minister, pleasure to see you again.” He tipped his hat and saw himself out.  Once he was to the apparation point he apparated out and back into the hall way of Harry’s muggle family’s home.   
  
“How’d it go?” Draco was sitting on the stairs.   
  
“The police will be here to arrest him shortly.” Lucius tucked the pass into his pocket.   
  
“And Sirius?” Draco looked hopeful at his father.   
  
“Still in jail, but I’ll have him out with in the month.” He stroked his son’s cheek.  He’s thrown himself into getting the man free the second Draco had told him that Harry was being abused and needing loving family.  “Where is Harry?” He looked around.   
  
“In the upstairs bedroom.  I told him to lay down in there and relax, and if his family came home I’d hex anyone who tried to take him out of that room.” He gave a weak smile.   
  
“I’m proud of you.” Lucius hugged Draco.  “And I’m happy you’re helping him.” He smiled at his son and then looked around.  “Where are the others?” He looked concerned.   
  
“Hermione’s explaining muggle tellie visions to them.” Draco shrugged.  “I already know how to work one so I figured I’d be of more use sitting here and keeping an eye on the stairs then I would be laughing at the two of them in there.” He smiled.   
  
“Quite right.” Lucius smiled.  While he may have detested muggles over the course of his life, he’d taken to showing Draco about their world by spending their summers as a family exploring muggle locations around the world.  Draco could now survive months with out using a bit of magic if he needed to.  Lucius knew that if Voldemort ever did come back as he swore he would, he and his family would have to know how to survive non-magically if they hoped to hide.   
  
“Vernon what’s the hurry, it’s only Harry.” Petunia said as she opened the door and shrieked at seeing two finely dressed men standing in her home.  Well one man and a boy, she realized.   
  
“Who are you?” Vernon squinted at the two.   
  
“Friends of your nephew.” Lucius said with a pleasant smile.  “We came to tell you he’d be spending the winter holidays with my family and not be a bother to you.  So we stopped by with him to pick up some of his things so he’d be ready for a winter holiday.” Lucius bows.  “I am Lucius Malfoy, this is my son Draco.” He motioned for his son.   
  
“If your friends of his, then you’re probably freaks too.” Vernon spouted.   
  
“Sir,” Lucius said in a calm voice but any mask of a smile gone from both face and voice.  “Kindly watch whom you call a freak.” Lucius narrowed his eyes.   
  
“Where’s Tomas?” Vernon looked around spotting the other three playing with his tv.   
  
“Your brother is currently incapacitated in the kitchen.” Lucius said rather relaxed.   
  
“He’s what?” Vernon looked even more suspicious.   
  
“He’s probably drunk again.” Petunia sighed.  “Was he into the booze again?” She asked kindly.   
  
“That he was ma’am.” Lucius returned the smile for her.  “We had to, restrain him…” He gave a sad sigh.  “I’m sorry to inform you but when we arrived he was attempting to force himself upon young Harry.”   
  
“Not bloody likely.” Vernon shouted.   
  
“He what?” Petunia didn’t sound accusatory towards Lucius.   
  
“He had forced the boy to remove his clothing and was attempting to force him into carnal acts.” He studied the woman.  Something wasn’t right here.  “Harry informed us that both Tomas, and your husband, have been molesting him for the last five years…” He couldn’t finish his statement before Petunia began beating Vernon into the wall.   
  
“PETUNIA!” He shouted as he tried to shield himself as she subdued him to the floor.   
  
“DON’T YOU SPEAK TO ME.” She smacked him hard enough to leave a red imprint on his face.  She straightened her dress and then her hair.  “Is Harry okay?” She said as she blinked back tears.   
  
“He’s upstairs resting in your son’s room.” Draco chimed in.   
  
“Good.  He deserves some rest.” She said wiping her eyes.  “How I let this go on with out noticing is… unforgivable.” She wiped her eyes.  “I was so blinded by my hatred of my sister and that Snape that… I let myself not see this.” She was crying now.  Lucius guided her to the living room and motioned for the others to leave the room.  He sat her down.   
  
“Take a breath?” Lucius sat across form her after sitting her on the couch.   
  
“I don’t deserve it.” She wiped her face.  “I blame myself for letting any of this happen in my house.” She gave a sigh.  “I fear to ask how bad the damage is.” She looked at him, begging him to give her some good news.   
  
“Mrs. Dursley, I’m one of the Governors of his school.  I first was made aware of what was going on when my son told me Harry was molested.  I had the school nurse check him out.” He licked his lips.  “She found multiple bruises and abrasions all over his body.  She said she was hard pressed to find a part of him that wasn’t bruised.” He watched as Petunia gasped.  “The worst damage was done around the site of the rape.” He let that sink in.  “Five years of being brutally raped multiple times a day and not giving time to heal had done severe damage to him back there.” Lucius sighed.  “We’ve managed to heal the bruises and to even repair the damage back there.” She breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
“At least there’s that.” She gave a weak smile and sobbed into a hankie she produced from the side table.  “Please tell me you’ve alerted the police?” She looked at him seriously.   
  
“As you know…” He bit his lip.  “Our kind have our own Minister.  I just came from a meeting with him to get him up to speed.  He’s gone to your Prime Minister to have a warrant issued for both Vernon and Tomas.  They’ll live out their lives in jail for this.” Lucius tried to gauge her response.   
  
“That bastard, the pair of them, deserve the death penalty for this.” Her eyes held an untold depth of anger.  “He knew how I felt about people who molest children.” She looked at the hall where Vernon lay unconscious on the floor.  “I told him when we had children, I didn’t trust his brother around Dudley.  And I warned him if I ever found out that Tomas touched any child, I’d see to it myself he never got out of jail.” She wiped her tears from her face.  “The fact he joined in was as good as declaring he didn’t want my sympathy.  So I’m going to do what ever I can to help Harry.” She wiped her eyes again.   
  
“About that.” He looked her in the eyes.  “I’m willing to take the boy for the rest of the winter break.  We have plenty of room at our winter house.” Lucius smiled.   
  
“That’s very kind of you.” She smiled warmly.  “I’m glad he’s made real friends who care about him.” She slumped back against the couch back.  “I’m fine now… sort of.” She gave a weak smile.  “You can go a head and secure my …” She thought about it.  “My ex-husband in the kitchen with his degenerate brother.”   
  
“Yes Ma’am.” He smiled and patted her hand as he left her.  He came in to find that while he’d been with Harry’s Aunt, the other four had been conspiring.  They pointed their wands at Vernon and had bound him while casting an illusion at the front room that he was simply asleep.  “Well done.” Lucius smiled.   
  
“It was Hermione’s idea.” Ron smiled.   
  
“And a good one it was.” Lucius bowed at Hermione who blushed.  “Now to get him into the kitchen.” Lucius broke the illusion as he levitated Vernon into the kitchen.   
  
“What did she… say about all this?” Draco looked kind of subdued.   
  
“She said Harry has her permission to join us at the Villa for Winter break.  She’s also divorcing this lump and going to help see to his imprisonment.  Seems she holds an even dimmer view of his activities then we do.” Lucius smiled.   
  
“Wow.” Ron looked at the woman’s direction.   
  
“Yeah…” Lucius came back into the room.  “Someone should go tell Harry that their home.” Lucius looked between all the kids and they all looked instantly at Draco.   
  
“I’ll go.” He was up the stairs before anyone could say anything.   
  


***

  
  
“Harry?” Draco asked in a low voice as he came into the room, Harry was sprawled out, still fully dressed.  “Harry.” He smiled and stroked Harry’s cheek sitting on the bed.   
  
“Hey.” Draco smiled as Harry looked up at him.   
  
“Hey yourself.” Draco leaned in and kissed Harry’s forehead.   
  
“What’d I miss?” Harry could read something in Draco’s face.   
  
“Your aunt and uncle came home.” Draco felt Harry tense.   
  
“What happened?” He looked around expecting to see someone there.   
  
“Dad explained what was going on to them.  Your aunt flew into a blind rage.” Draco smiled.   
  
“Did she hurt anyone?” Harry held his head in his hands.   
  
“I think she knocked your uncle out.” Draco said appraisingly.   
  
“She... what?” Harry looked up at Draco’s amused sounding voice.   
  
“Yeah.  She didn’t know what he’d been doing.  And when she found out she freaked on _him_!” Draco leaned in and hugged Harry.  “She believed your story and beat him into a wall for touching you like that.” Harry looked up at Draco in utter shock.  “To make things more interesting, if that’s possibly.  She’s divorcing him over this and he’s going to go to jail for the rest of his life.  Him and Tomas.” Draco saw the relief wash over Harry’s face.   
  
“Okay… that was a one eighty from where I was expecting her to land.” Harry looked at his hands for a moment.  “What happens now?” He looked up at Draco.   
  
“Well the police are coming to pick them up.  We have Madam Pomfrey’s testimony and files, and the police will probably want you to write out a statement.” Draco saw worry mar Harry’s face.  Noting mentally how with out glasses Harry seemed even more vulnerable.   
  
“Will they call me to the stand since this will probably go to trial.” Harry looked concerned.   
  
“Well from what I remember from the justice system in the muggle world…” Draco leaned back and thought for a moment.  “He has two options.” He looked at Harry.  “He can either plead guilty and get the mandatory sentence which the judge can amend, which seeing as the Judge will probably be a squib or a wizard or a witch… I don’t think he’ll be getting anything short of life.” Draco hugged Harry.  “His other option is to plead innocent and let this go to trial.  With all the evidence we have they’ll probably not need you on the stand.  But hearing you tell it will probably pull the jury over.” He looked at the fear on Harry’s face.  “But, if we go to trial the jury can recommend the death penalty for what he did for you.”   
  
“So it’s down to whether or not they plead guilty?” Harry looked up at Draco.   
  
“Pretty much.” Draco hugged Harry to him.   
  
“Thank you.” Harry hugged Draco close.  “You’re the best.” He smiled at Draco’s blush.  “And before you say you didn’t do anything, if it wasn’t for you, I’d still be being molested.  You took the time to care about me.” Harry buried his head in Draco’s neck and let himself cry the last of the sorrow of the past out of his system.


	10. Happier

“Harry.” Petunia hugged Harry as he came down the steps.  “I’ll have the other bed room made up for you by next holiday if you want to stop by and decorate.” She smiled and rubbed his back.  “And I’d like to get some photos of you and your friends around the house.” She straightened his hair as best she could.   
  
“O-okay.” He blinked, not used to this kind of treatment.  She hugged him close again and cried on his shoulder.   
  
“I’m so sorry I couldn’t put a stop to it sooner.” She held him close.  “There are going to be changes around here.” She smiled and kissed his forehead.  “But this kind man has asked for you to spend the winter holidays with him and your friends, and I’d very much like you to go have some fun.” She smiled, Harry noticed she looked older some how.   
  
“Okay.” He hugged her close.  “I’ll write you.” He hugged her and smiled, for once happy that she was here.   
  


***

  
  
Lucius had summoned them a car after that.  Everyone was surprised at how well and fluent he was at dealing with muggles and muggle transportation.  Harry only had a short while to marvel at it before he was asleep again; curled up between Draco and Ron, Harry’s friends flanking him, daring the world to try anything against their friend.  Once they’d arrived at a hotel in muggle London Lucius stuck out his wand and summoned the Knight Bus.  As the large purple double decker bus pulled into view he carried a sleeping Harry in to a bed.   
  
“Evening Sir, got the family out for an outing?” Stan looked them up and down.   
  
“No, just picking up visitors.” Lucius smiled at him as he pulled the blanket up over Harry.  “Most of them too young to apparate, and it’s so far to do multiple side alongs” He stretches.  “And I’m not as young as I once was.” He grinned at Stan.   
  
“Aye, that’s the truth Gov.” He shook his head and went back to reading his paper.   
  
“What is this?” Hermione looked around in awe.   
  
“It’s the Knight bus.” Ron said just as awed.   
  
“OH!” She smiled and nodded.  “I read about it.  Magical transportation for those who don’t or can’t use other means of magical transportation.” She nodded again for good measure.   
  
They talked amongst themselves for hours.  Enjoying the trip to the Malfoy’s winter villa.  It was in the south of France and would be entrenched in snow by now from what Draco had said.  That is when they could get him to join the conversation and stop mooning after Harry’s sleeping body.  After making numerous other pick ups and drop offs, they finally came to the stop that Lucius had indicated.  It was a small bus stop enclosure he’d built for when Draco had been little and loved to ride this bus.   
  
“Harry?” Draco woke Harry up long enough to get him to walk off of the bus.  Later Harry would ask questions about the bus but for now he was more concerned with going back to sleep.  The bus pulled away and quickly vanished into nothingness and Lucius opened up the warmed little enclosure.   
  
“How far is it to the house?” Hermione sat down on the padded chair in the nicely warmed alcove.   
  
“About four miles.” Lucius caught Harry as he fell asleep on his feet and picked him up slightly.   
  
“Four miles!” Ron looked distressed.   
  
“We’re taking the short cut Ron.” Draco sat down too and started taking his coat off as well as his boots.  The others looked at him oddly.   
  
“Why are you taking off your boots and coat if we have to travel in the cold?” Blaise looked at his friend.   
  
“Oh we don’t have to travel in the cold.  This thing goes straight to the house.” Draco pointed to a set of flashing runes.  “When that thing changes to a box looking rune that’s blue, we’re at the house.” He finished taking off his winter outdoors clothing.   
  
“That’s amazing!” Hermione beamed.  “How’s it work?” She turned to Lucius.   
  
“Well you know the muggle elevators and ski lifts?” She nodded at him.  “I took the idea of the two of them when Draco was little and invented this.  It acts like a comfy elevator but it lifts you through a magical space into the house.  The villa is high up on the mountain and normally I’d just apparate in or out.  But it was a bit much for Draco as a little boy to take apparating with me.  So I built this to give him a fun ride to and from the villa.” He smiled as tossed Draco’s hair.   
  
“It’s become family tradition to just use this.” Draco grinned.  “I’m glad we get to share it this year.” He smiled at Hermione, she returned his smile and started marveling at the runes again.  It only took about ten more minutes for the magical lift to indicate that they were at the house.  Lucius opened the doors and stood out with Harry in his arms.   
  
“I would like to invite you in to Malfoy Sauté.” He made as grand a bow as he could with Harry in his arms.  “Dobby…” He said and watched the elf pop in.  “Dobby, could you please take the children upstairs to settle into their rooms.  And I’ll carry Harry up to his.” Dobby goggled at all of them.   
  
“Yes sir.” Dobby nodded his head and lead the children up the stairs.   
  
“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever asked the elf to do anything with out demanding it.” A sweet voice called from the next room, stepping into the elegant reception hall Narcissa Malfoy smiled at her husband and stroked Harry’s cheek.  “The poor dear.” Her mothering instincts crying out at the injustice for this child.   
  
“I think it’s about time we were nicer to the elves.” Lucius smiled. “I dunno… I think it’s the influence of being around this boy.” He smiled at his wife.  “It’s like I want us to measure up….” He shrugged.   
  
“Lucius.” She smiled and kissed his cheek.  “I think the boy doesn’t care about things like that.”   
  
“I know… but I still want him to like us.  And I want to be able to like us too.” He kissed his wife on the lips and walked up the stairs holding the sleeping boy.   
  


***

  
  
Hours later Harry sat up in bed, hazily remembering that he wasn’t at Hogwarts.  He looked around the comfortable looking bed room and goggled at how lavish the room was prepared.  He frowned trying to remember where he was and could only come up with that he had to have come to the villa with the rest of them and been asleep the whole way.  Mentally berating himself he got up and decided he’d better take a shower before going in search of anyone.   
  
“Where’s the bathroom?” He started for the door.   
  
“Over there past the table with the flowers.” Harry jumped and looked around the room.   
  
“Who said that?” He looked around for someone but didn’t see anyone but movement caught his eyes.   
  
“Just me.” A painting smiled at him from up on the wall.   
  
“Oh… um… hi.” Harry blushed at having a living painting in the room, probably having watched him sleep.   
  
“Don’t worry.” The man smiled in the painting.  “I was told to sit and wait for you to wake up.  Fell asleep myself.” He wiped up painted drool off of the table he was sitting at.  “Normally I’m down stairs sleeping in one of the grassy meadows.” He smiled at Harry.   
  
“Grassy meadows?” Harry blinked.   
  
“Oh, you haven’t seen all the paintings.” The man smiled.  “I am Sir Tristram of Malfoy.  Knight of the round table.” The fair haired man bowed gracefully and smiled back at Harry as he sat back.  “Didn’t know when I had this painting done that it’d be a far cry from living and running around.  But I still have my fun.” He smiled and stretched.   
  
“You’re one of King Arthur’s Knights!” Harry exclaimed.   
  
“Aye Lad, that I am.” Tristram smiled.  “I was also one of the founding members of this house.  So they keep my painting around.” He shrugged.  “I think the fact that I’m a few thousand years older then the rest of the paintings has something to do with the fact that I’m allowed to sleep all day in the grassy parts.” He pointed down at the floor.  “There’s a room where the current family has an indoor garden, decorating the glass walls are paintings of grassy meadows and early summer paintings.” He smiled happily.  “Reminds me of my favorite time of year.  So I sleep their all day.” He shrugged.   
  
“Wow.” Harry grinned.   
  
“Now, you have me at a disadvantage good sir.  You know who I am, but I don’t know your name.”   
  
“Oh.  Harry, Harry Potter.” Harry blushed.   
  
“Aw, a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter.” The painted figure bowed again.  “Now, if you’d like some privacy, I’ll go tell the others you’re a wake, while you take a bath.” He pointed to the table with the ornate crystal looking flowers.  “Just on the other side of that is the bathroom door.” He smiled as Harry thanked him and ran off.  “Charming boy.” Tristram smiled to himself and walked off out of his painting.   
  
Tristram walked right on till he got to a painted version of the master study hanging in the study.  They’d had this done so that if one was talking to a painting one didn’t feel like they were talking to someone dead, but more like someone in another extension of the room.  Tristram warmed himself by the roaring living fire painted in the hearth of the painted room.   
  
“I take it he’s awake.” Lucius said as he looked up at Tristram.   
  
“Yeah, he’s off to the bathroom for a shower.” Tristram smiled.  “I can see why young Draco is so taken with him.” Tristram grinned.   
  
“Oh?” Lucius smiled.   
  
“Sweet, kind, polite, and let me prattle on.” Tristram sat back in a large cushy chair.  The painting ran the length of one whole wall of the study.  Designed to look like a continuation of the room, it was completely furnished with the same style of furniture that Lucius had decorated the study with now.  “By the way Lucius, I can’t thank you enough for having that painting made of all the new furniture.” Tristram snuggled down into the over stuffed leather chair.  “And for the painted house elves.” That had been another idea recently.  When a house elf was in his or her prime of life a painting was made of them now in the Malfoy house.  It would be animated with magic to help stock some and arrange some of the bigger paintings.  The painted elves were just as reliable as the real thing; the only problem was finding them some times.  They tended to enjoy hiding out in the odd landscape here and there.   
  
“You’re most welcome Tristram.” Lucius smiled and raised his mug of hot coco to the man in the painting.  “Narcissa is having paintings done of the other rooms as well.  She said she loves how this one makes the room look bigger.” He smiled.   
  
“I’ll enjoy that.  Been a while since I could enjoy some of the rooms.” Tristram picked up a painted apple and munched on it.   
  
“Oh and we have a new acquisition for you as well.” He smiled.   
  
“Oh?” Tristram raised an eye brow.  Lucius unveiled a canvas of the grounds that showed the snow.  “Another landscape?” Tristram looked at it cautiously.   
  
“Not exactly.  It’s charmed to reflect the weather outdoors.  What ever the weather outside the house, the same will be in this painting.   
  
“LUCIUS!” Tristram jumped up and beamed.   
  
“I know how you sometimes miss being alive in the real world.” He smiled.  “So I commissioned this to be done.” He grinned as he hung it up in the empty space between his book cases opposite the large bay window.  “I’m glad I can do something nice for you.” Lucius smiled, wondering absently if he’d some day be faced with being relegated to a painting here and at the manor as well.  He’d never liked the idea of dying all that much.  Even as a child.  And truth be told that was part of why he’d followed Voldemort all those years.  He’s promised them power over life and death, and Lucius had wanted to live.  But now that eternal life was out of the picture, life as a magical painting was seeming like how he’d spend the rest of eternity.  He absently wondered what sort of things he’d miss when he was relegated to the painted worlds.   
  


***

  
  
Harry wandered out of the shower drying his hair.  The mirror finally having told him how to work the magical shower.  Having felt like an idiot the previous fifteen minutes for standing there trying to find knobs to turn.  Again he marveled at the fun little things magic could do, and was lost in such thoughts when there was a knock at the door.  Looking down and realizing he was just in a robe he tied it shut.   
  
“Yeah?” He asked.   
  
“Can I come in?” Draco’s muffled voice filtered in from the hall.   
  
“Uh.. sure.” Harry shrugged as Draco walked in.   
  
“Glad to see you’re awake.” Draco smiled.  “I thought I’d ask if you wanted to go Loltz hunting with us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy memories so far. And by the way, a Loltz is a creature I invented while walking to my grandpa’s a month ago. It’s a creature that has the body of a lama, the neck of a giraffe and the multiple heads of an ant eater. Wizarding people will hunt them about like we do turkey, elk, deer, and other animals we would hunt then cook for winter feasts. Oh did I mention… the Loltz has the ability to transfigure itself into a tree to hide? -grins-


	11. Wild Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to state how I feel about hunting before you read this chapter. I have nothing against other people hunting. It’s not my bag, and it never will be. I don’t have it in me to kill animals. I’ll cook up the meat and make it tasty in the kitchen for you, but I can’t be the one to kill it. Sorry. If you love hunting, more power to you. You do you. That said, story.

“Loltz?  What’s that?” Harry sat down on the bed.   
  
“It’s an animal that lives in the woods around the Sauté.” Draco pulled out an ornately carved chair with gold inlay from under a table and sat down facing Harry.   
  
“You hunt it… why?”   
  
“Well the Loltz is a kind of fine dining for wizarding families.  And when you hunt one, the magic of hunting it causes two to be born in the population.  So hunting them actually causes their numbers to grow.  We magically replenish their food supplies to help the herd live through the seasons.” Draco watched Harry assimilating this information.   
  
“What do they look like?” Harry seemed to be grappling with the idea of hunting.   
  
“Well it’s got a hair body about like a lama… and a real long neck… that breaks off into seven or more ant eater like heads.  It’s the tongues that always creeped me out.” Draco shuddered.   
  
“Tongues?” Harry raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Yeah… each head has three ant eater tongues… things shouldn’t have that many tongues.” Draco nodded to himself.   
  
“Okay….”   
  
“So will you come…?” Draco looked up hopeful.   
  
“I’m not sure…” Harry bit his lip and ran a hand through his wet hair.   
  
“You’ve never been hunting before have you?” Draco got up and sat next to Harry.   
  
“No… I had enough carnage in my own life…” Harry blushed.   
  
“Carnage?” Draco looked confused.   
  
“Well you usually have to shoot or kill the creature one way or another… and for muggles that means a lot of blood.”   
  
“That’s barbarically horrible to the animal.” Draco frowned at Harry.  “Wizards use a blood less spell that kind of puts the creature to sleep.” Draco had moved closer to Harry with out realizing it.  “It only works on the Loltz, and it causes them to lay down slowly and just go to sleep and die peacefully.”   
  
“I… I can see where that’d be more humane.” Harry had slid back against the poster of his bed.   
  
“Yeah.” Draco moved in close with out thinking.  “So will you come with us?”  His face inches from Harry’s.   
  
“S-sure.” Harry jumped up and ran into the bathroom, leaving Draco lying on his bed, his attempt to kiss Harry thwarted.  “I’ll just go change.” Harry snagged his bag as he left the room.   
  
“Shit.” Draco swore.   
  
“That went well.” Tristram leaned against the wall in his painting.   
  
“What did I do wrong?” Draco slumped his shoulders.   
  
“Too much too soon.  Back off, play it cool and let him come to you.” Tristram stretched.   
  
“That’s easy for you to say.” Draco muttered petulantly.   
  
“Let me put it another way, you keep making advances and you’ll push him away for good.” Tristram bit into the apple he was eating.   
  
“You’re right.” Draco sighed, pulling his knees up to his chin.  “Gods I’m hopeless at this.”   
  


***

  
“Severus… I’ve been wondering something.” Lucius turned in his chair to face Snape’s face in the fire.   
  
“And what would that be Lucius?” Severus said in a tone that said he only vaguely cared.   
  
“How do you and Harry’s aunt know each other?”   
  
“I… how…” Snape looked like he’d swallowed something shocking and foul at the same time.   
  
“Yes?” Lucius raised a blonde eye brow.   
  
“From when we were children….” Snape finally settled.   
  
“Oh?” Lucius said in the same voice he used for when he was studying something with great interest, a calm aloof tone displaying for all the world to be disinterested.   
  
“If you must know.” Snape crossed his arms and huffed.  “I was a friend of the boy’s mother.  And I met her sister a time or two.” He looked fixedly away from Lucius.   
  
“Has she always… been like that?”   
  
“She wasn’t a very pleasant person when she realized she could never see Hogwarts and would never know the splendors of magic.” Snape said in a tone that said he pitied the poor woman.   
  
“She turned that against the boy?” Lucius asked cautiously.   
  
“I believe so… from what I’ve been told.” Snape looked away again.   
  
“You were keeping tabs on him?” Lucius raised his eye brow again.   
  
“Not to the extent that I knew anything was wrong.  I just knew how they openly treated the boy.” He huffed.   
  
“And you were okay with the boy who freed us being treated like dirt?”   
  
“He’s the fucking spawn of JAMES FUCKING SAINT POTTER!” Snape’s voice dripped with venom.   
  
“Severus… I know why you say you hate James, and I know the real reason behind it to.” He raised his hand to quiet Snape’s protest as he unfolded his arms.  “The point is, just because you’re a spurned and jealous lover, and you miss him… doesn’t mean you should still be holding the boy at arms length.”   
  
“I AM NOT!”   
  
“Severus, I know you’re reluctant to be around him.”   
  
“That’s not the reason.” Snape looked away from Lucius again.  “It has nothing to do with that…” Snape turned his back, trying to hide his tears from his old friend.   
  
“Then what is the reason Severus?” Lucius said in earnest.   
  
“Because he reminds me of what I went through.” Snape finally said as he looked at Lucius’ stunned face.  “I worked my entire life to break that memory, and being near him makes me relive it… and… and it’s all I can do to function some days.” Snape stormed away and closed down the fire chat connection.   
  
“Well that was unexpected…” Lucius sat up in his chair more then slightly caught off guard.   
  


***

  
Harry sat on the edge of the tub and sighed.  He liked Draco, he was sure of it… sure that he even cared for him more then just a friend.  But some part of him still worried.  Worried that what if he turned out like the last man he’d tried to love.  Sighing to himself he turned at a small sound he heard.  He noticed a painting of tall grass he’d missed earlier while in the shower.  He blinked and realized there were several small creatures looking out of a hiding place in the grass at him.   
  
“What the…?” He started and heard a tribal sounding shout and the creatures were gone.  Harry blinked and moved closer to the painting.  Only vaguely sure he’d scared them off by speaking he moved back and finished dressing.  He’d have to ask Draco about the things in the paintings.  He eventually poked his head out of the bathroom.  “Hey Draco could you come here?”   
  
“Yeah?” Draco said sheepishly as he came to the door.  “About earlier…I...”   
  
“Yeah I know.” Draco blinked as Harry blushed.  “Can we talk about it later?” Harry smiled at Draco’s happy nod.  “Okay… um… something was watching me out of the painting in here.” Harry let Draco in at his confused look.  Draco spotted the painting and smiled.   
  
“You’ve just found a feral tribe of house elves.”   
  
“Feral tribe of what?” Harry looked confused.   
  
“Dobby, could you please come here…” Dobby popped in near Draco and gave Harry a start.   
  
“Sorry sir.” He bowed.   
  
“It’s… okay.” Harry straightened up.   
  
“Dobby’s a house elf, one of the best too.” Draco beamed.   
  
“Master is too kind.” Dobby’s little bald head blushed.   
  
“We paint house elves into paintings to make a magical copy of them for the painted people to use.” Draco blushed as he realized how that sounded.   
  
“Okay… I can understand that…” Harry said, mentally making a note about the house elves for later.  “But why paint feral ones?”   
  
“Oh we didn’t paint them feral.  They just… well they realized that there wasn’t much we could do to force them to do what we wanted.  So they turned back into wild elves.  Some of them still hang around to help when you spot one.  And if you ask them they will out of instinct, but they hide pretty good.” Draco shrugged.  “So most of the paintings do for themselves.”   
  
“That’s just… odd.” Harry looked back at the painting.   
  
“Well we figure they’re entitled to do what they want in their tribes.  We researched ancient house elves and had several paintings designed so they could have ancestral settings to live in.” Draco   
  
“Draco what else do you have living in your paintings?” Harry gave him a sideways glance.   
  
“Merefolk, unicorns, centaurs, elves, wizards, a few Loltz, and I think there’s a Dragon around here somewhere.” Draco looked around the room.   
  
“A Dragon?” Harry looked alarm.   
  
“Well Great Uncle Agregance wanted to liven up the paintings when this was his house… so he had a dragon or three added here and there.  I think they’ve been hunted down to just the one…” Draco pondered looking at the painting.  “I’m sure one of the knights or the wizards would know.” He shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragons and Feral House Elves…. -can’t keep a straight face at that-


	12. Here there be Dragon

Severus paced his rooms in the dungeons of Hogwarts.  He’d spent the better part of his adult life attempting to put the memories of his childhood behind him.  He looked at the photos of his mother and sighed.  She’d died shortly after he’d started his second year at Hogwarts, all those years ago.  It’d been after that his father had taken to going beyond beating him.  He shivered at the thought of it, mentally cursing himself for being too weak to fight off the memories.   
  
Pacing around the room, desperately looking for something to take his mind off of his own past, Snape found something he’d all but forgot about.  His robes billowing about him like as he walked across the room.  Sitting on a shelf containing the meager possessions from his past, a small gold locket sitting beside his yearbook.   
  
“Why...?” Snape cried as he picked up the locket, opening it to see a picture of James and himself.  Lily had given it to him at graduation.  Kissing him on the cheek she’d said she wanted him to keep a close eye on both her men.  He sighed as he looked at the pictures.   
  
Snape looked at the book he’d refused to open for the last few weeks.  Ever since he’d heard that Potter was going to be coming this year.  He picked up the worn leather bound tomb that seemed to hold his deepest darkest secrets.  He stroked the embossed Hogwarts seal and opened the book.  He knew what page he wanted to look at.  Different wizarding photos moving as he turned the pages.  A teardrop fell on an old photo of two boys sitting alone under a tree.  Shoulder to shoulder.  No names on the photo, but he didn’t need any.  Stroking the back of the boy with the wild hair Snape began to cry.   
  
“James...”   
  


***

  
  
“Okay, what’s one wear to go hunting a Loltz?” Harry sat down on his bed.   
  
“Um.. well I have some boots that should fit you.  And probably winter hunting robes.” Draco looked Harry up and down.   
  
“You wouldn’t happen to have some in my size?” Harry tilted his head to the side.   
  
“Uhhhhhhhhh....” Draco seemed to space out, his mind taking him to all the delicious places changing cloths could take you to.   
  
“Uh?  Uh, what?” Harry looked around confused.   
  
“What?” Draco blinked.   
  
“You zoned out there.” Harry hugged him.  “Question too difficult?” He smiled.   
  
“No....” Draco blushed.  “ I mean...  yeah I have some in your size.” Draco stood up.  “I’ll be right back okay?”   
  
“Sure.” Harry smiled at the rosy glow of Draco’s blush on his pale complexion.   
  
“okay...” Draco dashed out of the room.   
  
“What was that about?” Harry shook his head.   
  
“Kid, I know just about all there is about human nature... and even I don’t get him some days.” Tristram smiled, spelling his apple core away.   
  
“Is this about earlier?” Harry’s shoulders fell.   
  
“Naw.... It’s... um... well yeah... probably a little bit.” Tristram bit the inside of his cheek.   
  
“Gods.” Harry shook his head.   
  
“You can’t blame yourself.” Tristram sat down.   
  
“I know... I know I shouldn’t... but... I... and he... and I... and I can’t.” Harry sighed as he flopped back against the bed.   
  
“That’s a lot of feelings for one statement.” Tristram smiled, trying to lighten the mood.  “Even one where there wasn’t that many solid words.”   
  
“Much more and my head’ll explode.” Harry sighed.   
  
“Well I’m here to listen.” Tristram shrugged.   
  
“Well... maybe...” Harry turned his head to look at the painting.   
  
“What’s on your mind?” Tristram stretched out on the floor of the painting he was sitting in.   
  
“How do you know if you like boys or not?” Harry bit his lip.   
  
“Well.” Tristram seemed to be pondering what to say.  “Well I think most people think of each one and attempt to see which excites them more.” Tristram studied Harry.   
  
“I think I had that choice kind of made for me.” Harry snorted.   
  
“Well so?” Tristram blinked at him.   
  
“Uh... I was kind of raped.” Harry pointed at himself.   
  
“And this defines you how?” Tristram surprised Harry with that.   
  
“I... I don’t know...” Harry sat up and looked at him.   
  
“Exactly.  You don’t know because it doesn’t.” Tristram looked at him.  “It’s a nasty bit of business that was done to you.  Not something that just happened, and it doesn’t define you as a person.  The work of others is NOT your fault.” Tristram nodded to him.  “Don’t let anyone ever tell you different.  That wasn’t your fault and it does NOT mark you or make you damaged.  It just means you have a dark point to overcome.” Tristram stretched.   
  
“Wow.... how.... how did you get so damn smart?” Harry blinked, his mouth hanging open.   
  
“Well, besides being ages old... there’s the fact that my son was raped by a band of muggles.” Tristram shrugged.   
  
“What?” Harry’s voice filled with fear and shock.   
  
“Yes, Nathaniel... Well let’s just say... I didn’t take well to the muggles doing that to my son.  And it’s the first time I’d ever lost my temper.” Tristram sighed.  “I only vaguely remember the events after I found him near death from their attention.” Tristram sighed.  “But I do remember waking up to find my son alive, and spending months nursing him back to health even with our magics.” Tristram wiped away a paint chip tear.  “So I learned a few things...”   
  
“Yeah.... I can see.” Harry got up and stroked Tristram’s cheek.  “Did he ever get over it?” Harry bit his lip.   
  
“You can actually ask him yourself.  He’s in one of the paintings.”   
  
“Really, which one?” Harry looked at him curious.   
  
“Did Draco tell you about the dragon....”   
  


***

  
  
“Harry...?” Draco knocked on the door, finding it open slightly and with out Harry.   
  
“Oh, he’s went to see Nathaniel.” Tristram said from where he was curled up in his painting.   
  
“Why’d he go to see him....?” Draco frowned.   
  
“Because I told him about Nathaniel’s past.”   
  
“what?” Draco’s eyes went hide.   
  


***

  
  
“RARRRRRRRRR!” Harry turned a corner and saw a fierce Dragon barreling down on a young knight.  He looked like he couldn’t be more then twenty-five at the oldest.  The knight lunged at the beast; narrowly missing it’s heart.  The creature reared back and bellowed its crimson flame at the knight’s burned and cracked shield.  The Knight gave an almighty battle cry as he lept into the air, attacking the Dragon as if his very life depended upon it.  Beating his broken shield against the armor of the beast he finally cast aside the remnants of his shield and lept forwards and struck the beast with his bare fist.  Jumping backwards he landed on his back on the soft grass.   
  
“Had enough for today Lilurum?” He smirked up at the dragon that landed beside him.   
  
“Muuurrrr Mor murrr mur murrrr Roooooaaaaaarrrrrrr.” The dragon smirked down at him.   
  
“Fine, let me get a new shield and we’ll play again.” He reached out his hand, the dragon instinctively ducking its head down to be petted.   
  
“Wow....” Harry moved closer to the frame.   
  
“Well hello there.  You’re new.” The knight stood up; running a hand through is golden locks he smiled dazzlingly.  “I’m Sir, Nathaniel de Malfoy.” He bowed politely.  “And to whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?”   
  
“Harry Potter, sir.” Harry bowed back.  Thinking it only polite to do so once you’d been bowed at of course.   
  
“A pleasure to meet you on this fine day.” He smiled and then turned back to the dragon.  “Lilurum go get a drink and we’ll play again after bit, okay?” The dragon nodded and took flight.   
  
“He’s amazing.”   
  
“Thanks.  It took forever, but we forged a friendship.  It’s nice to have someone to pal around with in here.” He smiled out of the painting.  “So, what brings you Mr. Potter to our lower library?” Nathaniel walked towards his gear that he’d stowed on the hillside against a tree.   
  
“I um... well that is...”   
  
“It’s a delicate mater I take it?” Nathaniel looked out at Harry as he downed water from his cantina.   
  
“Well I was telling your father about what happened to me and he said I should talk to you.” Harry blushed having said that out loud.   
  
“My father sends you....” Nathaniel looked down for a moment and then smirked.  “A kindred spirit are ye, bound by the demon of lustful advance?” Nathaniel said in an almost joking sort of way.   
  
“If that’s your way of asking if I was raped too, yeah...” Harry seemed to be trying to fold in on himself to avoid having to face this anymore.   
  
“Aye, a dirty business with other folk can’t keep it in their britches.” Nathaniel sat down hard on the grass.   
  
“Yeah.” Harry put his hands into his pockets.  Focusing on nothing more then the slow play of wind on the painted flowers.  Marveling at the life sized painting that took up the better part of the wall.   
  
“Is it still going on?” Nathaniel looked at him hard.   
  
“No.  They caught him... he’ll probably die for what he’s done to me.” Harry pulled a chair over to the painting and sat down, sighing as he did so.   
  
“That is beyond and beside the point right now.  Do you believe what he did to you was wrong?” Nathaniel looked at Harry, studying his face.   
  
“I... um...” Harry bit his lip.   
  
“See till you know through and through it was wrong of him to do that to you.” Nathaniel nodded at Harry.  “You won’t be able to forgive yourself and to move on.” He smiled at Harry.   
  
“i think it was wrong.” Harry sat down beside the painting.  “But I think some of it’s my fault.” Harry put his head against the cool marble wall.   
  
“Harry.” Nathaniel’s voice was soft and open.   
  
“Yeah?” Harry looked up.   
  
“Not a single thing about this was your fault.  Believe that.  Okay?”   
  
“i..” Harry sat there and thought about it for a long time.  They sat in silence while Harry thought about that.  Harry finally gave a deep sigh.   
  
“Come to some kind of conclusion?” The voice of the painted knight asked above his head.   
  
“Yeah.  I think you’re right.” Harry gave a sad smile.   
  
“Well I know I’m right.” Nathaniel smirked.   
  
“You sound just like Draco.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Draco smiled from the doorway.   
  
“meap!” Harry blushed.  “How much of that...?” He looked down at his shoes, trying hard not to focus on Draco.   
  
“I came in on him being right about something and how he knew it and that reminded you of me.” Draco scooted down and sat next to Harry.   
  
“Oh.” Harry tried to be conversational but in his heart he was still too confused to understand anything that was going on in his head.   
  
“You know I don’t want to push you... right...?” Draco bit his lip.   
  
“Yeah.” Harry leaned his head on Draco’s shoulder.   
  
“And you know I like you.” Draco blushed at saying it out loud.   
  
“I know.  And I like you back.” Harry snuggled close to Draco’s side.   
  
“Okay.” Draco blushed a darker shade of pink.  “Well um...I...” Draco seemed to have lost the ability to think in any form of cohesive thought.   
  
“Well.” Harry finally said after a long time.   
  
“Well what?” Draco looked up alarmed.   
  
“Just trying to draw your mind back in to what’s going on.” Harry smiled.   
  
“I... oh.” Draco blinked, his mind going a mile a minute as he thought about Harry being so close to him.  Harry turned and kissed Draco gently on the cheek.  “What was that for?” Draco looked confused.   
  
“That was because you’re a perfect gentleman.” Harry got up and looked back at Draco, sitting there gobsmacked, stroking the spot Harry had kissed.  Smiling warmly down at Draco he crouched down.  “And I do appreciate it.” He hugged Draco before getting him back to his feet.  “Now how about those cloths?” He smiled softly, waving at Nathaniel as they took their leave from the library.   
  


***

  
  
Several hours later Harry, Draco, and Lucius were out on the grounds.  Their bodies covered in snow-white robes to help them blend in with the fresh snow all across the landscape.  Their wands in their hands prepared for the hunt.  They’d trekked through the grounds in search of the Loltz and Harry was starting to wonder if such a creature actually existed.   
  
“Now remember Harry, the spell is Mitis quietus nex.” Lucius reminded him.   
  
“I thought we weren’t supposed to use magic outside of school?” Harry looked concerned.   
  
“Normally not, but on hunting trips it’s allowed.  And while there are no muggles around.  Plus you’re with me, and I’m a responsible adult.” Lucius smiled at the boy, catching Draco’s blush out of the corner of his eye.  He smiled warmly at the pair of them and slowly led the way up over a hill till they were looking down at a valley filled with lama shaped creatures.   
  
“Merlin....” Harry’s jaw dropped open as he saw the herd’s size.   “How many are we going... to... um...” Harry stammered.   
  
“Well normally only one.  But since there’s so many of us this year, I’d suggest at least two.” Lucius looked around the herd.   
  
“What are you looking for Mr. Malfoy?” Harry looked up at him.   
  
“Well I’m aiming for some of the elders of the herd.  That way we leave plenty of healthy young males for the mating season.” He looked around till he spotted several stragglers at the back of the herd.  “I think those are our prey.” He nodded to the boys.   
  
“You only hunt the older ones?” Harry turned and looked at Draco as if he wasn’t hearing Lucius right.   
  
“Their meat gets more tender the older they are.  And it’s easier on the herd to loose older Loltz instead of younger ones.”   
  
“And we’re going to go down and hunt those stragglers?” Harry wasn’t sure how this was going to play out.   
  
“Well we’re going to sneak around there...” Draco pointed to a spot far away from their current position.  “And then we’ll separate them from the herd.  Give them a bit of a run and then gently use the spell.” Draco looked at Harry closely.   
  
“That makes sense.” Harry nodded and seemed lost in thought.   
  
“Come along Harry.” Lucius tousled his hair and led the way around the hill towards where Draco had pointed.


	13. A Hunting We will go

“There’s not anything that says you have to cast it.” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear.   
  
“But...” Harry blushed.   
  
“We won’t think any less of you.  Normally I try but father usually bags the Loltz.  If you want to try that’s up to you.  But if you don’t just say so, okay?” Draco smiled warmly at Harry.   
  
“Okay.” Harry smiled back and hurried to keep up with Lucius.  It took them the better part of an hour to get down the snow-covered ridge quietly.  Moving along the worn path of snow covered earth; they found the spot Draco had pointed out earlier.   
  
“This looks like the perfect spot.” Lucius smiled.   
  
“Can Harry and I do the distraction?” Draco bit his lip and looked up at his father.   
  
“Okay Draco.” Lucius tousled his son’s pale hair; his black dragon hide gloves a stark contrast in color.   
  
“Okay, the spell we’ll be doing is Lumos Exstrapos.” Draco turned to Harry.   
  
“Any special wand movements?” Harry looked nervous.   
  
“Just put your wand out towards the clearing and touch my wand tip with yours.” Draco reached out and squeezed Harry’s shoulder.  “You can do this.” He smiled reassuringly.  Harry gave a less then sure nod and joined Draco at his side.  “On three.” Draco looked Harry in the eyes.  “One... two...”   
  
“Three.” They said together, their wand tips touching as they faced the herd.  “LUMOS EXSTRAPOS!” They shouted, a burst of totally harmless white light shot out like a massive flashlight had just been turned on.  The light spooked the herd that began running in two directions, trying desperately to avoid the strange light.  The elders now running towards the trees and the rest of the herd now running towards the rest of the clearing.   
  
“Now’s the chase!” Lucius took off running the boys close on his heels. They chased the small group of four elder Loltz for the better part of an hour, casting jinxes and other diversions to herd them where they wanted to go.  The Loltz, for all the talk of fine wizarding dining, had long ago developed the ability to sense magic.  Being able to feel the wizards’ made it even more difficult for them to use magic to kill them.  They were herding the smaller group back towards the larger of the two when Lucius finally called out.  “MITIS QUIETUS NEX!” The spell created a spray of white mist that nearly missed the trailing Loltz.  But as the spell struck the creature slowly came to a halt and then gently began to make a bed for itself.   
  
Harry marveled at the way that both Lucius and Draco avoided getting close enough to disturb the creature as it lay down for it’s final rest.  Draco even muttered a protective charm around it after it’d went to sleep.  He looked at Harry and blushes slightly.   
  
“Wouldn’t want anything disturbing the body before we get back...” He blushed deeper as they took off after Lucius who had kept on after the remaining three running Loltz.   
  
“You’re dad sure can run...” Harry panted as he tried to keep up.   
  
“It’s... all his... exercises....” Draco was trying to control his breathing and feeling like he was failing utterly at it.   
  
“Wow...” Harry felt so deeply envious of Draco at that moment.  He wished more then ever he had a father of his own.   He slowed his pace as he thought about that, thought back to what Hagrid had told him.  That Voldemort was still out there... that the murder of his family was still at large.  He suddenly felt so small and alone that he stopped running at all.  Draco looked back puzzled but ground to a halt and walked back swiftly to where Harry was standing.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Draco panted as he came close to Harry, only then realizing he was crying.   
  
“Gods you’re so lucky.” He managed to get out between sobs.   
  
“Wha...?” Draco moved next to Harry and held him.  “Why am I lucky?” He blinked, confused as to what had brought this on.   
  
“You have a father.” Harry sobbed out and Draco realized what this was about.  He pointed his wand at the stump near them and cast a warming charm on it.   
  
“Sit with me?” Harry nodded and let himself be moved.  “Harry,... I...” Draco started but decided to just hold Harry for a while.  Harry sighed gently as he turned into Draco’s touch.  “I can’t imagine how unfair it is.” Draco finally said after a long pause.  “Your uncle’s abuse, his brother’s abuse of you... and on top of all that dealing with finally finding out your parents were murdered and that no one did anything to stop him...” Harry sobbed gently against Draco.  “The universe pretty well shat on you mate.” Harry gave a snort.  “But you can take a little hope out of this.” Harry looked up at that.   
  
“What?” He sniffled.   
  
“You’ve only got up from here.” Draco snuggled close.  “And you have me to share it with.” He held Harry close.  “No mater what.  I’m your friend first.” Draco snuggled Harry and interlaced his fingers.  “Right?”   
  
“Right.” Harry choked back the new sobs threatening to tear their way through him.   
  


***

  
  
Lucius had noticed nearly the moment the boys quit running.  He’d worried about them and had even set a charm up to tell him what was going on.  He’d saw Harry sobbing and Draco comforting him and hoped that would do for now.  He’d finish chasing the smaller group and had bagged two more Loltz.  They’d have more then enough food this year.  After waiting quietly for the pair of them to finish passing on he quietly levitated the nested bodies and lead them back gently and slowly to where the boys were camped out under the warming charm.   
  
“Everything alright?” He asked as he approached.   
  
“Yeah.” Draco answered as he cuddled a nearly sleeping Harry.   
  
“Tuckered him out?” Lucius gave his son a way out of telling him what had happened.   
  
“And then some.” Draco answered, spelling out in their code that he’d talk to him about it later.   
  
“You think you can walk Harry?” Lucius got down near where Harry as lightly dozing, the emotional release draining him so in the biter cold.   
  
“Not sure Mr. Malfoy.” Harry said in a sleep filled tone.   
  
“Okay, Draco, see if you can help him walk till he can’t walk any more.  Then we’ll call for a house elf to come get the Loltz and I’ll apperate the pair of you back to the chateau.”   
  
“I think we should just skip to that part...” Draco bit his lip as Harry started snoring.   
  
“You have a point.” He smiled at his son.  “Dobby?” Dobby popped in near him.   
  
“Yes sir?” The small house elf bowed.   
  
“I need you to take the three Loltz back to the house.  I’ll manage the boys.” He laid the two Loltz down and summoned the third to him.   
  
“Yes sir.” Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers, all three Loltz and himself vanishing.   
  
“I’d love to know how they do that.” Draco marveled after him.   
  
“House elf magic.  Raw power governed by will.” Lucius smiled at his son.  “They know things we’ll never even understand.” He took Harry from his son and draped him over his shoulder.  “Hold on close.” Draco nodded and latched onto his father’s hand, and Harry’s foot.  With a loud pop they vanished, pulled through the insanely tight expanse of apperation space till they landed in the foyer of the chateau   
  


***

  
  
For the second time that day Harry woke to finding himself in his bed at the Malfoy winter home.  He blinked and then blushed realizing he must have fallen asleep after crying on Draco.  Mentally berating himself he looked for Tristram in the painting but didn’t find him.  Surely they’d have left someone to tell them when he woke up... wouldn’t they?  Harry turned his head, as he became aware of breathing in the room.   
  
He looked around the dark room and spotted Draco curled up in a chair that could not have been that comfortable to sleep in.  And asleep he seemed to be.  Harry smiled to himself.  ‘My perfect gentleman.’ He said to himself as he got out of the bed.  He’d quite clearly been worried about Harry but had been to tired to keep watch.  The fact that he’d just opted to sleep in the chair rather then sleep in the bed showed Harry he cared for him and also worried how he’d have taken it if he’d woken up with Draco next to him.  Harry stood there a moment, having just gotten out of bed.  He thought about that.   
  
How would he have felt if he’d woken up beside Draco?  What if Draco had snuggled up against him?  Would he have been able to handle that?  He looked back over at Draco and studied his sleeping profile.  He told himself he’d have been able to take it, but mentally he thanked Draco for not testing that theory.  He pulled his wand out of his jeans and pointed it at Draco.  Casting the levitating charm he’d heard Lucius using earlier on the Loltz, Draco lifted slowly into the air.  Harry strained to keep him level.   
  
Quickly he yanked back the covers and levitated Draco onto the soft bed.  He pulled Draco’s shoes off slowly and tossed them away from the bed.  He’d laid Draco out on the space where he’d just vacated, his body heat still lingering on the bed.   
  
“Harry...” Draco whispered in his sleep as he buried his face into Harry’s abandoned pillow.  Harry smiled gently as he reached out and traced Draco’s cheek with his hand.   
  
“Your Harry.” He said softly before leaning in and kissing Draco’s cheek.  He walked around the bed and crawled in behind Draco.  He lay awake for a little while, watching Draco’s breathing.  But all to quickly the stress his body had went through that day caught up with him again.  He snuggled close to the warmth Draco was putting out in the big bed long after he’d gone to sleep.   
  


***

  
  
Snape sat down on his bed; the picture he kept in his locked bedside table in his hand.  It was a photo he’d lied all those years ago about destroying.  It was a photo taken in the summer of his third year.  His mother had died and James had seen how shaken Snape has been.  So he’d invited him round for the summer.   
  
Snape gave a small smile.  He remembered how Sirius had HATED that.  But had had to accept the fact that he was there.  The Potters were a fun loving family but they had rules about house guests.  He’d had to get along with Sirius for his entire visit.  Which wasn’t that bad when he avoided him.   
  
James had taken him down to a muggle shop and they’d had their pictures taken together in an odd little box.  James had paid for two sets of the three photos, wanting to remember the small bit of happiness he was bringing to a wide-eyed Severus.  The shock of the flash of the camera in the first photo.  The beginning of the first smile since his mother died the year before in the second photo.  And the third one showing his puzzled but pleased expression as he and James kissed for the first time where they could be seen.   
  
He smiled at remembering how James had torn out of there and picked up the photos before anyone could look at them.  Snape had thought he’d done something wrong till James hugged him and held his hand as they walked up the street.  He’d told him later that some muggles didn’t approve of boys kissing boys.  But that while he didn’t care what they thought, he didn’t want them hurting Snape over his liking them.   
  
Snape wiped away a tear.  Smiling ruefully to himself about how the little shit had thought it was him who would be hurt by the muggles.  Probably figuring the muggles would see him as a local and there by innocent, James had probably just not thought about what he was saying.  But they’d walked back with out incident and had hidden the photos from Sirius.  Their little secret from their solo trip.  He’d been excluded because James had convinced his mom that Sirius sure could use a hair cut.   
  
Snape smirked as he wiped more tears away.  He’d remembered the cross look Sirus had on his face as they walked up laughing.  His haircut down to a quarter of an inch and his face showing quite plainly that he did NOT like it one bit.  He’d looked right at James and told him he owed him.  Owed him BIG time.  And then had simply shrugged at Snape and left him along.  He’d never told James he heard him and Sirius talking that night.  He closed his eyes as he relieved it in his head.   
  
“What did you do with Snivilus all day?” Sirius’ smirk clear in his voice.   
  
“Don’t call him that.” James shot back.   
  
“Hey, no reason to get all defensive.” Sirius was confused as hell why calling Snape names had provoked James.  “What’s wrong?”   
  
“Sirius, his mom died.” Snape had frozen when he heard James say those words.   
  
“Fuck.  That’s why he’s been....”   
  
“Depressed and detached?” James filled in.  “I worry about him.” James sat on his bed, the squeaking springs hissing as he lay down.   
  
“So?” Sirius wasn’t the brightest of people some times.   
  
“So, he’s my friend Sirius.  I worry about him.  And he’s hurting.  I’m going to be there for him.” The convection in his voice bringing a blush to Snape’s face, even today.   
  
“James... you don’t expect me to... like him... do you?” Sirius danced around their issues.   
  
“Sirius, I know why you don’t like him.  And honestly... I think it’s a load of shite.  But that’s your issue to work through.” James sat up.  “The truth of the mater is, I’m not going to force you to like him.  But I am going to ask you to lay off of him.” Snape had blushed with shame at James fighting his battles for him.   
  
“Fighting his battles for him?” Sirius challenged.  Snape blushing worse over hearing his half cousin’s choice in words.   
  
“He doesn’t need me to fight his battles for him Sirius.” James’ voice filled with something.  “But what he does need are people who will let him have the time he needs to sort this out in his head.  Will you at least lay off till he’s better?” James knew he was fighting a loosing battle here.   
  
“Fine.” Sirius sighed and lay down on his bed.  “I’ll lay off if he will.” He huffed.   
  
“Right, like he’s the one who goes out of HIS way to start things with YOU.” James threw a pillow at Sirius’ head.   
  
“Hey!” Sirius said in an indignant tone.  “You’re my best friend!  You’re supposed to side with me!” The pout and the question clear in his voice.   
  
“Sirius.” James’ voice getting low and scared.  “I trust you.” Snape wished he could see their faces at this point.  “I mean I trust you with everything.” A long pause followed.   
  
“Go on.” Sirius said, agreeing with out asking that he wouldn’t blab about this.   
  
“I... it’s... yes you’re my best friend... and yes... normally I’d side with you... but the thing is... I... well he’s....” He bit his lip.   
  
“He’s your best friend too?” Sirius said in a snide voice.   
  
“He’s my boyfriend.” James said quickly.   
  
“He’s... what?” Sirius’ voice had gone from confused to enraged in seconds.   
  
“Don’t hate me?” James curled up.   
  
“Hate you?  No... but I’m going to rip his cock off!” Sirius rushed for the door.  Snape curled up figuring his life was over now.   
  
“SIRUS ANTHONY BLACK!” James yelled out, stopping Sirius in his tracks.   
  
“You used my full name.” Sirius looked shocked at his friend.   
  
“Something had to be done.” James blushed.   
  
“You just used my full name.” Sirius was dumbfounded.   
  
“And with damn good cause.  If you go anywhere near him to hurt him over this I’ll never speak to you again.” Snape’s eyes went wide, as he was sure Sirius’ did too.   
  
“You’d pick him over me?” Sirius’ voice near tears.   
  
“At this moment with you threatening him.  Yes.” James challenged.  “But I want you as my best friend, and I want to be with him too.” James sat back down on his bed.  “Sirius... I can’t explain it.  But I... I need him as much as he needs me.  And... it feels so right....” He sighed.  “Please say you’re okay with this?” James turned to look at Sirius.   
  
“I...” Sirius shut the bed room door and walked back to his bed.  “I can’t say that I’m fine with it.  I mean... I don’t mind you fancy another bloke.  That part isn’t big.  I mean my brother likes that Riddle git.  But... Snape?” Sirius’ eye roll clear in his voice.  “Why him?”   
  
“Because he makes me as happy as I make him.” James’ smile burning through his voice.   
  
“Whatever you sodding puff.” Sirius said in a jest as he threw James’ pillow back at him.   
  
Snape opened his eyes and wiped away the tears as he looked back at the photos.  He’d lied to James three years later and told him he’d burned them the night James broke his heart.  Lied that they’d never again remind Snape of what he’d ever seen in James.  They’d said some hateful things that night he’d lied about that.  But in the end James had went to Lily and taken the only remaining pure friend he had from him.  He wiped his eyes and looked at the photo.   
  
“Why wasn’t I good enough?” He sobbed as he uncorked his dreamless sleep potion.  It was nearly sunrise and he knew he needed some rest.  And if he dreamed, he’d see James again, like he always did.   
  


***

  
  
Draco stirred as the sun warmed his face.  He stretched out and turned only to feel something-warm touch his face.  He frowned and reached up to touch what ever it was.  Then he felt the soft moist kiss of something out in the real world.  He scrunched up his face, one eye closed against the world to hang onto the last visages of sleep, the other now wide open and searching the world.  He spotted Harry smiling sheepishly at him before getting another kiss on his nose.   
  
“Morning sleepy.” Harry grinned.


	14. Fun

“Morning... why are you in my bed?” Draco asked sleepily.   
  
“Other way around.” Harry kissed him on the forehead.   
  
“Wha?” Draco screwed up his face and looked around the room.  “I’m in your room.” Harry grinned at him.   
  
“Yes you are.” Harry was trying very hard not to burst into a fit of laughter.   
  
“Why?” Draco seemed not to be a morning person.  His brain still too groggy and sleep addled to put anything together.   
  
“Because I put you here.” Harry grinned.   
  
“You... wait... I feel asleep in the chair... didn’t I?” Draco scratched his wild and unruly locks.  He always hated how he could go to bed with a perfect hairdo and he’d always wake up with bed head.   
  
“Yeah.  So I levitated you to bed and let you sleep here.” Harry propped his head up on his flexed hand as he lay on his side studying Draco’s face.   
  
“And... um... you...” Draco blushed.   
  
“I was and am okay with you being here.” Harry leaned over and kissed Draco’s nose.  “Like I said, you’re the perfect gentleman.  And I know I’m lucky to have you in my life.” Draco had been about to argue when Harry launched himself atop Draco and hugged him close.  “Thank you for being there.” Harry gave a small smile before disentangling himself.  “I hate to be rude... but I stink.... and so do you.” Harry wrinkled his face.   
  
“Malfoys never stink.  We bask in a musky aroma.” Draco gave a small true smile.   
  
“Right, next you’ll tell me you have odorless flatulence.” Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
“Who told you about that!?” Draco fained shock and out rage.   
  
“Go shower.” Harry pointed to the door.  “So I can.”   
  
“Oh alright.” Draco got up and kissed Harry on the nose.  “Turn abouts fair play.” Draco smirked and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.  Harry stood rooted to the spot. He stroked the end of his nose fondly.  Draco had kissed him.... his mind barely able to function beyond this for right now.  The joy of such a small act coursing through his system, he was mentally floating through his shower and redressing.  His mind didn’t really connect to what was going on when he realized he’d have to find the kitchen for breakfast.   
  


***

  
  
“Bloody hell who hit Harry with a happy stick?” Ron shot out as Harry walked in beaming.  None of them had ever seen him so chipper.   
  
“Can’t a bloke just smile?” Harry grinned at Ron, Blaise, Hermione, and Draco.   
  
“NO!” Ron and Blaise said in unison.   
  
“Well too bad.” Harry grinned at them and then sat down between Ron and Draco.   
  
“What’s making you so happy?” Hermione finally out and asked him.   
  
“Well, why don’t you ask Draco.” Harry said conversationally, turning to look at Draco, as did everyone else at the table.  He instantly sputtered and coughed up some of the morning coffee he’d been drinking.  He silently cursed his light complexion.   
  
“And what did little Draco do to put such a big smile on little Harry’s face?” Blaise asked in a gleeful manor.   
  
“Well apparently I’m a perfect Gentleman, and we never tell.” Draco finally recovered.   
  
“Oh?” Blaise blinked.  “When’d you go Gryffindor?” Draco and Ron both made a face at that.   
  
“Blaise I’ll thank you not to use that kind of ... vulgar language... in my house... or this early in the morning.” Draco shuddered.   
  
“Fair enough.” Blaise shrugged as he buttered a roll.   
  
“It’s a fair question though.” Hermione interrupted.  “What did you two boys do together that’s got you blushing and Harry smiling.” Ron’s eyes went wide.   
  
“You didn’t.” Ron was aghast.   
  
“No.” Draco rolled his eyes.  Knowing full well that Ron’s mind had instantly leaped to sex.  He signed to himself.  Ron seemed to be a bit of an early bloomer... heaven help Hermione when he finally got old enough to look for other people to cure that.   
  
“Then wha...” Ron started.   
  
“He kissed me.” Harry finally said as he snuggled close to Draco.   
  
“He... kissed you...?” Ron blinked.   
  
“Where?” Blaise grinned and Draco shot him a dirty look.   
  
“On my nose.” Harry looked up at Draco.   
  
“Funny... I never thought of calling it that.” Blaise smirked.   
  
“Oh hush.” Harry waved at him.   
  
“In all fairness you kissed me first.” Draco looked at Harry; the blush on his cheek bones a rose flush.   
  
“Yeah.  And I don’t regret it.” Harry leaned up and kissed Draco right on the mouth, before licking a bit of jam from the corner of Draco’s lips.  “Yum... what had that in or on it?” Draco just kind of sat there, the kiss having shut off every part of his brain.  “Uh... you in there?” Draco’s face broke into a wide smile.   
  
“Yeah.” He leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips.  He pulled back.  “And it’s the croissants.” Harry nodded dumbly and picked one up.   
  
“Holy fucking cow.” Ron’s jaw dropped down.   
  
“Really?” Blaise turned to Ron intrigued by this.  “Holy cows have sex now?” He grinned.   
  
“Gerr off.” Ron smirked back at him.   
  
“You first, you bloody wanker.” Blaise playfully shoved Ron.   
  
“Humph.” Hermione snorted.  “Boys.” She rolled her eyes at Ron and Blaise.  “On the other hand...” She turned and watched Harry and Draco making eyes at each other while eating.  “I can see the appeal.” She said in a dreamy voice.   
  
“So can I.” Draco looked right into Harry’s eyes.  Harry blushed three shades of red before finally looking away.  He just sat there looking down for the longest time.  He missed Draco’s worried look at the rest of the group.  Their silent conversation directing Draco to say something before Harry bolted.  “You okay?” He leaned in close and whispered.   
  
“you think i’m attractive?” Harry said in a little voice.   
  
“Yes.  I think you’re cute.  And handsome.  And I think you’re attractive.” Draco said into Harry’s ear.   
  
“r-really?” Harry’s voice still tiny.   
  
“Yes really.” Draco hugged Harry close to him.  Scared to death he might have just fucked it all up by going a step too far just now.   
  
“thanks.” Draco shuddered as the words ghosted across his collarbone.  Hugging Harry had caught his shirt and exposed his collarbone to the room.  Harry’s head was near there and Harry’s breathing was blowing across it.   
  
“You’re welcome.” Draco rubbed Harry’s back and just sat there holding him for the longest time.  When he finally felt like he could face the room he went back to eating.   
  
“It’s not going to be easy.” Blaise was the first to talk.  Harry looked up at him and Draco gave a warning glare.  “The both of you are bound to trigger that kind of response a lot right now.” Harry blushed but kept looking at Blaise.  “And it’s okay.  It’s natural and it’s what you should be doing.  It means you’re facing it.  Facing it and trying to get past it.” He gave a warm small smile to Harry.  “And I think Draco’s the perfect person to help you with that.” Draco’s glare went into a blush.   
  
“Why’s that?” Harry blinked and Draco looked at him kind of surprised and then turned to Blaise waiting on the answer.   
  
“What was his reaction just now?” Blaise nodded at Draco.   
  
“He held me and talked to me.” Harry said a little unsure of his answer.   
  
“Exactly.” Blaise gave a friendly smile.  “His instinct was to hold you and to talk to you and care for you.” Draco went three shades of red darker just then.  “So I think you have the perfect person to help you move on.” Blaise finished with a nod and then picked up a pastry and began devouring it.   
  
“Oh.” Harry blinked and blushed and turned to Draco.  “I...” He launched himself at Draco and hugged him close.  He’d not been this happy since before he’d had to go home and face this mess.  And having Draco to help him and to care for him made it all the more possible in Harry’s mind that he could get out of this hole.   
  
“Hi.” Draco said softly after a while.  He strokes a strand of hair out of Harry’s face.   
  
“Hi.” Harry smiled back to Draco.   
  
“Not that I’m complaining or anything... but the foods getting cold.” Draco grinned.   
  
“Wasn’t hungry anyways.” Harry kissed Draco squarely on the lips.  “And besides...” He smirked.  “I like being here.”   
  
“Oh you do, do you?” Draco smirked back.   
  
“Yep.  The cushions are JUST perfect.” Harry snuggled down into Draco.   
  
“GODS THAT TICKLES!” Draco let out a giggle.   
  
“Check please.” Blaise held up his coffee cup.


	15. In the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a darker twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to pheonlick who made it’s posting possible when it was first written.
> 
> Also MAJOR triggering, if you have issues with disfiguring and dismemberment, skip or skim the bit in the jail. Just warning you.

Draco shot him a bit of a dirty look, which was spoiled by the giant smile gracing his face.  He leaned in and whispered something into Harry’s ear. Harry turned his head and looked at Blaise critically for a moment before shrugging and looking at Draco again.  He leaned up and whispered something quickly into Draco’s ear.   
  
“Okay, and I’m supposed to think you’re talking about me?” Blaise smirked.   
  
“We’re Slytherins.  What makes you think we’d be so... Indiscreet?” Harry raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Because I can smell bullshit a mile away.” Blaise rolled his eyes.   
  
“Right...” Draco snorted.   
  
“You two want to be alone?” Ron looked up at them for a moment.  Something odd flashing across his face briefly.   
  
“You don’t have to go.” Harry looked up at Ron and wondered if he was okay.   
  
“Blaise...” Hermione leaned over and hugged him briefly before whispering in his ear.  “Take Ron somewhere and talk to him.” Blaise hugged her back and nodded.  “Thanks, needed a hug.” She wiped her eyes, and silently thanked her mother for teaching her how to cry on demand.   
  
“Hey Ron, let’s leave the love birds for a bit and you and I can go talk Quidditch.” He picked up a few more pastries and headed for Ron’s room with him.   
  
“What’s that about?” Harry looked at Hermione.   
  
“Ron’s feeling left out.  He’s the only Gryffindor here.  And I think he has feelings for Harry.” Hermione sipped her tea.   
  
“But.... I....” Harry blinked and wondered what he should do or say about that.   
  
“Don’t worry.” She reached across the table and held his hand.  “I had Blaise take him to talk to him.  Because Blaise is ... probably the best person to talk to Ron.” She grinned.   
  
“How so?” Draco frowned now.   
  
“Well besides being a smooth talker...” She smiled and wondered how the two boys had missed everything.  Then looking at their obviously over enamored state, she could understand totally how they’d missed it.  When you only have eyes for one person, you can miss anything and everything, or so she reasoned.  “He’s also totally in love with Ron.” She watched both the boys sputter at that.   
  
“What?” Draco asked first.   
  
“You didn’t come in here when I did.” She smiled softly.  “They were about as far apart as you two.” She giggled as Harry realized he was still basically on Draco.  “Nothing wrong with it.” She said hastily.  “But, they jumped apart when they caught sight of me.  I think Ron’s torn really.” She picked at her plate.  “On the one hand he feels infatuation towards Harry and on the other he feels... something at least... for Blaise.  And Blaise... well... I think he fancied Harry, but that he REALLY wants Ron.” Hermione looked up at their stunned faces.   
  
“Can you kind of explain that a bit Hermione?” Harry gaped at her.   
  
“Well....” She bit her lip.  “Only a little... most of it’s just how things feel when I’m watching or thinking about them.”   
  
“Not very Ravenclaw to go by instinct instead of logic.” Draco admonished her.   
  
“Well I do have facts... but it’d be like telling those two about what ever I see you doing.” Hermione dodged the unasked question.   
  
“Ah.” Draco understood instantly.  Harry looked up at him for a moment and then smiled.   
  
“That makes sense.  Thanks Hermione.”   
  
“What makes sense?”   
  
“Hermione doesn’t tell other people’s secrets with out their permission.  Clearly not a gossip.” He smiled at her offer his coffee.   
  


***

  
  
Blaise managed to get about halfway to Ron’s room before he changed directions and went to the first empty room near them.  Ron blinked and followed unsure as to where or why they were going.  Blaise ushered him into what looked to be a kind of sitting room and closed the door behind them.   
  
Ron went over and sat on a sofa and looked up at Blaise who was standing across the room.  A tongue tied Slytherin was not something anyone was used to seeing.  Especially Blaise, the silver tongued devil of Slytherin.  Ron waited a moment longer and decided maybe he’d better start.   
  
“You wanted to talk to me in private didn’t you.” Ron stated rather then asked.   
  
“Yeah.” Blaise started to find his voice.  “I... I like you.” Blaise came over and sat next to Ron.   
  
“I like you too.” Ron shrugged.   
  
“I mean... like Draco likes Harry.” Blaise looked up into Ron’s eyes.   
  
“Oh....” Ron stopped and thought about it for a bit.  “I like you like that too.” Ron blushed as Blaise’ eyes went wide.   
  
“Um....” Blaise blushed now as he realized his pants were tenting with his young boner.   
  
“Me too.” Ron gestured down at his own sizable lump.   
  
“Maybe we... could take care of these?” Blaise bit his lip.   
  
“Maybe....”   
  


***

  
  
Vernon and Tomas were asleep in their cell when two hooded people walked in.  The man was pointing his wand at Vernon and the woman pointing hers at Tomas.  Together they began working spells and exacting revenge.  Neither caring that they were hurting these muggle scum.  Both were busy picturing a scared eleven-year-old boy curled up and sobbing on a hospital table.  They’d swore they’d protect him and now they were.   
  
The man finished on Vernon.  Beating a sleeping muggle with magic not much to his liking but something the man needed just the same.  While Tomas let out mute screams.  Lucius had made the man relive things form Harry’s point of view and he’d loved it.  This was more powerful...  breaking the evil filth that was his mind till he could see what he’d done was wrong.  She raised her wand and looked at the thing pretending to be a man.  Tomas broke down sobbing.  Totally ashamed of himself and what he’d done.  He looked around and found a knife they’d left with his food.  He looked up into the woman’s face.  The glowing green eyes so familiar but so alien at the same time.  They belonged on the man’s face... not hers... Tomas looked at him.   
  
“I’m sorry...” He sobbed.  “C-can you forgive me?” He sobbed harder.  “Harry... you’re a beautiful man... can you ever forgive me for being so... vile....” Tomas was wrecked with sobs.   
  
“I can’t.  Maybe Harry can.... someday... but what you did to my son... I’m going to make you suffer.” The man said in a dark tone.  “You are going to know pain.  And know you deserve every minute of it.” He pointed his wand at the man.  “Get to it.”  Tomas nodded and took off his clothing.  He put the teeth of the blade just above his penis.  “Get to it.” The man glared as Tomas started moving the knife and cutting into his own flesh.   
  
“We have to go James.” The woman’s lovely red hair spilling out form her hood.   
  
“I know Lily.  I know.” James kissed his wife as they walked out, informing the guards they’d need to take Tomas to a doctor soon to stop the bleeding to keep the monster alive to feel the pain he had earned.  They got outside the muggle police station and vanished.   
  


***

  
  
Blaise looked Ron up and down after spelling the door shut and then each having removed his clothing.  They stood there naked looking at each other.  Ron felt self-conscious the way Blaise kept eyeing him.  Then Blaise moved on him, kissing and snogging him as they rolled around together on the sofa.   
  
“So beautiful... so perfect...” Blaise kissed Ron again and then took hold of their cocks in his hand.  Slowly humping against Ron’s cock he began to wank the pair of them.  His lips seeking Ron’s out as Ron sought out Blaise’s lips.  But skilled hands and hard cocks at the age of eleven doesn’t lead to much staying power.  Soon the pair of them were cumming against one another.  Snogging while cumming and then laying together in their mixed cum sleeping gently.  Both utterly happy they’d found each other.   
  


***

  
  
“And I thought they’d have to talk more.” Harry smiled as he waked with Draco.  Draco had been showing him around the place when they’d walked past the sitting room and heard Blaise and Ron cumming.  The declarations of love, making is sweet and full of tender feelings.   
  
“At least they’ve got each other.” Draco smiled softly.


	16. Heart Break

Draco finished his tour and hugged Harry as they now aimlessly walked around the place.  Harry had never felt this kind of utter contentment.  He smiled at Draco and cuddled with him as they walked along.  And in his heart he knew he’d finally found the one person who would never hurt him on purpose.   
  
Draco was utterly beside himself.  He wasn’t sure what he should be doing.  And he wasn’t sure if he was putting any pressure on Harry.  His mind over thinking everything he nearly missed the fact that he’d just walked half a hall away from Harry.   
  
“Something get your attention?” Harry smiled softly.   
  
“Over thinking again.” He blushed.   
  
“It happens to the best of us.” Harry hugged him.   
  
“HARRY!” Ron and Blaise came running, obviously spelled clean because there were no traces of their _activates_ as they came running.   
  
“What’s up?” Harry blinked, the grin on his voice dying as they got closer.   
  
“Come quick, something’s happened!” Ron was frantic.   
  
“What happened?” Draco looked Blaise in the eyes.   
  
“His uncle and the filth... they tried to end their lives just now.” Blaise’s voice low.  “The police are saying that their lawyers visited them last night... and then they attempted to commit suicide by... mutilating themselves... they’re in the hospital now.  But... they’re...” Blaise bit his lip.   
  
“Harry their pleading guilty.  They’ve asked the judge to put them in jail and then give them the death penalty.  They’ve both admitted about how they’re filth and deserve to die.” Ron bit his lip too.   
  
“Wha....?” Harry dropped to his knees quickly holding himself.  His panic attack gripping him before he even realized what was going on.   
  
“Thanks for the news, does father want us?” Draco got down and sat on the floor holding Harry close to him.   
  
“Yeah, he said to meet him in the library.” Ron bit his lip.   
  
“Go tell him we’ll be along as soon as we’re able.” Draco gave them both meaningful looks before directing all of his attention at Harry.  Holding him and soothing him as he sat there on the floor hoping that some good came out of this.   
  


***

  
  
Harry eventually went and talked with Lucius who told him that his uncle and his brother were asking to speak to Harry, but only with the lawyers present.  Harry bit his lip and nodded.  He didn’t know however the judge was also called.  He’d been asked to witness this and decide the case solely on what he saw here today.  Lucius arranged for a portkey to the hospital and walked the children into the waiting room.  The lawyers and the judge eyed him with all the children.   
  
“Sir?” Vernon’s lawyer looked at the man.   
  
“Not all mine.” Lucius smiled warmly but authoritatively.  “The blonde one’s mine.  The rest are his school friends.  We were on holiday when we were contacted.  It took us a fair bit of time to get here.” He acted winded.   
  
“Ah.  Well... as you know then... my clients have asked.... to apologize to the boy.  And to beg for their lives to be ended.” He looked at Harry gently.  “Which is probably the best thing.” He sighed.   
  
“You don’t believe their innocent, do you.” Lucius eyed the man.   
  
“I’m trained to defend anyone who needs me.  But... no.  It’s very clear that these two are guilty of a very evil crime.  And I’d been recommending they accept their fate and not try to fight this.” He sighed.  “I can’t win a case that’s clearly in favor of the boy they attacked.  And I wouldn’t want to even try.” He crouched down and looked directly at Harry now.  “You have my deepest apologies that it’s taken the legal system this long to protect you.  We failed you utterly, but now we have a chance to make it up in some small way to you.” The man wiped a tear away as he left the room.   
  
“What was that about?” Ron blinked.   
  
“His own son is Harry’s age.” The Lawyer that Lucius had paid for said softly.  “I think he’s been picturing what if they’d done that to his boy.” He said softy.  “Now the thing we can’t piece together is the police swear their lawyers visited them last night.  But... he’s their only lawyer and the police witnesses swear he wasn’t there.” The lawyer scratched his head.  “They also said the defendants gave descriptions of an older Harry and a woman with Harry’s eyes.” Lucius gave a hard look at that.   
  
“B-but that.... that’s not possible.” Lucius gaped at the man.   
  
“Lucius, I know that.   And you know that... but some how they gave near perfect descriptions for Lily and James.” He said in a soft whisper.  “Their saying they came there and they realized what they did was wrong.” He looked up at Lucius.  “I’m not sure who the hell those two were, but there is NO way they could have been Lily or James.  People who’ve been dead ten to eleven years... DO NOT just get up and decide to magically torture muggles.” He said under his breath as the Judge and the other Lawyer came in.   
  
“Their ready to see you now.” The judge gave a sympathetic look at Harry.  Harry clung to Draco and they allowed him to come in.  No one was about to even try to make Harry uncomfortable.  They entered the room and Harry drew in a shocked breath.  He’d been expecting bad, but nothing like this.  He was torn between them deserving it and feeling sorry for them.   
  
“h-harry.” Tomas croaked out, his throat stitched back together.   
  
“t-t-tomas.” Harry stuttered out as he trembled.   
  
“i can’t ask you to forgive me.” His eyes looked utterly sad.  “What I did... is beyond evil.” He was sobbing.  “I know that now... and I am truly sorry.... I saved them time and... started the process of atoning last night.” He looked down at the tubes coming out of his cloth-covered crotch.  “It won’t ever hurt another soul.” He said in a disgusted tone.  “But i want you to promise me something.” He looked at Harry with soft eyes.  “Find someone who makes you happy.  Find that person and stay with them.  You... you don’t just deserve it... you should have had it from the start.” Harry’s mouth fell open but he didn’t let go or move too far from Draco.  Tomas coughed a little and eventually started talking again.   
  
“I’m a monster Harry.  What I did was wrong.” He looked at the boy.  “And I’m going to try to make it.... well I can’t ever make things right.” He said defeatedly.  “I hurt you in a way that I had no right to.” His eyes never left Harry’s.  “But I’ve talked Vernon into signing the papers that say he and I have no authority over you.  And we’ve both signed detailed... confessions.  We’ll hopefully go to prison where they’ll do what should have been done to us monsters.” His voice asked no sympathy.  His eyes didn’t try to control.  He was a dead man walking and he knew it.  This was his attempt at giving Harry closer.   
  
“okay.” Harry’s voice was low.  The fear in him was clear to everyone.   
  
“I want you to try to move past the ugliness I brought to you.  Forget that filth like me exists.  And fill your mind with good people, like the ones who rescued you.  They care about you deeply.  And.... they want what’s best for you.” He gave a sad smile.  Harry broke down sobbing then and everyone turned to him.   
  
“What’s the matter Harry?” Draco asked softly.   
  
“Y-you....” He looked directly at Tomas.  “You never loved me.  Did you?” His mind knowing if he didn’t buck up the courage to ask now he’d never know the answers to questions that plagued him.   
  
“In my twisted way I think I cared about having you around.  But I’m not sure you could call that love....” Tomas sighed deeply.  “Harry, you’re a special boy, and you will find love, and you’ll have a good life.”   
  
“why’d you do it?” Harry swallowed, not sure he wanted to know the answer.   
  
“Because I’m a sick creature.  And I had no control over myself.  I’m not saying that excuses any of what I did, or even begins to cover it.  But I’m a monster that shouldn’t have been put into you life.” Tomas looked Harry in the eyes.  “You didn’t deserve what I did.  And you are not to blame.  It’s important that you know that Harry.  This was NOT your fault.  And you did nothing wrong.  I’m the one who was horrible, and I’m the one who’s to blame.  So please do not blame yourself for anything.” He bit his lip as Harry trembled.   
  
“The only thing I blame myself for is believing any part of your lies to get my cloths off.” Harry looked back at Tomas showing his hurt.  “All I wanted was the guy who cared about me to be nice to me.  But you took that away from me.  And showed me he was just like everyone else in my life at that point.  Someone who wanted to use me for their own pleasures.” He sobbed as Draco held him.  “You turned me into a worthless piece of meat.  And I’ll probably spend the rest of my life hoping to forget about what you’ve done to me.” He looked Tomas right in the eyes.  “I hope you mean it about realizing it’s wrong... because.... even though you never cared for me... i did care about you....” He sobbed running out of the room.   
  
“Judge, please find us guilty.” Tomas looked at the judge and sighed.   
  
“I suppose the question is which way to punish you.” He sighed.   
  
“Oh that’s easy... the worst, most painful one.  Where we will die in utter pain.” Tomas looked the man in the eye.  “Because anything else would be an utter insult to the little boy who just ran out of this room.” He looked the judge in the eyes, and silently pleaded the man would kill him slowly and painfully to earn some justice for Harry.


	17. Freedoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Trigger warning for torture in this chapter, right from the start.

Lucius had thought a head and had them transferred to Auror custody before they were sent to muggle prison for execution.  He’d told the Auror’s he wanted a magical autopsy after they were executed, but he’d also had them fully examined before hand.  He wanted to know if magic was involved and whose magic it was.  But he had one last thing planned before they would die. He’d walked into the black room they were held in and looked them both up and down with cold stairs.   
  
“The boy you hurt is a celebrity in our world.” He looked at the pair of them.  “He’s a wizard, a magical male.  Who at barely a year old killed the darkest most evil wizard by back firing a curse onto the man.” Lucius stocked around them.  “Because of that the muggles believe you’re already dead....” Lucius gave a cold look.  “So I’ve been given permission from my ministry... I’ll be your designated torturer today.  Me and some of my friends.” He clapped and in walked three tall red headed men, and one dark greasy haired man.  “Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Severus.  These are the bastards who tortured Harry.”   
  
“Crucio.” Snape pointed his wand at Tomas watching him writhe.   
  
“We will not be fast.” Lucius said coldly.   
  
“Lashka.” Charlie yelled, his wand creating a whip out of flame, before whirling it around and wrapping it around one of Vernon’s hands.   
  
“And we’ll make this last.” Lucius glared.   
  


***

  
  
“What?” Lucius paced the room the lab technician was talking to him in.   
  
“We ran the test four times.  The magical signature on both match the deceased.... perfect matches at that.” He swallowed.  “Lucius, they accepted things under the imperious curse, cast from James and Lily Potter.  Now how in the hell two dead people came back and cast that spell on their son’s molesters... is beyond us.” The tech shrugged.  “If we had access to their lab we might know more. But it’s been sealed off since that night.” The tech sighed.   
  
“What?” Lucius’ eyes got wide.   
  
“Yeah they both worked here at the ministry.  Their lab is downstairs.” The tech swallowed.  “Fudge had it sealed the day they were killed.  No one knows why.” Lucius frowned.  Something wasn’t right about that, not at all.   
  
“What department?” Lucius had his suspicions.   
  
“Well they both worked as unspeakable down in the department of mysteries.  I’m not really sure beyond that.  You’d have to talk to the minister and get permission to talk to their department head.” The tech took a step back from Lucius.  The man had just came out of the time elapse chamber.  While he and the others had just spent a month torturing the muggles, they’d only been in the room for an hour to everyone outside.   
  
“Is Fudge in his office.” Lucius was wringing his hands.   
  
“Yeah...” Lucius turned and left the tech, who was happy as could be that Lucius hadn’t killed him.  Several people moved out of his way as he made it to Fudge’s office.   
  
“Come in...” Fudge said as he watched the door open. ‘oh shit.’ He swallowed trying to keep his face blank as a clearly angered Lucius came into his office.  “Lucius... how can I help you?”   
  
“The Potters’ office.” He sat down and glared   
  
“I see you’ve heard that they worked here for a time....” Fudge swallowed.   
  
“And you will grant me permission to look in their office...”   
  
“Now see here Lucius...”   
  
“No.  You see here.” Lucius’ eyes were cold.  “You are going to open their office for me.  And make their department head available.  And you will do so TODAY.” Lucius idly tapped his cane’s serpent head.   
  
“Lucius...” Fudge’s voice sounded defeated.   
  
“I’ll be waiting in the lift for my permission forms.” Lucius stood up.  “Good day Cornelius.” He inclined his head and walked to the lifts.   
  
“There goes one of the three people who scare me in this world.” Fudge shuddered to himself once he was alone, already drafting the permission slip.   
  


***

  
  
Lucius walked into the spinning room and looked at his paper.  He counted the rotations and the number of doors to his left.  He turned to the fifth door on his left and tapped the doorknob with his wand.  The door slowly opened and revealed a slightly messy office.  Lucius shook his head.  ‘There should be a sign... James Potter was here.’ Lucius smiled to himself as he closed the door behind him.   
  
Instantly he could tell who worked where.  James’ side messy and scattered with work and notes.  In utter contrast was the side that seemed to be Lily’s work place.  Everything was labeled and put into place.  Whole bookshelves full of what looked to be hand written notebooks of her research.   
  
“You wanted to see me?” A voice sounded behind Lucius pulling him out of his memory.   
  
“Yes.” He turned and looked at the strangely wrapped man.  The only bit showing his eyes and nose.   
  
“Name’s McKinder.  I’d show you my face, but then I’d have to kill you over the secrets written upon my flesh.” His voice gave some hint to his eastern heritage.   
  
“Yes... I’m...”   
  
“I know who you are.” McKinder narrowed his eyes.   
  
“Right.” Lucius sighed.  “As you probably know, I need to know what they were researching here.” McKinder raised an eyebrow.  “Specifically on the implications of time travel and/or post death resurrection, but not limited to those.” McKinder blinked now.  “What?”   
  
“They were working on the prospects of ancient magic and modern magic mixing.  They were theoretical magicians.” McKinder sighed.  “Their research in this room has been sealed off till their only living heir is of age.” He looked around the room.  “We do not know the extent of their findings.  Be mindful that everything in this room belongs to both Mr. Potter and the ministry.” McKinder pulled out a roll of parchment.  “This how ever was their final report to me.” He handed the note to Lucius.  “You may leave it here for Mr. Potter to read, or you may take it to him if you please.” McKinder shrugged and left before the door shut again.   
  
“What an odd man....” He picked up the parchment.   
  
_Dear Sir,_ _James and I have began to piece together the purpose of the doorway in the room of death.  We now understand that we might be able to save our son from that wicked monster.  We’ll know more if and when this works.  But sir... we will most likely die in the attempt... this is ancient magic older then known wizarding kind._ _We’ll be leaving for the hidden home this weekend.  If this worked, then not even that monster will be able to touch our son.  It will cost us our lives.  But we will protect our son.  In case it slips our minds when and if we get back to work, green note book, fourth row, and when I tell you the code word you’ll laugh.  He doesn’t think it’s as funny as you do sir._ _Lily._   
  
Lucius looked at the note and looked at the bookcases.  He followed the instructions and found the notebook titled in Lily’s handwriting.  Lucius opened it to find it blank.  ‘Damn, a vanishing charm coded to a word she didn’t tell anyone.’ Lucius looked over at James’ side.  It had to be something that James didn’t like being called and didn’t like.  He tucked the notebook into his cloak and decided there was only one place to go for that information.  Sirius Black.   
  


***

  
  
“I’m here with Black’s release papers.” Lucius walked through the doors at Azkaban, the charms had prevented his apperation directly here but he could live with that.  The wispy guards that made up the Dementors staff eyed him angrily through their dark hoods.  “Take me to him.” The creatures silently guided him.   
  
“ _here...._ ” The hovering guards pointed at the cell.   
  
“Thanks.” Lucius turned and knocked the bars.  “Black.” The mess of hair that made up Sirius’ matted mane turned to revealed his filth smudged face.  “Sirius.” Lucius glared at one of the guards.  “Open this door.  NOW.” The guards grumbled but complied.  “Let’s get you out of here.” Lucius moved forwards and picked up Sirius.   
  
“L-lucius?” Sirius choked out.   
  
“Yes Sirius, it’s me.” He helped the damaged man out of the prison.   
  
“W-why?” Sirius seemed to be trying to ask him why he was helping him.   
  
“The short version, Harry was sorted into Slytherin, he’s my son’s best friend, and I found out the muggles where raping Harry.  I started the paper work the second Draco told me Harry was his friend.  I want that boy with someone who will care for him.” Lucius walked the weakened man to his boat.   
  
“H-harry...” Sirius choked out.   
  
“That’s right Sirius, I’m taking you to see Harry.  You’re free now.” He gently rubbed Sirius’ back as they road the boat far enough to be able to apperate out.   
  
“thank you...” Sirius gave a weak smile before passing out in Lucius’ arms.   
  
“It’s okay Sirius, you’re safe now.” He held his wife’s cousin and apperated them to the house.   
  


***

  
  
“Are you okay Harry?” Draco sat on the bed looking at Harry who was sitting there thinking.   
  
“I... I’m not sure.” He looked Draco in the eye.  “In a way it.. it gave me closure... in another... it... it just left this hole in my heart.” Harry reached out and stroked Draco’s arm.  “A hole that’s longing for you.” He smiled and hugged Draco.   
  
“Well I’m here for the hugging.” He smiled, loving as he was held.   
  
“It did answer one major question for me.” He looked far away again.   
  
“What’s that?” Draco bit his lip.   
  
“I know what lust feels like.  I know what it feels like from the other person.  I thought that was love... but now I know it was just lust from him.  And an empty caring from me.  But... I can tell real love now.” He smiled warmly as he looked at Draco.  “And I can tell what real love feels like.” He picked Draco’s hand up and kissed it gently.  “And I know I love you.” He leaned in and kissed Draco deeply.   
  


***

  
  
“Take me to Harry.” Sirius begged once he woke up in a room he could only assume was in one of Malfoy’s houses.   
  
“Sirius.” Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose.  “I want you to look in the mirror.” He pointed to the mirror to his left.  Sirius whipped his head over to look at it.  Biting his lip he sighed.   
  
“Okay I see your point.” He sighed.   
  
“Go shower, that gives Remus time to get here and for me to tell Harry that you’re here.” Sirius nodded as Lucius talked.  “Now please.” He pointed to the bathroom.   
  
“... bails me out of jail just to get my pants off....” Sirius muttered as he went into the bathroom.   
  
“Gods help me.” Lucius muttered as he shuddered.  “Bitz.” A small elf popped in.  “See to his needs, and make sure to groom him.” He sighed as the elf nodded and he left the room.   
  


***

  
  
“Harry, do you have a minute...” Lucius knocked on the slightly open door only to be greeted with two breathless boys pulling part with a start.   
  
“DAD!” Draco’s voice abnormally high.   
  
“Mr. Malfoy.” Harry was slightly colored.   
  
“Right... and I’m not going to ask.” Lucius raised his hands.  “None of my business.  Just going to say take it slow.” He smiled to himself.  “But I did come to tell you that Harry I have invited a few guests who would like to meet you.” Harry instantly pinked up.   
  
“Who are they sir?”   
  
“Well the first is your parent’s best friend, Remus Lupin.  And the second... is their other best friend and your godfather... Sirius Black.” Harry’s mouth fell open.   
  
“G-godfather... does... does that mean... I... I can live with him?” Harry bit his lip.   
  
“Yes.” Lucius sat down in front of Harry.   
  
“why wasn’t i left with him?” Harry bit his lip but looked into Lucius’ eyes.   
  
“Because until today he was in prison.” Lucius watched shock etch itself into Harry’s eyes.  “He was framed by the monster that killed your parents.” Lucius looked down.  “I found out about it and was able to get him released today.” Harry took a deep breath.   
  
“He’s here?” Harry closed his eyes.   
  
“He’s getting cleaned up...” Lucius shot Draco a look.   
  
“Father... why don’t you leave us for a bit, I’ll try to get Harry prepared.” He led his father out.  “Down in the library for the meeting?”   
  
“Yes son.” Lucius smiled.   
  
“Call Severus and let him know or we’ll have a fight on our hands.” Draco smiled and closed the door before turning to Harry.  “You okay?” He bit his lip.   
  
“I’m not sure.” Harry looked up at Draco.   
  
“Want me to hold you?” Draco smiled.  Harry opened his arms and Draco smiled softly as he came over and hugged Harry.  “It’s okay.” Draco held him close.  “He’s not so bad, he’s my uncle too.” Draco smiled.   
  
“You’re... uncle?” Harry looked up into Draco’s eyes.   
  
“He’s my mother’s cousin.  As Professor Snape is their cousin as well.” Harry’s eyes got big.  “And Severus sometimes comes with us out here.  But I know since you’re here he’ll be here.  He’s... well he can seem cold but he cares about you.” Draco stroked Harry’s hair out of his eyes.   
  
“What if he hates me?” Harry’s eyes were pleading.   
  
“I think he’ll love you to bits.” Draco kissed Harry’s forehead.   
  
“You think?” Harry’s eyes revealing just how hungry for an adult to care for him, he really was.   
  
“I know.” Draco kissed his lips again.   
  


***

  
  
Sirius was standing there looking at his styled hair, and his trimmed beard.  He hadn’t ever looked this good in his life.  Well, not since his Hogwarts days.  He’s always thought himself a sexy animal back then.  Smirking to himself he didn’t hear the squeak of the door opening.   
  
“Hello Padfoot.”


	18. Lost Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three people that Fudge fears are Lucius, Voldemort, and his own mother. Just thought I’d throw that out for you lovely people. -smiles-

“M-moony....” Sirius looked over his shoulder’s reflection at Lupin and turned quickly.  “I..... gods...” He rushed forwards and hugged Lupin close.  “Gods I missed you.” He started breathing in Lupin’s scent.   
  
“Padfoot.” Lupin smiled as he momentarily just stood there before wrapping his arms around Sirius.  “Gods....” He held his friend close.  “I’m so glad Lucius got you out.” He cried softly as he held Sirius.   
  
“You and me both.” Sirius gave a soft smile.   
  
“I’m sorry....” Lupin cried as Sirus lifted up his chin and looked him in the eyes.   
  
“I can’t blame you.  Everyone thought it was me.” He wiped Lupin’s eyes.  “But I’d have died rather then let James down.” He said softly.  “Or let any of you down....” He whispered against Lupin’s lips before kissing him deeply.  Lupin’s hands going up and threading his hands into Sirius’ hair.  Clinging to his lover and trying to make up for lost time he never noticed the gasp from the door till Draco started talking.   
  
“Harry what.... oh!” Draco smirked.   
  
“i’msorryi’msorryi’msorry....” Harry started muttering trying to move out of the room, Draco grinned at Sirius and Lupin but went out with Harry into the hall.   
  
“shush....” Draco said gently as he helped Harry sit down.  “It’s okay.” He kissed Harry’s hands.  “It’s okay.  They’re not mad.  And it’s okay.” He smiled up into Harry’s stunned face.   
  
“He was kissing like we were....” Harry blinked.   
  
“You kiss like that?” Sirus came out and smiled, Lupin blushing behind him.   
  
“Yeah.” Harry nodded numbly.   
  
“Well...” Sirius crouched down in front of Harry.  “It’s a sign that you’re very much in love with someone special.” He smiled at Harry and then at Draco.  “And love is beautiful in all its forms.” He turned and smirked at Lupin. “Especially when it makes _him_ blush like that.” He nodded at Lupin while looking at Harry.   
  
“Why is he blushing?” Harry looked at Lupin.   
  
“He’s picturing all the things we could have been doing when you walked in.” Sirius grinned as Lupin went beat red.   
  
“What could.... OH!” Harry blushed as well.   
  
“Well hopefully you’d have laid down first.” Draco grinned.   
  
“Why?” Sirius turned to Draco.   
  
“Well it’s not proper sex if you’re standing.” He scoffed.   
  
“Oh really, trust me on this... you can sometimes get deeper while standing up and holding the person.  Plus you can control the penetration more, though you want to make sure the other person doesn’t squirm.” He smirked over his shoulder at Lupin but turned back to ketch Draco’s pink cheeks.  “And of course it helps you have a lot of upper body strength so you can lower and raise up the person on your hard prick.” Draco blushed out right at that.   
  
“Sirius.” Lupin gripped his shoulder.   
  
“Yeah?” Sirius turned around looking utterly innocent.   
  
“Oh knock it off.” Lupin grinned and hugged his lover.  “Where are we supposed to go to meet with your father?” He addressed Draco.   
  
“In the library.” He took Harry’s hand and started to lead them.   
  
“I’m Remus Lupin by the way Harry.” Lupin introduced himself.  “And the blunt one is Sirius.” He thwapted Sirius on the back of the head as they walked down the hall.  “I’d say it was the prison’s doing... but he was ALWAYS like this.” He rolled his eyes.   
  
“You used to love my frank manor.” Sirius postured.   
  
“Right... just like I enjoyed the time you.....” He leaned in and started whispering quickly into Sirius’ ear.  “.... and I still have the scar on my bum.” Sirius blushed bright red.   
  
“Not going to ask.” Harry grinned at the pair of them.  He enjoyed this kind of interplay of clear love present between the adults.   
  


***

  
  
“I honestly don’t know why you think I’ll behave like a child.” Snape sighed as he stood in the library.   
  
“Probably because he thinks that we’re going to fall back into our decades old fight.” Sirius gave a weak smile.  “But we don’t have a reason.” He picked up a drink Lucius had poured him and downed it.  “You’re doing everything in your power to protect Harry.  That makes up for anything you did or didn’t do back then.  Now it falls on me to make up for what I did do.” Snape’s eyes went wide.   
  
“you... i... what...?” Snape stood there flabbergasted.   
  
“Oh Draco told him you were coming.” Harry smiled.   
  
“And then I told him to get over his issues or he wasn’t getting _any_ for the next month.” Lupin smirked.   
  
“You two got together and you opposed James and I why?” Snape rounded on Sirius.   
  
“Because I was a small minded prick who cared about his happiness and no one else’s.” Sirius came over and put a hand on Snape’s shoulder.  “Can we continue this out of ear shot of the boy who looks like he’s about to fall apart?” They both turned to look at Harry who sat down looking distant in his eyes.   
  
“Harry.” Draco went over and started stroking his back.   
  
“professor snape... and my dad.....?” He blinked and looked down, his face showing his confusion.   
  
“Harry.” Snape crouched down and held Harry close to him.   
  
“You... you were... with him?” Harry whimpered out, trying hard to stop the tears he knew were coming.   
  
“From our third year to our sixth.” Snape closed his eyes and tried to keep his own feelings in check.   
  
“you loved him?” Harry’s voice got low.   
  
“Loved implies I ever stopped.” Snape wiped the tears from Harry’s eyes as they started falling.   
  
“What happened?” Harry’s eyes begging.   
  
“Sirius played a deadly joke on me... your father saved my life... and I didn’t take the whole thing very well.  And things were said... and I lied so he wouldn’t have to choose.” Snape sniffed slightly.   
  
“Hold on... what do you mean you _lied_?” Sirius crouched down next to them.   
  
“Honestly Sirius.” Snape sighed.  “You think after three years of loving that boy with every fiber of my being and planning out our lives together that I’d really just stop caring about him over him telling me not to try to get you sent to Azkaban for what you did?” His voice breaking into his sob.  “I realized right then that he’d have to pick... you or me... and I couldn’t make him do that.” He wiped his eyes.  “So I lied and that started that fight in the hallway.” Sirius’ eyes went wide.   
  
“You... oh fuck.” Sirius plopped down on his ass and looked shocked into the distance.   
  
“I sense there’s more of a story here.” Draco leaned over to Lupin, figuring he was the least emotional about the whole thing to talk to.   
  
“Snape told James he didn’t love him and he’d burned something important to the pair of them.... and they got into a hallway fight at Hogwarts.... which left Snape in the hospital for nearly three months... Lily was the only one who came to see him.... and when she stopped I went once to tell him I was sorry.  And I gave him something that I knew he wanted.” He gave a soft smile.   
  
“Yes, you gave me a photo album full of photos of the two of us...  the one that’s in my locked nightstand under the photos from the muggle shop...” Snape wiped his eyes again.  “I kept them as well as this.” He pulled out a gold locket out of his shirt and both Lupin and Sirius gasped.   
  
“When...?” Lupin gasped.   
  
“The day of graduation.” Snape smiled.  He looked at Harry and opened the locket for him to see.  “She told me to watch over both her men....” He showed Harry the picture of Snape and the picture of James.  “She was my best friend growing up.” He said with a smile.  “Which is part of why I’ve made it my business to look after you this year even before we met.” Snape wiped Harry’s eyes.   
  
“wow.” Harry squeezed Draco’s hand and looked into his eyes.   
  
“Severus, when you can... I want to speak to you.” Lucius came up and rubbed Snape’s back gently and hugged the man.  “Now our other guests, the other students, will be coming in... so we should probably get ready for them.” Lucius smiled as the other men nodded and started sorting things out.  Snape gave Harry one last hug and got up to talk to Lucius.   
  
“What is it Lucius?” Snape made sure they were out of ear shot now.   
  
“James and Lily Imperio'ed the two we took care of.” He looked Snape in the eyes.   
  
“That... that’s not possible....” He gasped.   
  
“I know that.  But their magic was all over those two.” Lucius sighed and looked Snape up and down.  “And I have this.” He pulled out a photo of James and Lily outside the hall of the two prisoners.  “I’m looking into it... but... they were unspeakables.” He saw understanding in Snape’s eyes.   
  
“Do you know what field?”   
  
“Hybrid and theoretical magics.” He held up a book.  “I think this has their last project, one that explains how they could come back to safe Harry.” He handed the book to Snape who opened it and blinked.  “But the note I read said it’s spelled to only show it’s words only after a word is said.” He sighed.   
  
“What word?” Snape looked curious now.   
  
“A name Lily called James that he hated being called.” Lucius shrugged.   
  
“That sounds like Lily, she’d probably have used the name I used to call him.” He smirked.   
  
“What was that?” Lucius raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Broomhung.” Snape smirked as Lucius’ eyes got huge as the book’s words appeared in a glow of golden light.   
  
“Why would you....?”   
  
“He was.... hung like a fucking broom.” Snape subconsciously rubbed his arse.  “BELIEVE me.” He smiled.   
  
“Well now that we have the word... we can find out just what the hell they’d done.” Lucius smiled before hugging Snape.  “Thank you.”   
  
“Leave it to you to remember your favorite name for me.” James put a hand on Snape’s shoulder before he pulled him into a hug from Lucius’ arms.


	19. WTF

Snape turned and looked James in his blue eyes.  The smile still clear in them as Snape felt himself give way and lower his head to James’ chest.  Curling up in the other man’s arms he simply let the damn of his feelings break, not caring if this was a delusion or not.  He was in James’ arms and he didn’t give a care about anything else.  Nothing else mattered to him as the fully dressed wizard held him.   
  
“J-james?” Sirius croaked out after a long while.   
  
“Oh hey Padfoot, Moony is that you too?” James smirked as he looked at his friends.   
  
“Prongs, how....?” Lupin blinked at his friend.   
  
“Oh, sorry you’ve not got to read our notes yet.  The notebook is a spelled summoning charm.  By speaking my key word Snape managed to summon me back.” He smiled.  “It doesn’t last long sadly.  But it works over and over.” He looked at the notebook and tapped it gently.  “I have about two hour here.  And I think I should spend the first hour with my son first...  okay?” He squeezed Snape and looked him in the eyes.   
  
“Okay.” He said slowly before nodding and moving away, James holding his hand before turning to Harry.   
  
“Come with me?” James held out a hand for Harry.   
  
“S-sure.” He held his father’s hand and walked with him out the door and walked a few doors down to the next room over.  James led Harry in and closed the door behind them.  “I know you have...” But he didn’t have time to finish the sentence as Harry grabbed him and hugged him close.  He smiled as he hugged his son close.   
  
“why’d you have to die?” Harry spoke into his father’s shirt.   
  
“It was our only chance to protect you.” James rubbed Harry’s back as he moved them to a sofa in the room.   
  
“Is... is mom coming to?” Harry bit his lip.   
  
“Not this time.  Maybe eventually.  We cobbled this magic together to give us a chance to save you.  We figured it’d bring us back fast and we’d be there right after Voldemort died... but instead we slowly came back.  We... we couldn’t see what was going on but we could hear what was said around you over the years.” Harry blushed and looked down.  “Its not your fault Harry.  They were monsters.” James held his son close.  “I didn’t get to come back till just recently and your mother and I took care of them.” Harry looked up at his father.   
  
“W-what did you do?” Harry trembled.   
  
“We finished what Lucius started.  We made them accept that they were wrong and to understand why.” James held his son close.   
  
“Okay.” Harry closed his eyes.  He didn’t have to know anything else.  He could keep his father as a good man in his mind, since his father didn’t kill the monsters who had hurt him.   
  
“Do you have any questions?” James held Harry close, wishing he’d never have to leave.   
  
“Are you proud of me?” Harry bit his lip as he looked down.   
  
“Every day of your life.” James lifted Harry’s chin and looked him in the eyes.  “Every single day.” He smiled and held his son.  “And I want you to know that goes for me and your mother.  We're very proud of you.” He smiled.   
  
“thanks.” Harry smiled and hugged his dad.  Something felt so right about this and he felt at peace with a lot of his problems as he simply held his father and basked in the smell.   
  


***

  
  
“Draco, may I speak to you?” James walked Harry back in and he called Lucius’ son out into the hall.   
  
“Yes sir?” Draco swallowed.   
  
“I think you’re doing a wonderful job with my son and I want you to know you have my support if you need it.  I think you two make each other happy.” He smiled and squeezed Draco’s shoulder.   
  
“Thank you sir.” Draco blushed.   
  
“You can drop the sir.” James grinned and hugged Draco.  “And just don’t call me Mr. Potter.  That’s my father.  I’m James.”   
  
“Okay James.” Draco smiled.   
  
“Now, I think I need to go get me some alone time with Severus.” James walked back in and walked up to Sirius and Snape.  “Padfoot, mind if I borrow Severus?”   
  
“Go for it, we’ll summon you later if we run out of time.” He smiled and moved out of Snape’s way.   
  
“Thank you Sirius.” Snape gave a warm smile before he walked out of the room with James.  “How much did you hear?” Snape blushed horribly.   
  
“I heard you looking after my son.  I heard you helping him cope.  I heard you tell Harry what you lied about.” James leaned in and kissed Snape on the lips, pinning him against the wall and smiling against his lips.   
  
“Oh gods...”   
  
“If I’d known all that back in sixth year... I’d...”   
  
“Have had to choose between us.” Snape leaned in close and hugged James.   
  
“You’re probably right.” James licked down Snape’s neck.   
  
“Gods... James.... gods....” Snape’s practiced exterior falling apart.   
  
“That’s it Severus... fall into me...” James sucked on Snape’s neck, loving that he was able to break Snape’s mask so easily.   
  


***

  
  
“James always did have the best ideas...” Sirius sighed.   
  
“Problems Black?” Lucius leaned in close.   
  
“I’ve... um... I think Remus and I need to leave a little early...” Sirius blushed.   
  
“And just why would we be needing to...” But Sirius cut across Lupin and leaned in close and whispered something into his ear.  “OH.” Lupin joined Sirius in his blush.   
  
“Go on.  I can entertain the children for a little while before dinner.  You have twenty minutes.”   
  
“I’ll only need five.” Sirius picked Lupin up and took off running.   
  
“I should hope slightly more then that.” Lupin gave him a smirk as they passed James and Snape, neither couple breaking stride or even caring.   
  
“Let’s face facts Moony.  I’ve not had ANY sex since the night before James and Lily died.  I finally get started again with you and Harry walks in... We are going to finish this now... or I’m going to have to change my pants soon.”


	20. Sex is Had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, sex is had in this chapter, sex is had. -chuckles-

Sirius pushed his lips roughly down on Remus’ in a crushing kiss that was only the vaguest tip of how aroused he was to have his boyfriend back.  He was practically mauling him as they approached Sirius’ room, and when he pulled out his wand he all but shattered the door when he bid it open.  Remus had chuckled about how it’d been like they were at Hogwarts, death to anything that stand between Sirius and his Remus.   
  
Sirius responded by pushing Remus into the room and slamming the door shut.  Sealing and warding it six ways to Sunday, before he turned to Remus.  With a feral grin that his civilized look only heightened the sexual appeal of, Sirius was on Remus in seconds.  Pinning him against the wall and ravishing him with his mouth.  While his mouth was affixed to Remus’ his hands began to roam across the flat planes of Remus’ body.  Plundering what ever he could find with his hands, Sirius began to hastily undress Remus.  No sex in eleven years, people were known to go insane from less, or so Sirius kept chanting in his head as he pulled Remus’ shirt from his body.   
  
“Gods Moony ... so... hot....” Sirius pulled back to look at Remus.  “MUST HAVE YOU!” He moaned out as he launched himself at Remus again.  Devouring his lips as he lavished Remus, consume the very air from his lungs as they made out.  But his quest for flesh was hardly over with just the revelation of Remus’ chest.  Oh no, Sirius had much more tasty plans for his beloved.  Sliding to his knees, kissing down the warm flesh he’d exposed, Sirius sank his hands into Remus’ pants.  Thanking the gods they were wizards and they could fix this later, Sirius simply tore Remus’ pants open and away from his body.  His face lit up like a child in a candy story having just been told he could have his hearts desire.  And in that instant Sirius wanted nothing more out of life then to be with Remus.   
  
Remus for his part drew in breath as the cool room’s air ghosted across his warm flesh.  And then it was a warm wet mouth sinking down on his blood-engorged cock that brought forth the moan from his lips.  Like someone drawing up water from a well, the long dormant feelings in Remus began to be pulled to the surface.  The sheet of ice he’d allow to freeze over the lake of his love, giving way once more to the raging inferno that is Sirius Black.  Remus simply let go of his control, and gave himself to Sirius and his sinful mouth, as his lover sucked hungrily on his throbbing cock.   
  
“SI-SIRIUS!” Remus moaned out as he held onto Sirius’ short hair.  He was loosing himself in the feeling, too deep to stop now when his orgasm began to rack his body.  He had no choice, he simply grasped his lover’s head and rode him through the wild explosion of his passion from his loins.  And when it was over Remus slumped against the wall, panting like he’d run a mile and soon Sirius was standing before him once again.  A knowing smirk, the Sirius Black of smirks, the smile that had won a thousand arguments when they were but children, was back.  Not even Azkaban’s soul crushing power could fight the love Sirius had for Remus, let alone what it did to him.  He leaned in and kissed Remus deeply, sharing the very thick offering Remus had made him, and as he pulled back he still had the smirk.   
  
“Not the only one who’s been waiting and doing with out am I then?” He leaned in close and gave Remus a slight hump of his hips, thrusting his cloth-covered body against Remus’ nude form.  “Maybe I ought to ride you first, or if you like we can 69 again... I know it’s been a bit of a while but I’m sure we’re limber enough to allow for ....” But Remus’ lips and the healing power they seemed to have for Sirius’ soul quickly killed what ever he had planned to say.  When Remus pulled back he moved his head to the crook of Sirus’ neck and gentle began to coo against Sirius’ flesh.   
  
“I only loved you.  Only ever you Padfoot.  I could have went for the rest of my life with out a single moment of sexual release if it meant I had to wait for you.” His sad eyes filling with tears as he looked into Sirius’ eyes.  “I hate myself for ever believing that you could have hurt them Sirius... I’m so sorry...” He sobbed as he held Sirius.  “I... I missed you.” He finally choked out as he clung to Sirius’ body.   
  
“Shhh.” Remus’ tears had reawakened another part of Sirius’ soul, his caring and tender side.  As he held Remus basking in his warmth and simply loving his boyfriend again, Sirius began to understand what Remus’ power seemed to be.  The pure love he had for Sirius was strong enough to reach through eleven years of torture and hell and pull Sirius and his love for Remus through the darkness that was his prison and into the light.  Little by little he felt more like a human being again.   
  
“Sirius...” Remus finally controlled his voice long enough to speak his lover’s name.  “I think we need to get you undressed or else sex is going to be a little one sided.” Remus smiled softly while wiping his tears away.  He smiled softly as he leaned in and gave Sirius a warm but gentle kiss before letting his hands explore.  Gone was the rush that Sirius had, this was Remus’ turn, and it would be like his personality, passionate but detail oriented.  And slowly he moved himself down and captured Sirius’ throat as he unbuttoned the long shirt, silently making a note to thank Lucius for these cloths.  He licked and suckled on Sirius’ collar bone as it came into view and licked his way down to the hard nipple he found, latching on like a new born till he had reduced Sirius to a moaning mess.  ‘Good,’ Remus thought to himself.  ‘He’s not lost any of his sensitivity after all these years.’ He smirked as he went to the other nipple, lavishing it as the shirt fell from his broad shoulders and pooled about his feet.   
  
“R-remus...” Sirius’ voice was low and rasping as he held on to his paramour’s shoulders.  He only vaguely was aware of his new pants been opened and removed with delicate care before Remus’ head moved lower, nipping at the exposed cock head that peaked above Sirius’ boxers.  “OH GODS REMUS!” He hissed as Remus’ pointed tongue darted into tease and explore Sirius’ foreskin.  He was loosing all sense of himself as he gave his body over to Remus with utter trust and love.  But all emotion and all feeling save that of his wanton prick, vanished as Remus spelled away the last of his cloths and sank rather quickly down Sirius’ rampant rod till he’d taken the whole thing to the root into his throat.  Sirius made a strangled unintelligible noise, akin to a wild animal caught in a trap, and began to spray his load into the back of Remus’ gullet.  Remus reluctantly pulled off.  “Sorry.” Sirius blushed.  “Haven’t... been that quick on the draw since...”   
  
“Third year.” Sirius continued to blush as Remus reached down and gave his hard cock a soft tug.  “And it’s okay.  We’ve all night to get you back up to where you’re a legend again.”   
  


***

  
  
“james...” Snape gasped his body helpless against the wall.  “A room... any room... please... just not the hall...” He panted and moaned, writhing under his lover.   
  
“For you Severus, anything.” James grasped Snape and quickly apperated them to a near by room.  But unlike normal apperation, James had intentionally splenched the apperation.  No damage was done to either James nor Snape, but their cloths were no where to be seen.  “Damn, still got it.” James smirked.  “Learned that bit the year after Hogwarts.” He grinned as Snape.  “Gods Severus... even better then our first time.”   
  
“I should hope so, I....” But before Snape could finish his sentence a very muscular and nude James Henry Potter was upon him snogging him with in an inch of his life.   
  
“I’ve missed you.” James smiled softly before descending to Snape’s cock, taking it fully in his throat in one go.  And soon it was all Snape could do to hold on, as his world seemed to go down to just his cock and James Potter’s mouth.


	21. Plans

Snape was the first of the couples to make his way back to the party.  He'd simply let them know that James had returned to where he came from for a while.  Everyone was busy giving him space as he sat off in the far corner of the room looking out into the snowy mountains.  Everyone seemed to sense that he needed to think about this, well he thought he was thinking about it anyway, since everyone else could tell he was brooding.  Harry though, having not been brought up by civil people, didn't understand why he shouldn't go talk to Snape.  He walked over and before anyone could stop him, he hugged Snape.

"I know it doesn't mean much, coming from someone like me…. but… I'm glad he loves you too." Harry smiled as he cried into Snape's chest.  Snape for his part had been shocked as to what to do with the now silently crying boy clinging to him.  But he gave a soft smile and hugged Harry close.  He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment but he was sure that there were people in the land of the living that were of greater need of him then those who had passed on just then.  He looked up as Sirius and Remus finally came through the door, both of them looking thoroughly rumpled as they walked in.  Sirius gave him a soft smile and Remus just shook his head and walked away.

"What say we go join the others?" Snape leaned in close and whispered to Harry.  The small boy simply nodded and smiled as he led Harry back towards the table where the others were gathered around.

"A word Sirius?" Lucius gently pulled Sirius out of earshot.

"What do you need?" Sirius looked concerned.

"You might want to send some elves to clean your home up… since I assume you'll want to move Harry in there before he goes back to Hogwarts?" Lucius gave him a pointed look.

"Oh shite on a bloody stick." Sirius ran a hand through his ruffled hair.

"That's a lovely image." Lucius dead panned as he looked off into the background, his face slightly was twitching with the act of forcing his mind not to picture that line of vulgarities.

"Thanks." Sirius hugged him.  "I'll pop in and ask some of your elves then, before I sit down." Lucius nodded and directed him to a door that would lead him to the kitchen from where they were.

"Where's Sirius going?" Harry asked, stopping his motion of loading his plate.

"He just needed to ask the elves a question, I told him where they were." Lucius smiled as he sat down, he eyed the adults in the room to let them know it was only slightly more serious then that.  Ron leaned over to Blaise.

"Now I know he's not telling all of the truth there." He said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Bloody brilliant assertion." Blaise smiled as he leaned in and licked some of the potatoes off Ron's lips.

"Bloody hell…." Ron said dreamily as his gaze became unfixed.

"You do that too much Blaise, and his brains will leak out his ears." Draco snickered.

"Wouldn't that ruin the carpets?" Harry asked as everyone else stopped to look at him.  He'd been so silent since James' arrival that to hear him speak at all was a marvel in and of itself but to hear him speak something like that had them all taken aback.

"Well put mate!" Ron grinned as they all busted up laughing, having finally figured out that Harry was simply joking with them.

"Thanks." Harry smiled as he sipped his milk.  Harry grinned as he held Draco's hand under the table and tried to keep his gaze off his boyfriend.  He thought about that thought for a moment and realized that's what Draco was to him.  He leaned over and kissed Draco's hand as he brought their clasped hands over the table.  Draco smiled back and hugged him.

"Here here." Lucius smiled as the others clapped.  "It's good to see young love." He smiled as his wife walked in directing Sirius to his chair.  Lucius reached out for his wife and kissed her as she came close.  Sirius grinned and stroked the back of Remus' neck as he sat down.  He knew how sensual that casual touch was to the werewolf and he knew that they'd be in for some fun once they got back to their room again.

"yeah… it's nice." Hermione commented in almost a whisper, but both Draco and Lucius noticed.  Draco with a pang of sympathy that Hermione didn't have anyone and Lucius with a sudden realization.  He bowed and excused himself quickly, he had wrongs to undo.

***

It seemed like ages later that the group was finished eating and was breaking up.  Narcissia had taken Hermione into the library to let her look around while Draco and Harry had taken to wondering around the chateau.  Blaise and Ron were busying themselves with a game of chess while Snape had retired to his own rooms for the night.  Sirius and Remus has scampered off to their room at the first moment that wouldn't have been taken as horribly rude.  And after dinner Lucius had taken to his private study to poor over James and Lily's notes as he tried to drown out his earlier action.  He hoped this worked out for everyone.  He sighed for the tenth time in the last hour as he thought about the owl he'd sent out.  This had to work, it just had to.


	22. Boys

"I have a question Harry." Sirius smiled a day or two later as their rag tag assembly was all sitting down to tea.  "How would you like to see our home… so… so you can get settled and pick out your room before you go back to Hogwarts?" He bit his lip in an adorably nervous fashion.  He was sat next to Harry on a decadently carved sofa while Harry was playing wizarding chess with Ron.   
  
"Yes?" Harry blushed as he looked at Sirius' openly childlike joy.  He realized he'd just kind of accepted that he'd be living with Sirius.  Having put no more thought into it due to all that had happened since Christmas break had started, Harry felt as if things might finally be settling into place for a while.  His eyes snapped open as he bit his lip, and he turned to Ron.  "Give us a minute, yeah?"   
  
"Sure thing mate." Ron nodded, already guessing what Harry was on about.  He walked out of the room to go get a snack while Harry talked with his godfather.   
  
"That was ominous." Sirius eyed Harry with apprehension and fear.   
  
"Did this belong to my father?" Harry opened up the rucksack he'd not really let out of his sight since they'd gotten their presents the day before.  The silvery material cascaded down his hand like an ephemeral sheet of glowing water spilling out onto the sofa.   
  
"Bloody hell and a smoking hand bag." Harry blinked at Sirius' choice of expletives.  "Where the devil did you get that?" He touched it reverently, the clear care for it as if this one item held such deep memories for him.   
  
"Dunno.  Got it as a present." Harry held up the card and Sirius read it and smirked.  "What?"   
  
"That's Dumbledore's hand writing." Sirius smiled.  "I'd know that anywhere." He simply smiled and shook his head as he put the cloak back into Harry's bag.  "Your father…" Sirius smiled.  "Was one of the most creative mischief makers I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.  He told me about this cloak when he came of age.  I'd seen it when I'd lived with him for a while… but…" Sirus smiled at his own unbidden memories of the simple carefree life he had with the Potters.  "At any rate, this is a family heirloom.  Passed from father to first born son down the line going back hundreds of generations and thousands of years." He smiled at Harry's wide eyes.  "I take it they've not gotten to that part yet." He watched Harry shake his head no.  Sighing heavily Sirius took Harry's hands and turned him to face him.   
  
"Because of the magical elements in our blood, wizards and witches live hundreds of years at a time.  It's how Lucius and I are pushing 50 and still look like we might be just on the cusp of 27.  The magic slowly unfolds and grants us long lives.  So a few generations can easily equal a few thousand years for us, where for muggles it may only equal out to a handful of a few hundred years." Sirus watched Harry's eyes to make sure he understood.  "In fact, we don't really get middle aged till round about 179." Sirus smiled.   
  
"Is that how old Dumbledore is?" Harry blinked.   
  
"Cheeky bliter."  Sirus grinned.  "And no.  He's nearly 212.  He's probably got another good hundred to a hundred and thirty years left before he finally passes." Sirius nodded.  "And he'll probably still be the odds out best headmaster Hogwarts could have ever wished for."   
  
"That's what Hagrid said." Harry smiled.   
  
"Hagrid." Sirus smiled warmly at the name.  "Good gods that man is one of the most singularly loyal people you can ever meet." Sirius nodded to himself.  "Anyways, if you'll pack your thinks, your friends can come along to help move in." Sirius warmly smiled and Harry simply nodded.  He'd finally have a home where he wasn't just accepted, but loved and cared for.  He nearly launched himself at Sirus as he held him close and then mumbled his goodbye to go get his cloths and meager possessions.   
  


***

  
  
Harry and Draco were walking close together as they approached a series of muggle flats.  Ron, Blaise, and Hermione were hanging back, with Lucius and Narcissia taking up the rear.  Sirius was in the front leading the way as they came to a stop.   
  
"Oh, it looks beautiful." Narcissia smiled.   
  
"It does?" Lucius looked around confused.   
  
"Oh, right, you lot can't see it." Sirius hit his forehead and smiled as he pulled out a piece of paper.  "Right, we're going to number 12 Grimmauld Place." He watched the shocked and awed faces of the wizards and witch who watched the house literally jump out from no where between numbers 11 and 13.  Sirius walked up and tapped his wand on the knocker and the door swung open.  Sirius smiled at the work that the elves had done and restoring this house at such short notice.  Granted he'd found the old house elf had put up some struggle with them helping.  So he'd taken some pointers from Remus and talked to the elf.  The result was Kreature was now the head of house with about fifteen elves under him.   
  
The new demeanor in the elf was clear to see, to all who had known him before.  He however was warm and friendly to the children since Sirius had asked him to be.  Kreature was a little taken aback when Harry said he'd carry his things himself, there wasn't any reason to make Kreature do it.  The little elf instantly got big eyed and walked over to Dobby who was on his staff.   
  
"Isn that wizard being that kind to all elves?" Kreature narrowed his eyes slightly.   
  
"Yes sir." Dobby nodded enthusiastically.  "He's treated every elf he's seen very kind.  He even gave Dobby food." Dobby looked beside himself.  "And Master Draco speaks VERY highly of him." Kreature nodded.  He glanced between Draco and Harry and gave a warm smile.   
  
"Kreature thinks the young masters are in love." Kreature smiled at Dobby.  "We'll just have to be for doing something special for the young masters." Dobby nodded.   
  


***

  
  
Harry got to the second floor and looked into the first door right across from the stairs.  He smiled and picked it as his room.  It had a lovely spell placed on the wallpaper making it look like the living paintings from the Château.  Harry loved the way it looked like a living field with a warm sun and clouds slowly passing by.  The spell alone made up for the room's lack of windows.  They'd held off furnishing the bedrooms till Harry picked out a room, and now the elves were even happier.  This meant they could begin furnishing the house.   
  
Soon enough a large canopy bed in Slytherin colors was apperated in by elf magic and soon a desk and a small end table were near his bed.  Next a large set of drawers for his clothing appeared not far from the bed.  The elves next added a small corner sofa and a coffee table to completely the furnishings.  Harry looked around the room with utter amazement.  Even bookshelves on the walls for all his magical books appeared, also painted with the same charm as the walls so that the clouds blended over the bookshelves.  Harry turned around and hugged Sirius.  He'd never been this happy in his life.   
  
"I'll put my trunk over in that far corner when I'm back for the summer.. and other holidays." Harry smiled brightly as he looked around his room.  HIS room.  That thought just kept getting him more and more excited.  He went with Draco and the others to sit on his sofa and just kind of hang out for a bit.  Smiling at them Sirius and the other adults retired down stairs to get a spot of tea in the Parlor while they waited on lunch to be served.   
  
"I still can't believe I'm going to live here." Harry smiled as he put the drink that the elves had sent up to the kids on the coffee table, Harry found himself marveling at the vines of brilliant red in the crimson marble like table.  So much so, that he didn't realize Draco was talking to him till he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  "Oh… uh sorry, what was that?"   
  
"You are amazing.  And you deserve all of this." Draco kissed Harry.   
  
"So what'll we do to amuse ourselves?" Ron smiled.   
  
"Oh I'm sure we'll think of something Ron." Blaise smiled as he hugged Ron.  Hermione bit her lip and quietly excused herself.  Harry sighed as did Draco before looking at Ron and Blaise.   
  
"What?" Ron blinked.   
  
"Ron… remember the whole thing with the troll." Ron blushed but nodded.  "Think about why that MIGHT have mattered to her then and why you two getting cozy bothered her just now." Harry shook his head with and exasperated sigh.   
  
"And why you think about that I'm going to go see if I can help her." Draco spared a look at Ron and Blaise before heading out of Harry's room.  He didn't have to look far because sitting on the floor only a little ways off from the bathroom was Hermione silently crying.   
  
"I must look like a fool." She cried as she looked at the floor.   
  
"No more then the rest of us." Draco sat down beside her.   
  
"He's into boys… and unless you've not noticed, I'm not a boy." Hermione tried to give a rueful smile but it only came out kind of petulant due to her sobs.   
  
"I've noticed.  I think the whole world has noticed except for the red headed boob in the other room." Draco shook his head with a soft smile.  "We're heading back to school in just under a day.  Maybe you'll find someone else.  I mean… just because you're the brains doesn't mean you have to look for the dumb hunks." Draco blushed.   
  
"Thanks." Hermione dapped at her eyes, trying to dry the steady stream of tears.   
  
"You're most welcome." Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione and held her close.  "And I know it's a cliché but," Draco leaned in close.  "You're a smart and talented witch and you're going to be beating them off with a stick once they start seeing you as not only smart and talented but beautiful." He gave a soft smile.   
  
"Thanks." Hermione teared up again and Draco pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dried her tears.   
  
"It's what friends are for." Draco smiled as Hermione launched herself at him.   
  
"Thanks." She got up after a while and excused herself to the bathroom and Draco told her he'd be in Harry's room when she got out.  He got in and Ron jumped away from Blaise.   
  
"Oh it's just me." Draco rolled his eyes. "She's in the loo.  And I think she's just feeling left out.  Since she's the only one with out a boyfriend." Draco sighed as he sat next to Harry.  "But I told her the truth.  She's good looking, smart, and talented, she just has to look and I'm sure she'll find someone.  Especially someone who likes girls." Draco smirked.  "Which kind of counts the lot of us out." He rolled his eyes.   
  
"But we shouldn't be the only ones happy." Harry bit his lip.   
  
"Don't worry honey… she'll find a good guy.  Hell, she'll find him even if we have to hunt for him." Draco smiled as he leaned his head against Harry's shoulder.  "She'll find some body, I'm sure of it." He smiled softly.


	23. Revelations

"Son?" A tall man knocked on the door causing the child in the room to stop sobbing.  "Son I have to talk to you."

"go away." The broken voice cried again.

"I think we need to talk about it." The tall man came into the room.

"i don't want to." He looked at the wall.

"Son you've been like this since you came back that day…" Harold Smith had hated seeing his son like this.  He didn't know what had happened, well he hadn't till today.  And it had been all he could do not to kill the man who had told him why his son's soul had been crushed all year long.

"you wouldn't understand…" He just kept sobbing.

"I know I can't.  It's because I'm a muggle." The boy stopped sobbing to look at his father.  "Didn't think I knew that word did you?" Harold smiled and stroked his son's cheek.  "Our old Neighbor paid a visit."

"THEY FOUND ME!?" The boy's voice broke as his breathing became panicked.

"Easy…" Harold held his son.  "easy." He said slowly.  "He told me what they did.  And why this has been so hard on you.  Jason…" Harold held his son.  "Draco had no choice." Jason looked up.

"His father, and believe me I'm not defending them in the slightest here." Harold looked his son in the eyes.  "His father believed that he had to make Draco a certain way because he was tied to very bad people." Harold swallowed.  "But somethings have happened and he's started growing a conscience I suppose."  Harold held his son tight.  "He explained that the spell that he made Draco use on you, he'd already used it on Draco and literally forced Draco to do those things to you." Harold started to cry.

"daddy…." Jason held his dad, finally crying out what he'd needed to all those years.

"Draco doesn’t know his father came and told me.  But his father did tell me that Draco stopped treating his father the way he used to since that day.  Draco may be under his father… in ways I can't begin to understand… but he's at least trying to tell his father he hates what was done to you." Harold cried.

"it's okay… i don't care anymore…" Jason looked away.

"Son, that's the thing.  You do care." Harold gave a sad smile.  "He was your only friend, still is I think." Jason opened his mouth to protest.  "Jason, I know full well that you don't have any mates at your school." Jason looked away.  "I'm not such a monster as to just drop you off and not check on you." He teased Jason slightly.

"you're not a monster daddy." Jason held his father.

"Thanks." Harold kissed his son's forehead, wishing he knew if he was right or not.  "I think you should go to that school." Jason instantly tensed.  "I've spoken with the Head Master, and he would like to meet with you."

"i don't want to go." Jason's body was panicking again

"I know son.  I know." Harold held the frightened boy he'd watched for the last three years fall deeper and deeper into this repressing hole with no hope of helping him.  But having no hope and no method didn't stop Harold Smith from fighting for his son.  He'd fought the school board and other boy's fathers when they'd made snide comments about his son.  He looked down at his son and felt his heart throb with a father's tender love.  He would fight the whole world and win if that was what it took to make his boy whole again, even if it was only for an hour or two.

"d-don't make me daddy…" Jason's voice was low and quiet.

"Son… Jason." Harold held his boy.  "It's important that you do this."  He held his son's chin up and looked him in the eyes.  "You're a wizard Jason.  Something that no one else we've known most of our lives will ever be.  And while you've looked on that as a curse for these last few years, I remember a boy who used to run home every night to tell me the joys of being a wizard." He gave a sad smile as he remembered his son's old energy.  "You were once so thrilled to be a wizard… and I wouldn't be a good father if I didn't tell you this." He held his son close, begging whatever god listened to a simple muggle when they gave wizards magic, for the words to make this work.  "You will feel like this for the rest of your life if you don't take the chance that the wizarding world is better then Draco's father.  I want you to meet this man… this wizard… Dumbledore, and speak to him and I'll let you decide on it.  It's your choice."

"m-my choice?" Jason swallowed.

"After you meet him, if you choose to not be a wizard, then I'll never speak of it again." Harold leaned in close and kissed his son's forehead once again.  "Okay?"

"okay." Jason bit his lip.  "when does he get here?" Jason gave a weak smile to his dad.  He knew his father, he wouldn't have been this pushy about Jason doing something if the person wasn't already here or going to be here soon.  Jason had found out that his father was just as confused as he was about all this, but over the last three years he'd given any bit of room he'd asked for.

"He's in the kitchen." Harold gave a sobbing laugh, his tears over coming him.

"okay." Jason hugged his dad and stood up on shaky legs.  Every fiber in his being telling him he should be afraid but an underlying feeling started to creep in.  He'd missed that world.  His time with Draco had lent a happiness he'd never expected and with out it he'd been condemned into this hell for three years.  He was thinking about all this when he walked downstairs to the kitchen where he found an elderly man sitting at the counter enjoying a cup of tea.

"Sir?" Harold indicated Jason.

"Ah.  You must be young Jason Smith." Dumbledore turned to face the boy, his half moon spectacles shining in the afternoon light.  "My name is Albus Dumbledore." He smiled.

"How do you do sir?" Jason shook the man's hand.

"I'm rather nice.  It's a pleasure to get out and about on such a fine December day." Dumbledore smiled warmly, a smile that seemed to make his very eyes shine brighter.

"I'm still not sure I belong with wizards…." Albus nodded knowingly.

"Mr. Malfoy has turned himself over to the authorities for what he's done." Jason's eyes got wide.  "He is making sure that he doesn't get off on any technicalities." The shock in Dumbledore's voice ringing in Jason's ears.  "Before that he did make it known to me that the reason you decided against our school was entire his fault and that it would probably be in the school's best interest if I came to speak to you.  Granted this will be the second time Lucius Malfoy and myself have agreed on anything." He smiled warmly again.

"What was the first?" Jason asked in awe.

"Well some forty years ago we agreed that his paper had been miss-marked and he did deserved a different grade.  Granted he thought I meant that he deserved higher marks." Dumbledore smiled.

"you… you were his teacher?"

"Yes.  Back then I taught transfigurations." Albus picked up his wand and noticed the slight flinch that Jason had.  "This was my favorite." He touched his napkin and watched as he folded itself into a small songbird.

"It's pretty." Jason smiled.

"Wait till it sings." Albus smiled warmly as the little paper bird began to sing a very delicate song.  "I do so love birds." He smiled.  "I still teach private lessons but most of my time is spent looking after the students and teachers." Albus smiled as the bird began to fly around the room.  "I noticed you're reaction to my wand." Albus said gently.

"i can't help it…" Jason bit his lip.

"I know.  But how about I let you hold it." Albus held it in both hands and presented it to Jason.  "You're welcome to try to get used to the feel of a wand in your hand." Jason looked up in awe.  From what he could remember from the things Draco had told him, wizards didn't just hand over their wands.  Ever.  He accepted and looked at Dumbledore.

"What should I do?"  He looked up puzzled.

"Think about something in your heart and your head and point it at this." He handed Jason a napkin.  Jason nodded and began to thinking about so many things but his mind settled back to the last time that he'd went to the zoo with his father.  He focused and hoped and was shocked when sparks of light shot out the end and caused the paper to fold itself into a zebra like shape.

"That's amazing!" Harold chimed in.

"Yes it is." Albus smiled.  "You're a natural Jason."

"Thank you sir." Jason blushed.

"We'd be honored if you'd come to our school."

"But it's so far into the school year…" Jason bit his lip.  "I'll be behind." He swallowed.

"I've spoken with the teachers.  And since most of the staff is there now, mainly doing prep work for next term, they'd be willing to work with you for the rest of break to get you caught up."

"Oh." Jason sat back and thought about it for a moment.   "Yes." Harold smiled behind his son's back.  He could see it already, his son was getting better, if even a little bit.

"If you'll get ready for a trip, I'll take you and your father to get your school things… and then I can take the pair of you on a trip to the school." Jason frowned.  "What is it Jason?"

"Muggles can't see Hogwarts." Jason remembered Draco telling him that.

"That's true.  They can't." Albus nodded.  "But you're father isn't exactly a muggle." He smiled and looked up at the boy's father.

"He's not?" Jason turned to his father.

"I've got no magic in my veins." He held up his hands.

"You actually do have a little.  I checked before hand… and you're a ninth generation squib." Both men looked at him.  "Do to intermarriage between wizards and muggles every once in a while a squib is born.  This is a wizard born with little to no magic.  In the old days families used to abandon the children or put them up for adoption.  Nine generations back your family realized your ancestor was a squib and that he'd have a hard time trying to live in our world, back then he'd have been a second class citizen.  So they arranged for an adoption.  The family has kept an eye on you since then."

"What family?" Harold looked confused.

"The Gryffindor family." Albus smiled warmly.  "The family solicitors will want to meet with you and your son.  The family is… well its rather bare these days in terms of members.  But they set up a will in your branch's name." Albus nodded.  "It stated that should a member of your branch turn out to have magical talent, they would be given their equal portion of the estate." Albus pulled the documents out of his robe's hip pocket.  "You probably never noticed the business you work for's log?" Harold frowned.

"What's Griffin Corp have to do with this?" He was confused.

"The Gryffindor family owns and runs Griffin Corp.  They found out you were looking for work and hired you on your merits.  You're son of course being the only child in this generation, will most likely gain full control over all of the family holdings when he comes of age." Harold sat down hard.  "But I'm getting ahead of myself.  We should go get your wand Jason and then go see the solicitors." He smiled again.

"okay…." Jason swallowed as he ran upstairs to get dressed.


	24. Notes and Notations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know. But it felt like a good place to stop.

"Harry... I know dad said it was important we don’t worry...” Draco was laying across Harry’s sofa in his bedroom at number twelve Grimmauld Place with his head in Harry’s lap.   
  
“He said it was for the best that he went with them.” Harry stroked Draco’s cheeks, trying to help his boyfriend cope with the fact that not only had Lucius been arrested, but Lucius had went with them and told the families that the Aurors had come for him for a good reason.  Harry didn’t know what to think about this Aurors or the fact they’d arrested his boyfriend’s father.  Harry just kept replaying the whole thing in his head.   
  
“i know.” Draco was close to tears.   
  
“Harry... Draco...” Sirius bit his lip as he knocked on the door, his eyes covered as he opened the door.   
  
“Oh their not doing anything.” Lupin smacked Sirius.   
  
“You never know.” Sirius smiled good naturally.   
  
“What’d you want Sirius?” Harry smiled.   
  
“Um... well Dumbledore is... downstairs... he had a late transfer student down there who he’s asked us to take back to the school earlier then expected.  He said he was going to but something’s come up and he’d feel better if the boy was with us.  Draco’s eyes went wide as he sat up.   
  
“What?” Harry looked confused.   
  
“The boy... my father... oh gods....” Draco curled up on himself.  “It’s Jason Smith, isn’t it?” Draco closed his eyes and hoped he was wrong.   
  
“As a matter of fact....” Sirius watched Harry’s eyes go wide and he and Lupin exchanged looks of confusion as Harry instantly lept upon Draco and held him close.   
  
“What’s the matter boys?” Lupin looked them up and down.   
  
“Jason and Draco knew each other.  Things happened and Jason refused to come.  Lucius went to jail and Jason is here....” Harry bit his lip, not wanting to reveal Draco’s secret.   
  
“Okay....” Sirius looked confused.   
  
“Listen... do you have my dad’s journal... I need to talk to him...” Sirus looked at Harry for a moment and nodded to go get it.   
  
“Harry...” Lupin bit his lip and nodded as he left to tend to Sirius.   
  
“You realize he feels like he’s been slapped right?” Draco looked at Harry for a moment before going back to starring at the world as if he wasn’t there or maybe it wasn’t.   
  
“I just... oh shite.” Harry hung his head realizing he’d just as good as told Sirius he wasn’t his dad and he couldn’t trust him to tell him about the situation.  Sirius came in and handed the journal to Harry and nodded to both of them before leaving.  “Broom hung.” James slowly came into being and sat down on the sofa.   
  
“You’re right.” Harry blinked and frowned.  “I do know what Draco told you.  I do know that Jason is here to try to make up with Draco.  And Dumbledore and his father have helped him get to the place where he can possibly face Draco.”   
  
“Shit.” Draco buried his head in his lap.   
  
“Gods....” Harry sighed as he laid his head back on the sofa.   
  
“You know it’d be nice if we had a....” James looked around.  “Wait we’re in Grimmauld Place right?” Harry nodded.  “Okay... uh... I’ll be right back.” He got up and ran out the room.  He came back a few minutes later with two notebooks.  “I can’t guarantee this works or anything...” James bit his lip.  “But it should allow you to talk to me and your mom when you need to.” He smiled.  “The enchantment on our work journal might break or wear down.  This at least lets us have another method of quicker communication.   
  
“So I just write in this journal and it... writes in yours?”   
  
“Yep.” James smiled as he opened his and wrote something down in it.  Harry opened his book and read James’ scrawled message of greeting before smiling.  “This can come in handy.” Harry smiled as he held the notebook.   
  
“Harry....” Draco looked up at Harry, not sure if he should intrude or not, but he felt slightly ignored suddenly.   
  
“Draco.” Harry held onto him.  “What is it?”   
  
“How do I face him?” Draco was panicking.   
  
“With me by your side.” Harry nuzzled Draco.   
  
“r-really?” Draco looked up, his eyes full of fear.   
  
“Yes.” Harry nuzzled his love and smiled down at him before planting a kiss on his forehead and leading him to the stairs.  Mean while James headed towards Sirius and Lupin’s room, he felt he should do something special for his friends.


	25. Soppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week's chapter marks the end of what I have written so far. So I'm going to TRY to get a new chapter written because this thing only has a little bit left to it before it's where I think it should be.

On trembling legs Draco walked what seemed like forever to get down stairs to face Jason.  He could just see the boy as he sat in the downstairs parlor across from the stairs.  Draco looked back at Harry as if begging him to find a way out of this.  Neither felt particularly brave at the ripe old age of eleven, but both knew this had to be done.  Harry held Draco’s hand and walked with him down the rest of the stairs.  They waited just outside the parlor where they could hear Lupin talking with the boy.   
  
“So you’re a real honest to god werewolf?” Jason’s wide-eyed expression could be heard in his voice.   
  
“It’s been a while since I heard it put like that.” Lupin smiled good naturally.   
  
“That’s so cool.” Jason went from surprise to acceptance.   
  
“Why thank you.  I’m glad someone feels that way.” Lupin gave a soft sad smile.   
  
“Don’t you?” Jason sounded confused.   
  
“Well... there’s stigmas attached to being a werewolf.... in the magical community anyways.” Lupin shrugged.   
  
“Stigmas?”   
  
“Well... to put it mildly... we’re discriminated against... about like the blacks are in some areas of the world to this day.  The truly terrible part is... nothing’s really improved for either of our peoples.” He sighed.  “They gained token rights but are still looked down upon and talked about.  And the same can nearly be said about the werewolves.  We have very few rights. And according to our level of... assimilation with the virus that makes a werewolf a werewolf.... well the few witches and wizards to be nearly totally merged with their animal side aren’t even allowed wands in our society.”   
  
“That’s terrible.” Jason’s mouth fell open.   
  
“Aye, that it is.  It’s sad when even people like me who have.. nearly no connection to our animal side... aren’t even allowed work because people fear we’ll loose control and become the animal and hurt them or their loved ones.  It’s simply not the case, but there’s no telling the people who don’t live with the affliction.” Lupin sighed heavily.  “But at least...” Lupin smiled again.  “There are people who look at us and see us as people and not animals.” Lupin smiled at Jason.  “Which makes a great deal of difference.  It only takes one person to think differently to start a reaction to change opinions and thoughts long standing and deeply held.” Lupin stretched.  “Gods the moon phases are upon me again.” He sighed wearily.   
  
“You do look kind of tired...” The boy hazard.   
  
“A little more then tired.  I have another week till the full moon.  I’ll get steadily more tired and weak till I deteriorate to full bed rest the day before the full moon.  Then that night I’ll transform and the following day I’ll be so racked with pain I’ll be back in bed.  Three days a month I suffer this.  And then the rest of the month is spent between the cycle of that month and the cycle of the previous and the next.” Lupin gave another sad smile.   
  
“Can’t they do anything about it?” Jason looked confused and worried.   
  
“There’s a potion... it.... well to put it bluntly.  It’s rare, hard to make, harder to get, expensive... and seldom called for... since most of my kind can’t afford to have it made.” He sighed.  “So money prevents us from getting the medical potions to ease our suffering.”   
  
“That’s awful.  They should make it easier to get.” Jason’s shoulders sagged slightly as he felt defeated.  What kind of world was he becoming a part of that wouldn’t take care of kind people like Mr. Lupin.  Mean while Harry and Draco looked at each other as things began to click in their heads.  They’d noticed he tended to get sick during the full moon but they hadn’t put it together to notice he actually left the house on those nights.  They knew when the full moon was because they’d learned already that the moon effects everything on Earth and that it’s waning and waxing form could effect and change a spell’s reaction.   
  
“It would be nice if they would.” Lupin gave a soft smile.  “But I know all too well that they simply like to sweep us under the rug... if we don’t exist then we’re not a problem.  Not legally anyways.” He sighed heavily.  “But unless my nose has lost all of it’s spunk, the boys are standing outside.  EAVES dropping.” Lupin shouted suddenly before going back to his normal voice.  Jason turned to see Draco and a boy he’d never met standing near him.  He looked at Draco for a moment and doubt marred both boys’ faces while they sat there in silence and waited.   
  
“Lupin...” Harry said softly as he motioned towards the door.   
  
“Quite right Harry, I do have something in the kitchen I need to keep an eye on.” He smiled as he passed.   
  
“don’t leave me.” Draco held Harry’s arm.   
  
“So you have someone....” Jason said in a low voice as he looked down.  “I don’t know why... I just... figured you’d never... with anyone....” The ‘else’ implied as Jason looked down and Harry suddenly wondered exactly what Lucius had made the boys do.   
  
“i can’t begin to ask you to forgive me.” Draco started to crumble as Harry struggled to hold him up right.   
  
“You’re right.  You can’t.” Jason turned and looked at him full on.  He starred down the boy who one day could stair down heads of state and wild beasts with his icy glare, but today he was just a boy.  A boy who, though forced, had done shameful things to another living thinking being and now he was having to face that person after.  Draco trembled as he feared what this boy could represent.  “But you don’t have to.” Jason finally sighed as he looked away.  “I’ve lived with it for over a year and I’ve let it cripple me to the point of nearly dying from it.  But I’ve decided it’s time to get over it.” He looked up at Draco with anger in his eyes but that was simply a mask for the pain inside of him and Harry could feel it some how.   
  
“I don’t know exactly what he did but-” Harry started but was cut off by a terse laugh from Jason.   
  
“What right do you have to be here?” His angry voice on the verge of tears.  “He was mine before he was yours.” Jason’s voice giving away the turmoil inside his soul.   
  
“DON’T YOU TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!” Draco lost his temper and moved between them.   
  
“When did you...” Jason looked shocked at Draco’s expression.  “Why shouldn’t...” But he looked over at Harry’s trembling body.  Draco was afraid of their past, but this boy, this raven haired boy he’d only just met was afraid of him.  He looked from Draco to Harry, and watched as Draco comforted Harry and then tucked a blanket around him.   
  
“We’ll be right back... okay?” Draco’s voice was low.   
  
“okay.” Harry nodded and waved bye to the pair as Draco took Jason by the arm and led him to the stairs.   
  
“Listen.  Ground rules.  I did rotten and horrible things to you and I had no control but that doesn’t excuse me.” He looked Jason in the eyes.  “But that is between you and me.  You want to get even you get even with me.  He...” He pointed towards the parlor.  “He’s off limits.” His voice trembled.  “He was raped by adults who were charged with his care and they both just got killed.” Jason’s eyes got wide.  “And yeah... I’m with him.” He sighed as he sat down.  “But he still loves the one who raped him... we don’t talk about it because we both know it....” Draco ran his hands through his hair.   
  
“Shit.” Jason sat down next to him.   
  
“Yeah... so please don’t raise your voice to him...” Draco sighed.  “If you want to yell at me or even hit me... just don’t around him... other then that I’m fair game.” Draco looked at Jason.  “I just... it’s taken so much to get him to come this far out of his shell and I can’t let him go back in it.” Draco hung his head again.   
  
“I’m not going to try to get even.” Jason sighed as he squeezed Draco’s shoulder.  “I was mad and alone and lost for so long...” His voice trailed off.  “But the point is... Dumbledore is right.” He sighed.  “Living in that moment was killing me.  I have to move beyond it.  I’m going to be getting sorted soon enough.” He smiled.  “I get sorted as soon as I get to school.”   
  
“Cool.” Draco said with a smile.   
  
“What house did he end up in?” Jason bit his lip.   
  
“He’s in Slytherin with me and Blaise.” Draco nodded his head.  “Our friend Hermione ended up in Ravenclaw but the girl’s got brains so thick they pour out her ear.” He smiled as Jason giggled.  “And we have a friend, Ron, who’s in Gryffindor.  He’s dating Blaise.” Draco smiled softly.   
  
“Wow.... none of you are straight?” Jason looked startled.   
  
“Hermione is.” Draco grinned.   
  
“Well someone had to be.” Jason laughed.   
  
“You’re gay too?” Draco blinked.   
  
“Oh fuck no.” Jason shoved Draco.  “Don’t get me wrong... it wasn’t the worst thing... what happened between us when I thought it was just us and natural... but... no.” Jason blushed as he looked down.  “I’ve always been more into chasing girls.” Jason heard a noise and looked up the stairs to notice Hermione coming down the hall with a black boy she was talking animatedly with.  She stopped to look at Jason who managed a small wave before Hermione squeaked and took off at a sprint away.   
  
“What’s with her?” Draco looked at Blaise.   
  
“You didn’t tell her a handsome boy was going to be here.” Blaise laughed.   
  
“Who else is here?” Jason looked around.   
  
“You.” Blaise rolled his eyes.  “Ron is with his dad for a little while so Hermione and I were going to start on our projects for class.” Blaise smiled.  “Blaise Zambini, Slytherin.” He stuck out his hand.   
  
“Jason Smith, unsorted.” Jason smirked as he shook Blaise’s hand.   
  
“Ah.” Jason narrowed his eyes as he looked from Blaise to Draco.   
  
“He knows?”   
  
“Nothing.” Blaise raised a hand defensively.  “Other then something happened and it left you both scared and hurting.” Blaise put a hand on Jason’s shoulder.  “And I’m not going to pretend I know more then I do nor that I can help.” Blaise shrugged.  “But you ever want someone to talk to, I’ve got ears and I’m not that bad to talk to.  Despite what this one says.” He elbowed Draco.  “Hey, where’s Harry.” Blaise looked around.   
  
“Shit.” Draco got up and ran towards the parlor.   
  
“Harry, that the other boy?”   
  
“Yeah.  He’s Harry Potter alright.” Blaise grinned.  “You get all star struck to meet him?”   
  
“Star struck?  Why, he’s just another bloke.” Jason shrugged.   
  
“Oh fuck... you don’t know... do you...?” Blaise looked wide-eyed.   
  
“No...” Jason looked confused.   
  
“You’re muggle born aren’t you?” Blaise looked him up and down.   
  
“Yeah.. that’s not bad is it?” Jason bit his lip, Dumbledore had told him that some people did tend to look down on people who didn’t come from wizarding families.   
  
“Naw.  Hermione’s muggle born and she’s smarter then I’ll ever be.  Harry’s mom was muggle born too, and ... anyways.” Blaise cut across himself.  “The reason I asked is, that’s probably the only way you don’t know about who Harry Potter is.”   
  
“Why’s it so important I know who he is?” Jason looked confused yet.   
  
“Because he’s in all our history books... he’s one of the most important celebrities of our time...  Harry’s the boy who lived.....” Blaise said in a hushed tone.   
  


***

  
  
“You okay...” Draco said in a low voice as he approached Harry who was sitting in the window seat watching the muggles on the street in the snow.   
  
“Yeah... just...” Draco pulled a footstool up and sat beside Harry.   
  
“I’m here to listen.” He said softly.   
  
“He had the same voice... it just threw me.” Harry sighed.  “He sounded just like... _him_ ” Harry put his forehead on the cold glass.   
  
“You’re bound to have flash backs... you’re only...”   
  
“Human?” Harry looked over at Draco.  “I don’t feel like it....” He said in a low voice.   
  
“You are though.  And a wizard to boot.” Draco stroked Harry’s thigh.   
  
“yeah... fat lot of good it counts for in here.” He tapped his head.  “I can learn all the spells I come across... and I’ll always have this rattling around in my head...” He sighed.  “But eh...” He sighed.  “Did you and Jason patch things up?” He looked over at Draco trying to talk to get himself out of the limelight.   
  
“Yeah... we kind of called a truce...” Draco left out it was over Harry’s mental health that he’d bartered a truce with the other boy.   
  
“that’s good...” Harry looked out the window.  He felt like damaged goods again.  He would have to learn to function with normal people again if he was going to survive this.  He sighed and shrugged off the blanket.   
  
“What’s up?” Draco watched Harry fetching his shoes and cloak.   
  
“I just need to get outside for a sec...” Harry was nearly ready to go out.   
  
“Do you want me to come with you?” Draco bit his lip.   
  
“I... I think I need to go by myself for just a bit...” He looked up sheepishly at Draco, as if he felt guilty for asking for time alone.   
  
“You can just cut that out.” Draco playfully shoved Harry.  “I’ll be fine waiting on you, just don’t stay out too long okay?”   
  
“Sure.” Harry smiled softly before heading out the door.   
  
“Where’d he go?” Blaise walked in with Jason beside him.   
  
“Just... outside...” Draco looked out the window as he watched Harry walking around in the snow outside.   
  
“He okay?” Jason bit his lip.   
  
“Just a little rattled... but I think it stirred some thing else up....” Draco sighed as he looked back at them.  “Not that I blame you.  You didn’t know.” He smiled weakly.  “He just... needs time.” Draco trembled as he fought back the tears as he watched Harry playing in the snow alone.  His eyes welling with tears as his heart was being torn apart by the emotions he felt as he gazed out at Harry in the snow.   
  
“It’s one of his few pleasures.” Blaise smiled as he held Draco’s shoulder.  “The muggles that tortured him...” He swallowed since he doubted Draco or Jason knew this.  “They only really let him out when they needed him to do work or when they thought no one would see him... and... they’d let him go out in snow storms...” He smiled again as Draco looked over his shoulder at his friend.   
  
“At least he had some release...” Draco trembled, longing etched into every facet of his being just then.  He wanted nothing more then to be out there holding Harry in the snow, enjoying this side of Harry with him.  He sighed as he watched Harry playing.   
  
“Tell me more about this ... Hermione...” Jason sat down on the couch.   
  
“Well there’s a few things I could say...” Blaise smiled but Draco blocked them all out as he realized Harry was looking back at him and signaling him to come out.  He smiled and nodded as he ran out the door, only vaguely remembering to throw on his cloak before going out into the frigid winter air.  He came up and kissed Harry on his winter wind blown and chapped lips and brought warmth again to the cold place of Harry’s face.  Their breath intermingling as they pulled back from their kiss and looked into each other’s eyes.


	26. Trains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there will be a new chapter next week.

The boys were on the train back to Hogwarts.  An uneasy truce had been worked out between Draco and Jason.  The boys had waited till after Harry had fallen to sleep before hashing out the boundaries of their current relationship.  It had worked out and made things less tense.  Jason could see Draco's love for Harry and was glad that Draco wouldn't be looking for that kind of relationship with himself.  Since it was quite clear he only had eyes for Hermione.  Not that the girl had noticed it beyond the way he seemed to go out of his way to try to chat her up.  Blindingly brilliant in most other areas, in the land of her own heart however, she was quite blind.   
  
"You're really taking all these subjects?" Jason looked at the stack of books next to Hermione.   
  
"No..." She bit her lip, torn between making a good impression and telling the truth.   
  
"It's a bit of light reading." Harry smiled as Hermione shot him a dirty look.   
  
"Wow.  That's really impressive.  I thought I was the only one who reads things outside of their subject." Jason blushed slightly.  "I figure I'll end up living in the library." He smiled softly.   
  
"I know the feeling." Hermione looked down and blush.   
  
"Hey, why don't we get a table together in the library?" Jason smiled at Hermione.   
  
'Table, chair, a house... I'm yours.' Hermione's head melted before her mouth could spill the thoughts her mind was throwing about.  Harry smiled and cuddled Draco, as Ron and Blaise had a game of exploding snap going in the background.  Harry was happy, even if..., no, he was happy and he wasn't about to let things drift into darker thoughts.   
  
"Love, I'll be right back, just want to snag something from the trolley." Harry leaned up and kissed Draco's nose.  "Won't be long." Draco just nodded dumbly as his mind seemed to take on the consistency of mush whenever Harry's lips came with in three inches of his body.  He was utterly useless for ten full minutes till he finally blinked and looked around the compartment.   
  
"Where'd he say he was going?"   
  


***

  
  
Harry pointed his wand at the folded paper and started ticking off charms in his head.   
  


***

  
  
"Oh what now." Fudge hung his head as another red howler flew into his office and landed where the owl dropped it.  "No helping it now." He tapped the letter with his wand and let it open itself, bracing himself for the yelling.   
  
"You know, I'd have thought I wouldn't have to write this." Fudge knew that voice.  Everyone knew Harry Potter's voice.  "But then again, I'm a little new to all this.  I mean... the ministry helped put me with an abusive uncle who raped and neglected me for eleven years... so taking away the first and only adult I fully trust to lock up on something that NO ONE is pressing charges on?  I mean, the Ministry would have to be filled with incompetence or death eaters to want to ruin my life so fully?" Fudge swallowed hard.  "So... that leaves me with two real options doesn't it... do I trust you'll release Lucius back to his family.  Or do I believe the Ministry has everything but my best interests at heart and go public with the abuse?  Don't keep me waiting." The letter burst into flames and Fudge had the distinct feeling that he'd retched into his own mouth and swallowed at some point of the letter.   
  


***

  
  
"Mail's in!" Sirius yelled out from the parlor as he unfolded his daily Prophet.  He gave the owl a bowl of treats and delighted in watching it over the top of his paper.   
  
"Padfoot..." Remus walked in biting his lip and looking grave.   
  
"What's up Moony?"  Sirius looked over his paper at his long time friend and lover.   
  
"Well... uh... I don't know how to tell you this...." Remus moved in and sat beside Sirius on the sofa.   
  
"Well just spit it out." Sirius closed his eyes and counted to ten.  Years in prison had effected his ability to be civil.  "I mean." He said with some level of self-control.  "You can tell me." His voice was soft.   
  
"i wasn't feeling well.. .and... well... i... uh went to the doctor's office today..." Remus looked at his hands in his lap as he seemed to be trying to work up the nerve to speak to Sirius.   
  
"It's okay Moony." Sirius rubbed Remus' shoulders.   
  
"H-he said the reason I've been feeling so sick is..." He swallowed hard and looked up at Sirius' face. "because I'm pregnant." Sirius' face was impassive for a second before he enveloped Remus into a hug and smiled as he kissed his lover.   
  
"We're going to have a baby." He smiled brightly as he held his lover close.  "That's wonderful." He just kept up smiling.  A smile that Azkaban had all but killed years ago, resurfacing with such ease at this wonderful news.   
  
"We'll have to find woman to carry the baby..." Remus bit his lip.  "While I can get pregnant because of being a werewolf... I... I can't bring the baby to term." He looked down shameful.   
  
"None of that." Sirius lifted Remus' face up to look him in the eyes.  "I love you Remus John Lupin.  And you're going to be a fine father.  We'll ask Tonks if she'd carry our child.  And if she says no... I'll give her a noogie till she agrees." Leave it to Sirius to take a perfectly good sentiment and turn it on its ear.   
  
"You..." Remus didn't get any farther with that before dissolving into a fit of tears and hugging Sirius for all he was worth.   
  


***

  
  
"You were gone a while." Draco looked concerned.   
  
"He's been going nuts." Ron said dryly with out even turning around.   
  
"I'm sorry." Harry blushed as he sat down beside Draco and began cuddling with him.  "I'm here now." He smiled to himself, and enjoyed the rest of the train ride, a smile that didn't fade even as they got off the train, into the carriage, and went up to the castle.  He was happy, for the first time in his life, he was experiencing a guilt free happiness.


	27. Of Scarfs and Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train has pulled into Hogwarts and it’s time to head up to the castle and sort Jason into which house he’ll be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the idea of the scarf of sexual preference. That belongs to wonderful minds behind a Very Potter Musical. Go over to youtube and watch it, you’ll have a blast.
> 
> I hope this keeps up with the tone. I think it does. I also like some of the extra characters I get to use now. But with any luck I’ll have a chart of where I’m going with this story soon enough.

“So… does anyone know if we’re taking the coaches back or if we have to take the boats back?” Blaise asked as they were packing up to head towards the castle.  He was double checking to see if anything was left behind.   
  
“I… don’t actually know.” Draco frowned.  “Normally they only do the boats on the first day… but I don’t know if… you know…” He gestured towards Jason.   
  
“Trying to come up with a tactful way of asking about the kid who’s been doing home work for days to catch up?” Jason looked up from where he was double checking his notes and his backpack.   
  
“Don’t mind them.  They wait till the last possible minute to do their work.” Hermione gave them a cross look.   
  
“That’s not true.  Ron and Harry wait.” Draco chimed in.   
  
“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side.” Harry gave a look of mock hurt.   
  
“I’m on your side.  But you wait entirely too long to start on your homework.” Draco smiled, reaching out and straightening Harry’s clothes before giving him an opening for a hug that Harry moved into and hugged him.   
  
“I think Hagrid’s going to answer that question for us.” Ron stood back up from where he’d ducked down to look out the window.   
  
“You know, that might very well be a good idea.” Harry nodded and lead the way off the train over to where Hagrid was standing.  “Here for Jason?”   
  
“That I am Harry, that I am.” Hagrid smiled down at the lot of them.  “Normally we’d have the boat ceremony for you first years the first night.  And then we’d have the sorting ceremony in the great hall and all that.  But Professor Dumbledore felt that there might be a better way to make young Jason here fit in.”   
  
“How’s that?” Harry looked around.   
  
“This way.” Hagrid walked off away from the que for the carriages and headed to the lake’s edge.  Tapping his umbrella into the water a ripple was the only sign that anything had happened to the lake, when a scale covered hand broke the surface and a merecreature stood chest above the water and looked at Hagrid.  “Didga bring it?” The creature nodded and handed him a chain before diving back below the water.   
  
“Hagrid…?” Hermione asked quietly.   
  
“Yes Hermione?”   
  
“That was a mermaid… I hadn’t seen anything in the history books saying there were any in the lake…”   
  
“Oh there’s a whole village at the bottom.  They keep crackers happy and stop him from getting too difficult on the students.”   
  
“Crackers?” Ron glanced at the lake.   
  
“Why the Giant Squid of course.  Blimey, hadn’t you noticed it in the morning doing laps?”   
  
“I’m not up that early I guess…” Ron swallowed hard.   
  
“You should sometime.  Lovely creature.” Hagrid smiled and they all looked at each before Hagrid stood back up and pulled the chain with him, a beautiful silver boat cresting above the water as he pulled till it was standing shining above the water.  “Don’t get much call to use this.  So we have the Mermaids keep it down there.  Mermaid silver keeps better if it’s wet all the time.” He mentioned as he directed the kids into the boat.   
  
The boat was shaped like a large silver swan and had enough room for the six students and Hagrid to fit perfectly inside the space between its wings.  Hagrid started the boat towards the castle and as they rounded the out cropping of stones Jason gasped at the sight of the castle as it came into view.  He’d read the books and seen some of the photos but the true grandeur of the actual article as he rose above him like a gilded jewel in the evening’s half light.   
  
“Wow.” Jason’s hand found Hermione’s and for a moment she had to fight not to squeal as she held his hand back.  The group was stunned into silence as they looked upon the castle which only continued as Hagrid reached forward and with a stroke of his hand along the exposed neck of the swan shaped boat, the giant bird stretched out its silvery wings and took flight. They looked over the edge hesitantly watching the school drift below them before they landed on a rampart before being ushered out of the boat towards a large wooded door that lead to a stairwell.   
  
“Go on up.” Hagrid gestured as he settled the boat down.  It seemed to rear its head from time to time as they glanced back before going up the stairs and finding another door that opened onto a room that seemed both sporadically filled and cluttered with a touch of both delicate direction and haste.  They were looking around at the various things when someone cleared their throat.   
  
“Do come in.” They all jumped and turned at once to where Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk regarding them with a glance through his half moon spectacles with his hands stippled as he sat there.  His face a mask of blank curiosity perfected over a hundred years of watching everything pass by him so that he appeared utterly unflappable as he sat there with all the regal authority of a Head Master.   
  
“Professor.” Hermione blushed as she took a seat.  Jason following suit as did the rest of their group.   
  
Jason bit his lip as he and Hermione walked to the headmaster's office hand in hand.  Draco and Harry as well as Ron and Blaise following suit, three pairs waiting to see where their new friend was put.  As they entered the oval room they all six sat down and waited with baited breath.  Each of them had spent the trip to the school filling Jason in on all of the different houses, and house rivalries.  And assured him that even if he landed in Hufflepuff they'd still be friends with him.  The six of them exuded nervous energy as Dumbledore stood and walked over to the shelf where the sorting hat sat.   
  
“I’m always glad to see a student come to our school.” Dumbledore smiled at Jason.  “It is always an important first step to building one’s future to decide on one’s education.  That being said, having seen your correspondence and make up materials for before the holidays I must say I’m very impressed with your diligence to your studies.  No doubt your friends have helped greatly in your endeavor to learn as fast as possible.” He glanced at the others who nodded.  “Normally this is done before the four houses, but I felt it might help you to have a quieter start to your schooling.”   
  
“Thank you sir.” Jason nodded, happy not to be made even bigger of a spectacle for the late start.   
  
"I do apologize.  The hat was out with the scarf of sexual preference rather late last night... and well, if all the hat gives birth to this time is ear muffs of questionable origins, we'll be doing fine if you ask me." Dumbledore laughed slightly as he sat the hat down on his desk.  “Let us begin.” Dumbledore smiled as he picked up the hat from its shelf.  "Now Jason, would you be so kind as to slip this on your head." He inched the hat towards Jason, who was well briefed on the hat's peculiarities, nodded and took the hat in his hand.  He put the old leather lump on his head and waited.   
  
_Hum… plenty of brains in here for sure._ The hat whispered in Jason’s mind.  Harry had warned him that the hat sometimes talked to you to get to know the person better.  _And not a small amount of courage as well.  Cunning and wise…_ The voice felt like it was sorting through his mind as it went.  _And searching for a sense of belonging… hum… you are a different sort of person aren’t you._   The hat seemed amuse.   
  
“thanks?”Jason whispered back.   
  
_Don’t mention it.  Where to put you._   _My, you've been busy._  The voice said kindly as Jason felt it sifting through his head.  _There's a lot in here._  The hat sounded confused.  _Now that's strange... very strange..._   The hat started shuttering.  _oh my..._  Was the last thing the hat said before it burst into a flow of light that seemed to fill the whole of the room they were all in.  The pure white light was punctuated with just one word before it went out.  The hat voice faded before speaking aloud.  “RAVENCLAW!” .   
  


***

  
  
"Has that ever...?" Jason sat dazed.   
  
"Nope." Everyone said in unison once the room stopped glowing, everyone except the hat.   
  
"Actually that's happened before." The hat stretched.  "Been a long time though." He smiled up at Jason.   
  
"What do you mean?" Dumbledore looked as befuddled as the rest.   
  
"Oh, I'm made to recognize those who made me." The hat simply shrugged, which was not so simple as it had no shoulders before glancing up at Dumbledore.  He smiled and nodded as he picked up the hat whom he placed back on its shelf.    
  
"Those who made you?" Ron frowned.   
  
"You mean the Flamels." Hermione sat shocked but amazed.   
  
“Correct.” The hat nodded before it nestled down.  “Don’t often get called on this late in the year.  But always glad to be of service.  Till you need me again.” The hand seemed to slump into itself and softly purr as it drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
  
"Who?" Ron and Harry looked at each other slightly confused.   
  
"He's the one who invented the philosopher's stone.  The thing that was in that vault..." Hermione eyed Harry who blushed.   
  
"Oh... I'd... I was so focused on Draco and my family I... I forgot all about that." He looked sheepishly at the floor.   
  
"Ah.  So you are aware of what was in the vault all those days ago when Hagrid got your school supplies." Dumbledore smiled.  "And you know that we're protecting it I would assume." He looked around the room.   
  
"Well we talked about it Sir." Draco looked at the others.  "But then everything happened with Harry's family and with mine and then Jason and well we've not had time to really focus on it."   
  
"As you shouldn't." Dumbledore waved a hand.  "You're students.  No need for you to go around trying to puzzle out things that are best left to grown ups." He smiled warmly but would never know how off point his statement would be taken.  "Now, as it is, I'm due to write my dear friend Nicholas this week, and I will tell him of young Jason here and of what the hat has revealed unto us." He made a sweeping motion.   
  
“Welcome to Ravenclaw.” Dumbledore smiled softly.   
  
“But…” Jason frowned.   
  
“As and heir you assumed you’d get into Gryffindor automatically?” Dumbledore surmised.  “Not always.  The hat takes that sort of thing into account but it also takes into account what’s best for you as well as your more dominate qualities.  And clearly your pursuit of… knowledge is of a higher caliber.” He smiled softly.   
  
“He means you’re more at home in the library.” Ron smiled.  “Would have loved to have another friend in my house, but always happy to have another Ravenclaw to help explain some of the things Hermione tells us.” He gave a smile to Hermione.   
  
“I’m not that difficult to understand.” Hermione huffed.   
  
“Except when your notes are so detailed they need to come with a translation guide?” Harry smiled at her.   
  
“Boys.” She glared at them.   
  
“We’re not all that bad.” Jason blushed.   
  
“I know.  Can I show him to the tower?” Hermione asked suddenly.   
  
“I believe young Jason's things should be up in the first years dorm in your tower Ms. Granger." Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes upon Hermione who seemed to blush.  “If you would be so kind.  Professor Flitwick should be there to greet you both and work over his schedule by the time you get there.” Dumbledore waved his hand, his other flicking his wand and sending a small paper owl out of the room a head of them.   
  
"Yes sir."   
  


***

  
  
Once the three pairs were out of the room Dumbledore turned to the hat.  Looking it square in its leathery face he sighed.   
  
"First the stone is threatened.  And then an attempt made on it.  Then a boy of the Flamel line of wizards comes to this school, the SAME year as Harry Potter... I dare say this stretches the laws of magical probability." He gave a sad smile to the hat.   
  
"Things will be happening this year.  Be sure of that." The hat shuttered.  "He has things in his head that will be worth much to he who attacked the stone's old holding place." The hat sighed.  "I know the mind of every one I've ever been put upon.  I know who seeks that stone just as well as you do." The hat eyed Dumbledore.  "Tomas wanted power when he lived his first live.  Now he's trying to come back for his second." The hat sighed.  "So much promise too, so much promise." It said sadly.   
  
"Yes, it is a shame."   
  


***

  
  
“I guess I wasn’t brave enough.” Jason said quietly as they walked alone in the halls.   
  
“For Gryffindor?  I think you’re plenty brave.”   
  
“But… I…”   
  
“Bravery comes in lots of flavors.  You didn’t want to face wizards ever again, but you’re here in the thick of us.  You kept living even after what happened, whatever happened.” She shrugged.  She didn’t know for sure but she suspected from the set of everyone’s shoulders that Draco had crossed a line he shouldn’t have with Jason.  “And you took a huge chance on coming here.”   
  
“Yeah…” He glanced at her.  “But….”   
  
“Besides, we have a better library selection then the Gryffindor Tower.” Hermione smiled as they walked up to a painting and waited for the occupant to look up from her book.   
  
“What is the foundation principal to a summoning charm?” She asked as she regarded the pair of students.   
  
“That one has to implicitly know the concept of the object that one wishes to summon firmly in one’s mind before attempting to summon any common or proper noun.” Hermione looked up at the woman who nodded and opened the painting to reveal a circular room done in hues of soft blues and silvers with tables of all size laying about the room in some sort of geometric design.  Each piled high with thick leather volumes while the walls were covered with floor to shoulder high bookcases and above that paintings of various witches and wizards who were reading.  Hermione looked around and headed over to a near by table where a young boy was sitting looking through a book.   
  
“Anyone else back from break Terry?”   
  
“No, just me and Padma, he pointed to the far corner of the room where a caramel colored hand waved at them over a stack of books.   
  
“Terry Boot, Padma Patil, I’d like you to meet our newest member Jason Smith.” Hermione nodded to the boy with her.  Terry looked at him and smiled sticking out his hand.  “Always glad to have a new face in here.” He smiled.   
  
“Thanks.” Jason smiled back.   
  
“He’s just hoping you’ll be into esoteric theoretic magics as much as he is.” Padma walked up and shook his hand.  “Have you thought about your minor yet?” She asked as she stood there.   
  
“Actually I have.” He smiled.  Hermione and he had gotten a chance to talk on the train and she’d told him that she’d set up a track to minor in history, magical law, and lithomancy.  They’d talked over that only the Ravenclaws, to her knowledge, too extra credit courses from the teachers on the subjects they were passionate about.  “I’m thinking of minoring in transfiguration and theoretical charms.”   
  
“Not a bad place to start.” Padma nodded.  “I’m taking a minor in advanced potion construction and hybrid Herbology.” She smiled.   
  
“Building the potions of tomorrow?” Jason asked.   
  
“Oh you’re going to fit in here.” Terry nodded.   
  
“You going to seek out your own study corner or join Hermione at her table?” Padma asked.   
  
“Is there a specific one for what I’m interested in?” He looked around the room at the various books.   
  
“I think the charms and enchantments table is over by the materials table.” Terry stood up and pointed to a dark oak table that seemed to have the books lining the outer edge and protecting a practice area from sight.  “But you might want to wait till one of them is back… it’s hard telling what they’ve done to the table.” He shook his head.   
  
“They leave booby traps?” Jason raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Sort of.  Most of the charms and enchantments guys are seventh years.  So they get protective of their work and want to keep it guarded in case they’re personal projects help them after they get out of school.” Padma nodded.   
  
“I can understand that.” Jason smiled.  “I’ll wait on them to come back then.  Till then, do you mind if I join you Hermione?”   
  
“Of you’re always welcome.” She lead him to a table by the window where there was a varitable fort of books and a large comfy looking blue velvet chair with her homework sitting out where she could get at it.  “I don’t often have company over here.” She smiled.   
  
“Which table is this?” He asked quietly.   
  
“The over achiever’s desk.” Padma joked from where she’d gone back to her studies.”   
  
“You’re just jealous I’m completing my first minor in a couple months.” Hermione shot back with a smile.   
  
“We’re all jealous of it.” Terry piped up.  “But what can I say, it’s awesome that you’ve read Hogwarts: A history, and about every other book on the history of the school coupled with some of the lesser known works on general magical history and the crosswise works that cover both magical law and magical history.”   
  
“I just don’t know how you have the time to apply all your studies and finish a minor so quickly.” Padma sighed.   
  
“Just managing my time well I guess.” Hermione blushed as she took out her scroll she’d been jotting notes on over the train ride and started to add things from it to other works she had left on the desk.   
  
“That’s our Hermione for you.” Terry laughed.  “Smartest person in the room, and probably going to invite a new form of magic one day.”   
  
“I’m not making a translation guide to my notes for you Terry.” Hermione shot him a look.  “You know Latin just as well as I do.”   
  
“But it’s easier when you put your explanations in the margins.” Terry grinned.   
  
“Flattery will not get you easier notes.” She chided.   
  
“How about needing help to know where to start?” Jason raised his hand.   
  
“Oh alright.” Hermione smiled at him before flicking her wand and summoning a chair over for him.  “But don’t expect full time tutoring….”   
  
“I’d never dream of it.” He smiled as he sat down, ready to take notes.   
  


***

  
  
"You know... we've not played too much with my present." Harry smiled up at Draco who was, like him, lazily laying about after they'd escorted Jason and Hermione to Ravenclaw tower.  Blaise and Ron were out playing chess somewhere and that left this pair alone to just sit and have a lay in.   
  
"Oh?" Draco moved closer to Harry in the big bed.  "And which present would that be."   
  
"Oh, just the invisibility cloak." Harry grinned.  "The one that belonged to my father." Harry scrambled quickly to the end of his bed and pulled the cloak out of his trunk.  Smiling as he held it up, vanishing behind it's magical cloth.  "What do you think?" Harry grinned.   
  
"That's amazing." Draco moved to the end of the bed and felt the silky fabric.  His hands gliding down the cloak and watching the slight distortion to the background that it made.  "The could be put to so much fun..." Draco grinned.   
  
"I was thinking we could go sneak out to the forest and... maybe we could..." Harry started to mumble.   
  
"Could what?" Draco stood up and moved the hood away exposing Harry's face.   
  
"Maybe we could do more then kiss?" Harry bit his lip.  Draco instantly started hugging him close.   
  
"I'm not saying I don't want to." Draco looked into Harry's eyes.  "I'm just saying not this second with the more then..." Draco had the good grace to blush as did Harry.  "But what I am saying is I'll go down to the woods with you, I'll cuddle and kiss and love you." Draco held on tight.  "Because I love you." He nuzzled Harry.  "I'm just not ready for that step..." He bit his lip now.   
  
"Okay." Harry gave a slight sad smile.  He was still relearning that he didn't need that level of physical relationship to be loved.   
  


***

  
  
It was while they were out for their walk in the woods that they happened across something that would change their young lives for a long time to come.  They happened to cross paths with a black hooded man drinking upon a unicorn.  The pair of them watched in shocked horror under the invisibility cloak as he fed.  Fed and talked to himself.   
  
"Yes master... yes... I'll find another one..." He drank from the wound he'd made again.  "No master... I haven't found where Dumbledore hid it... not yet... I'm close... if only Snape would tell me." He drank again and lurched his head to the side.  "I know you think he's on your side master... but... he's turned -" And the man screamed out in pain, his hood falling back and Harry fell from both the shock and his pain in his scar.  Before him was Professor Querrel, screaming in pain with unicorn blood dripping down his chin.   
  
"shit." Draco said under his breath as he knelt by Harry who was convulsing.  But that one sound was heard.   
  
"Who's there!?" Querrel ran towards them, his wand moving the cloak off of them.  "YOU!" He screamed as he grabbed for Harry who fell back to the ground as Querrel's hand dissolved into so much dust.  "FILTHY USERPER!" He screamed and apperated away.   
  
"shit." Draco said again as he tried to help the unconscious Harry up so that he could carry him.  He knew there'd be trouble for this and he knew he had to hurry.  But knowing he would need to prove what just happened he collected as much of the dust as he could ino a small spelled sample jar he kept on him for potion ingredients and quickly started running to the infirmary with Harry in his small arms.  The invisibility cloak tucked in Harry's clutched hands.  The shit had hit the fan once, yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I messed up the count, this is the last prewritten chapter, but I wrote this chapter this week as well and realized what I'd done so I edited it to make one single chapter out of the two. Went from a 3 pg and 7 pg to a 10 pg total.


	28. Life and things like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was struck unconscious by the presence and attack of Professor Quirrell, whom is now missing a hand. Whatever shall our heroes do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first of the new chapters.

Harry winced as he woke up in the hospital wing.  Looking around he had a vague sense that something was different as he looked at the serious set of the nurse’s shoulders as she came over to check on him.   
  
“Madam Pomfrey?” Harry asked quietly.   
  
“I’m glad you’re awake.” She smiled a reserved smile.  “I’m pleased that you’re awake.” She nodded before sitting down beside his bed and waving her wand to do a series of diagnostic tests.   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“It would appear that you and Professor Quirrell where in a bit of a scuffle.” She glanced down at him.   
  
“Is he…”   
  
“Not here.” She shook her head.  “Apparently he assumed that should you survive whatever form of attack that was, that either you or Mr. Malfoy would inform as to his habitual drinking of unicorn’s blood while muttering to an unseen master of his.” She nodded at the results of her scans.  “Professors Snape and Dumbledore will be here to see you soon.”   
  
“Okay.” He said quietly.   
  
“And your friends have been by to visit twice since last night.” She gave a soft chuckle.  “I was beginning to worry about them becoming permanent fixtures in my hospital wing.” She walked away then.  Harry smiled.  It meant a great deal that they’d come to visit him.  He looked through his possessions that his friends had brought and smiled when he noticed the notebook from his father.   
  
_Did they tell you or where you there?_ Harry wrote as he lay back.   
  
_Was there._ Harry recognized his father’s slanted hand writing and smiled a little bit as the words vanished.  _We need to be careful around Quirrell.  He’s not what he seems._   
  
_I’m aware._   Harry felt the place where he’d touched the man and made his hand dissolve.   
  
_I’m going to try to see if we can get more information about him._   The words formed on the page.   
  
_Don’t do anything dangerous._   Harry bit his lip.  He was torn between loving how protective his father was and risking his father this soon after getting him back.   
  
_Don’t worry.  What can he do to me?_   James seemed to vanish as the page went blank.   
  
_He already left didn’t he?_   Harry wrote in the book and watched as his mother’s writing appeared.   
  
_Yes honey.  I’ll stay here with you while he goes to check out Quirrell.  I wish we had a better way of doing this, but we’re on this side of the vail, so it’s not exactly like most spells can even hurt us._   
  
_I know.  But it still feels dangerous._   
  
_I know honey.  I’ll be extra safe for him._   
  
_Love you Mom._   
  
_Love you too honey._   Harry smiled softly as he touched the page, happy to have any means to talk to them as he sat and waited   
  


***

  
  
James slipped out of the hospital wing.  Slinking through the mostly empty halls, knowing full well that no one could see him, but old habits are hard to break.  And bad habits doubly so.  He’d spent his youth here, sneaking and skulking. Between the marauders’ map and the invisibility cloak of his… gods the things he’d gotten up to.   
  
He knew a short cut for sneaking into the dungeons through an underground passage to the kitchens that ran under the main way to the courtyard.  James had walked this path so many times to sneak into the kitchens and ask the house elves for treats.  But now he was doing it to get to a secret chamber he knew about.  He wished he had the map now, just to be sure.  But something about the place felt… wrong to James.  He knew Lily felt it too.  Like there was some sort of echo of some dark magic that was lingering there.  Something half in their world and half into the world of the living, much as they were, in fact he wondered if it was something to do with what Quirrell was doing with all that unicorn blood.  Maybe he was dying and was staving it off with the unicorn blood.   
  
Turning sharply to his left and heading back towards where the Porticus Olidus hall was, James slipped through a series of disused rooms before linking up with the other hall.  The halls seemed to form a dead end here to the naked eye.  But those experienced in wanting to hide in forbidden locations in this school knew to look for hidden markers.  In life James had had to tilt one of the paintings to get the wall to shift and reveal a hidden door that lead to a room full of storage shelves of potions ingredients.  But being dead he simply slipped through the wall.  He was half phased through it when he heard a hissing noise.   
  
“You dare enter my domain!” A cold hand grasped James and dragged him through the wall.   
  
“RIDDLE!?!”


	29. Echoes in the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught spying in the spirit realm James Potter is now the prisoner of Thomas Riddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like where this is going.

James pulled and thrashed as Thomas Riddle pulled him through the wall and pinned him against a wall covered in wards that were seemingly in both the spiritual and physical planes.   
  
“How are you….” James hissed as his back hit the wall and he struggled to form words.   
  
“Quirrell.  We have uninvited guests.” Thomas was deeply scared and barely looking human in his spectral shade.  Quirrell turned, his own soul starting to fade and falter from the drinking of unicorn blood.   
  
“Yes master.” Quirrell began casting layers of wards on the chamber.   
  
“How are you still clinging on to life Potter?” Thomas turned on him.   
  
“You really don’t know do you?” James smirked through the pain.  “The great Voldemort is stumped how he’s barely clinging on to life and I’m still here enough that I’m more whole then he is?” His laugh was cut out from the sharp intake of pain.  He glanced at his wedding band as his back arched and he thrashed about.  “The real … question…” James panted.  “Is how you became tangled with Quirrell’s soul?”   
  
“My dear Quirrell found himself in Romania… where he discovered me clinging to life.” Thomas hissed.  “He has spent these long few years nursing me back to life.”   
  
“So you let him bind his soul to yours… Quirrell…” James looked taken aback.   
  
“What would you know of it anyways Potter.” Quirrell grumbled.   
  
“Spirit magic and the research of death magic was what I did for a living you moron.  Merlin’s balls.  Your both touched in the head aren’t you?  You bumble around in the dark with no training and no understanding and haphazardly try to puzzle together a spell for immorality.” He looked at Thomas who’s eyes flared.  “And you… graft another soul to yours to anchor it in the real world with no thought to what it’s doing to yours.  I thought the damage to your soul was just from drinking unicorn blood.  It isn’t.  You grafted _his_ soul to yours making yourself his anchor to the physical world.  But you forgot Pingly’s Fourth Law of spiritual arbitration didn’t you.”   
  
“Pingly….?” Quirrell shook his head.   
  
“My Gods man… you didn’t even read up… fuck.” James panted and gave him a sorrowful look.  “He’s been more desperate for you to find whatever you’re here looking for isn’t he?” Quirrell gave away too much with a simple glance.  “It’s because he can feel what you should have know would happen.  Pingly’s Fourth Law of Spiritual Arbitration states that a damaged or corrupted soul is toxic to all forms of soul or spirit it comes in to contact with.  And should that soul be grafted or anchored to a living soul, will devour the life out of that soul, snuffing it out of existence, and returning to it’s own damaged or corrupted state.  He’s killing you Quirrell.  Burning you up from the inside out like a candle burning at both ends.  And when you die, you wont be a spirit or a ghost or even able to cross over.  You’ll have a second of sheer pain before you’re just gone.” James looked pitifully over at Quirrell.  “Can’t you see how much weaker your soul is then his already.” He gestured and it seemed Quirrell looked down for the first time.   
  
“M-master….?” Quirrell looked afraid for the first time since they’d started talking.   
  
“Pay him no heed.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“So long as you find the stone in time, none of this will matter.” Thomas looked certain.   
  
“The stone… the philosopher’s stone… Gods… no wonder you’re in such a hurry.” James laughed.   
  
“What’s so funny now Potter?” Thomas glared at him.   
  
“You really think the stone’s to save you?” He looked past Thomas straight at Quirrell.  “Quirrell you’re past the point of saving.  You’re going to die and it’s going to be an ugly business.  The stone will maybe save him.  Maybe give him a new body.  Or keep your body alive while your soul dies so he can have your body.  Till he can figure out how to get his body back….” James writhed in pain as the spell he was caught in ramped up in power.   
  
“That’s enough out of you Potter.”   
  
“Master?” Quirrell frowned.   
  
“What is it Quirrell?”   
  
“Is he right?” Quirrell was looking down, tears streaming down his face as he asked the question he already knew the answer to.  Potter was known for two things.  Being rich as sin and for not lying about important things.  A trait he’d passed to his son it seemed.   
  
“Quirrell…” Thomas didn’t understand emotions.  How could he.  He was conceived as the product of magical rape while his father was possessed by a love potion.  He didn’t seem to understand anything beyond pain and not pain.  And Quirrell appeared to be feeling some kind of pain.  “Pay him no mind. Go back to work.”   
  
“No.” Quirrell stood up straighter, his soul wavering.   
  
“What did you say Quirrell….” Thomas frowned.   
  
“I said no.” Quirrell’s voice was shaking now.   
  
“I AM YOUR MASTER!  I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!  YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY ME!” Thomas stood to his full height as he glowered down at Quirrell.   
  
“And I’m your anchor.” Quirrell picked up his wand and began to tap down his arm, runes appearing and breaking one after the other everywhere he touched.  “I bound myself to you.  Too tightly.  I let you blind me to the pain… the sorrow.  You took so much from me….” Quirrell was sobbing as each rune unbound, the pain he was feeling doubled and Thomas fell to his knees panting as he too was in pain from each unbinding.   
  
“Quirrell.. … I…. STOP!” He wailed.   
  
“I don’t think so.” Quirrell panted, his breathing coming in spurts.  “I…” He fell over barely breathing, only a couple runes left on his arm.   
  
“You see what you…” Thomas stopped as he looked at where Potter had been.  He was gone.  “Where the hell…” He struggled to stand so he crawled over to Quirrell’s body.  He was almost to the wand when he felt a sharp pain in his back and dropped to the floor.   
  
“That’s for torturing my husband.” Lily Potter stood there, physical with her wand.  “This… this is for murdering my husband.” She swished the wand and Thomas screamed, as did Quirrell, who’s body was laying crumpled on the floor, his turban abandoned to show their joined faces on one head.  “And this..” Quirrell’s arm raised and flicked his wand knocking her back.   
  
“I have to thank you.” Voldemort’s voice came from Quirrell’s lips instead of the back of his smooth head.  “You managed to kill him so quickly while we were still bound at least enough for me to slip into his still living body and take over.  It’s not perfect…” He tapped Quirrell’s wand to his face as it melted and reshaped to a replica of how he’d looked in his youth.  “It’s a shame a filthy mudblood like you figured out the secret to coming back from the dead.  But at least I get to kill you again.” He smirked as he approached Lily as she lay there, struggling to move.   
  
“STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!” Harry ran in and grabbed Voldemort’s wand hand, the only one he still had at the moment, which promptly turned to ask and fell away from him, his wand clattering to the floor.   
  
“You filthy..” He kicked Harry.  “Horrid.” Another kick.  “Worthless..” He kicked again.  “Bastard.  I’ll have you skinned for this.” He raised his foot to kick again and Harry reached out and snaked his hand up his pant leg to above his sock and grabbed the ankle tightly.  Voldemort screamed as he fell to the floor, his foot amputated cleanly off and his shoe full of ash.  “What are you!?!?” True fear showed on the monster’s face then.   
  
“I’m Harry Potter.  I’m the boy who lived.  I’m the boy who survived.  Not just you but those monsters who violated me.  I’m the boy who lost everything and gained everything.  I’m the boy who found love.  I’m the boy who found friends.  I’m the boy who won.” He stood up then.  “And most of all I’m the boy who kicked your arse twice.” Harry reached down and put both hands on Voldemort’s face, hearing him hiss and scream before dissolving into a pile of ash at his feet.   
  
_This is not over yet Potter…._ Voldemort’s hissy spiritual voice echoed as he started to slip away on the spirit winds only to be drawn to Harry.  He growled and went with it, slamming into Harry with full force only to knock them both unconscious.   
  


***

  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes.  Back in his hospital bed.  His parents and his Godparents as well as his friends all sleeping in various parts of the room, even Dumbledore was sitting at Harry’s bedside.  He reached for his glasses and looked around the room at all of them feeling grateful that each of them was here.   
  
“It is a most remarkable thing.” Dumbledore spoke quietly.   
  
“What is Professor?”   
  
“To have so thoroughly have defeated Voldemort not once, but twice in such a short amount of time.”   
  
“Did I though sir?”   
  
“Hum?”   
  
“Did I defeat him?  I.. I don’t know how I did it.” He looked down at his hands.   
  
“When your mother died for you rather then give you up to save her own life.  She preformed a kind of magic.  Very old magic.  And that sort of magic leaves a mark on you.” Harry started to reach for his scar.  “No, no.  This sort of mark can not be seen.  It’s a mark of pure love.”   
  
“But… I… I felt something when he went through me.”   
  
“I know.  I have a theory as to why about that.  But I need to confer with your parents and god parents.”   
  
“Oh?” Harry looked worried.   
  
“Don’t worry about it now.  For now, enjoy your classes and the end of year festivities.” Dumbledore smiled at him and somewhere in the back of his mind Harry felt like things have shifted forever under his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. Computer problems prevented this form going up yesterday.


	30. Talks and Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to talk, the Walrus said, of many things, of shoes, and ships, and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings, and why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just figured out the ending to this story. It won’t be this chapter, so you have a little while to go before I’m done writing this. But we’re extraordinarily close.

“Broomhung.” Harry intoned, sitting in Dumbledore’s office, as his parents materialized.   
  
“Thank you Harry, if you’ll go down to the main hall to wait with your friends.” Dumbledore nodded and Harry stood.   
  
“Yes sir.” He excused himself out to the hall and down the stairwell to where he met up with Draco and the others as they went out to the court yard to sit and study in the lovely weather.  Lily watched him from the window of Dumbledore’s office with a sad smile on her face before she spoke to Dumbledore.   
  
“He’s a Horcrux isn’t he?” She turned and looked at Dumbledore.   
  
“How did you know?” Dumbledore frowned.   
  
“I’ve watched the effect his presence has on my sister.  I know what she is like.  But watching how tainted she has been… that would have made me wonder.  But the fact that trying to escape Riddle was drawn to him but repelled from my death magic… Riddle made him a Horcrux didn’t he?” She sat down.   
  
“I’m afraid so.  I don’t believe he meant to.  Or he’d have used the knowledge of it against Harry.” Dumbledore sighed.   
  
“But… how do you accidently do _that_ and not know you’ve done the spell?” James frowned.   
  
“He didn’t know I’m pregnant.” Lily looked at Dumbledore before turning to her husband.   
  
“You’re…” James’ eyes got wide.   
  
“He murdered a pregnant woman and an unborn child.  I’ve done the test and I’m still pregnant.  While we’re on this side of the veil it’s still going on.  Our child is still healthy while I’m alive.  But when I fade to the other side it’s like it gets paused.  I’m working on a plan for that.” She patted James’ hand.   
  
“So he did the ritual without knowing… gods.” James squeezed her hand.  “How do we fix this?”   
  
“The only method I know of is to either destroy the Horcrux with a magic powerful enough to obliterate its protections.  Or to have the creator of the Horcrux destroy it.” Dumbledore stippled his hands on his desk.   
  
“Out of the question.” James stood up, his face booking no argument.   
  
“I agree.  Killing Harry is off the table.  There is are clearly other Horcuxes to deal with before we take any action in fixing young Harry.”   
  
“How…” James started.   
  
“Quirrell found him in the woods, meaning it was clinging to one of the Horcruxes there.  And while he was drawn towards Harry as the next nearest one… He was repelled by my spell and went off to another Horcrux.  So that’s three.” She eyed Dumbledore.   
  
“And knowing him as I did and do, I believe he made at minimum four before he made Harry into his Horcrux.”   
  
“Why four?” Lily frowned.   
  
“One for each of the founders in Hogwarts.” James nodded.  “But four’s not a strong number.  And he was obsessed with strength and appearance.  He’d have probably done a more powerful magical number…” James eyes went wide.  “My gods…” James sat down hard.   
  
“What is it my boy?” Dumbledore frowned.   
  
“He likely was attempting to make seven of them.” James held his hand over his mouth as he spoke.  “Gods… doing that… seven times…” His mind running the numbers as he looked at his wife.  He could see she was doing the math as well.   
  
“He absolutely would have gone for that… but was Harry the seventh of the eighth?” She raised an eyebrow.   
  
“I doubt he’d be the eighth.” James frowned as he sat there.  “I saw Voldemort’s soul.  He wasn’t as far gone as all that.  But it makes more sense that his soul was so cleaved up… so fragile as to seek Unicorn blood and then the Elixir.  He doesn’t know he’s made his seventh Horcrux but he knows he’s weak.  And he’s probably trying to wrack his brain to figure out why…” He glanced at his wife.  “We need a method for finding the other artifacts.”   
  
“I might have an idea for how to do that.” Lucius walked in.   
  
“Lucius?” Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Riddle gave each of us in his inner most circle a totem or totems to protect for him.  Some of it made no sense.  Some of it made perfect sense.  He gave me this.” He held up a book he held with a leather glove on his hand.  “Sleeping now.  It requires a human hand to touch it and ink to be spilled upon it’s pages.”   
  
“Much like a correspondence book?” James raised his eyebrow.   
  
“I believe that’s what this started out as.  But it’s much more.” Lucius sat it on Dumbledore’s desk.  “May I?” He looked to the elder wizard who nodded and Lucius quickly shot flames at it from his wand tip only for the flames to spill off the black leather binding and scorch an outline of the book around it into the desk.  “I tried every destructive spell I could think of after I realized it wouldn’t burn.  This object is the only one of what he gave me that cannot be destroyed.”   
  
“Curious.  It would seem we now know of at least one of his artifacts that is likely a Horcrux.” Dumbledore sent a pulse of magic and rubbed his hand like he had a nasty case of arthritis in it.  “There is something dark in the book.” He frowned.   
  
“Let me.” James reached out and as he reached for the book his hand began to become spectral.  “Yep.  It’s death magic.  This book is one of his Horcruxes.” He pulled back.  “It’s the antithesis of the magic we used to resurrect ourselves…” He glanced at his wife.  “Do you think holding it while we go back would take it with us…?” He frowned.   
  
“Maybe.  Trying to touch it drained us, but look at it.” She pointed where one of the page edges had started to turn black.  “I think we have a means for forcing his soul back piece by piece….”   
  
“But we can touch Harry…” James frowned.   
  
“He’s shielded by the death magic I created with my dying love.  He’s protected from anything that means him harm and we don’t mean him harm.” Lily looked at James.  “But me might be able to use this to take out the part of Voldemort out of him that isn’t him.”   
  
“It’ll take a lot of research and time.”   
  
“Harry injured him and we have two of the parts of his soul here.  If we start looking through the various things that Lucius knows about…” She glanced up at him.   
  
“I made a list.” Lucius handed it over.   
  
“We can go to the locations and possibly phase in and out long enough to take the item with us.  If we do this quickly… we might be able to get most of the ones that he’s not in before he realizes what we’re up to.  In his fragile state do you think he’d feel if we did harm them?” She turned to James.   
  
“Not likely.  I’d have wagered while he was in Quirrell he was blind to them.  Now after the set back and draining that Harry did to him… I highly doubt if he has the strength to even be aware if any of them still exist.”   
  
“Keep that isolated.. we’re going to go down and spend some time with our son… but when we come back we’ll try taking it over with us, and see if we can force it to cross over with us.” Lily stood up.   
  
“I look forwards to it.”   
  


***

  
  
They walked down to the court yard where they found Harry and the others talking with Sirius, Remus, and as Lily smiled, she noticed Tonks with them.  Harry got up and hugged the pair of them before smiling up to them.   
  
“Remus is pregnant.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Good on you mate.” James smiled at the pair of them.   
  
“Gods bless his werewolf nature.” Sirius smiled.  “I couldn’t be happier to add to our family.” Sirius hugged Harry.   
  
“Something I never thought I’d hear you say.” Remus smiled.   
  
“What brings you here Tonks?” Lily turned to her.   
  
“These two asked if I’d mind carrying their baby to term.  Werewolves can’t stay preggers for long.  And figured what the hell.  Gets my mom off my back.”   
  
“Think you got room in there for a second one?” Lily smiled.   
  
“Maybe… are you?  You can’t be… you…. You know.”   
  
“Was before, still am.  God bless a well thought out spell I suppose.” Lily shrugged.   
  
“Well hot damn.” Tonks smiled.  “For you guys I’ll make room.  But to be honest with the pair of you we really should go do this today.” She looked between the happy couples.   
  
“Madam Pomfrey should know how to perform the operation.” Sirius nodded.  “Woman’s the best medi-witch I’ve ever met.”   
  
“If she could keep us from not loosing a limb and in one case sewing a limb back on… I’m pretty sure she can do anything she sets her mind to.” James chuckled.   
  
“So I get two siblings at once?” Harry looked up at his mom who he was still hugging.   
  
“Yes dear.” She smiled kissing his forehead.  “Two little siblings for you to be big brother to.”   
  
“Okay.” Harry smiled softly.  “I’ll wait here okay?” He looked up at them and they nodded and made their way to the hospital wing.   
  
“You okay?” Draco asked as he put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.   
  
“Actually yeah.” Harry smiled as he cuddled with his boyfriend.  “I’m pretty happy.” He picked up his scroll.  “Does anyone know the answer to number twelve on the Arithmancy assignment?”   
  
“Thirty two.” Jason spoke up from where he and Hermione were comprising a spell that looked more complicated than their homework.   
  
“What are you two working on?” Ron frowned, watching them.   
  
“A collaboration spell.” Hermione nodded as she drew another symbol on a page.  “Blank parchment?”   
  
“To your left.” Jason was working on his part.  “The thread?”   
  
“Your right knee.”   
  
“K. Thanks.”   
  
“Do you understand what they’re doing?” Ron asked Blaise.   
  
“Vaguely.  I think they’re making a spell to collate their notes…”   
  
“So we’re going to require a translation guide even more so?” Draco smirked, looking over his potions text book.   
  
“Probably.  But at least we’re not likely to fail.” Harry chuckled, working through the next couple problems.   
  
“I think that about does it.” Jason sat back.   
  
“Ready?” Hermione sat back to, watching Jason nodded.  “On three.”   
  
“One.”   
  
“Two…”   
  
“Three…” They both swished their wands and with a flash of blue smoke there were two books sitting side by side.   
  
“Okay that I didn’t expect.” Blaise frowned.   
  
“You made your own communication books?” Harry raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Sort of.  We got the idea from your dad and Sirius.” Hermione smiled.  “With these our notes go to the same place, and it draws connections for us between the different disciplines.  Improving the quality of both sets of notes.”   
  
“Merlin’s balls you found a way of making a love child without all the good parts.” Draco sat his book down.   
  
“I suppose you could call it that…” Jason blushed.   
  
“Draco.” Hermione gave him a look and with a very deliberate look before speaking in the language that he and Blaise used sometimes.  [Do not fuck this up for me.]   
  
[When did you learn this way of talking?] Draco was shocked.   
  
[I’m brilliant.  You use it often enough.]   
  
[Sometimes you’re a little bit scary.]   
  
“Uh guys…” Jason glanced between them, concern creeping into his voice as he sat there with the group.   
  
“Ignore it.  They’re having a talk.” Harry glanced at them.   
  
“With their minds?” Jason looked at them.   
  
“Watch the eyes.” Harry suggested and Jason soon noticed patterns to the movement.   
  
“Do you know what they’re saying?” He glanced at Harry.   
  
“Nope.  It’s above my homework level to learn secret languages one needs to squint like that to speak with your eyes.  Maybe this summer I might get a chance.  But right now I’m just accepting that Draco can do it and apparently Hermione.” He shrugged going back to his work.   
  
“Do they do this often?”   
  
“No.  First time I’ve seen Hermione use it.  But I’m not surprised she learned it from how often Draco and Blaise use it to talk over my head.”   
  
“We don’t do it to talk over your head…” Blaise started but Harry just glanced up at him.   
  
“Correction, you do it when you don’t want to upset me with whatever you need to talk about.” Harry held his eyes before going back to work.   
  
“Not much better but more accurate.” Blaise shrugged.  “What can I say, we want you to be happy.”   
  
“Uh huh.” Harry smirked.   
  
“Blaise, he’s just winding you up.  Aren’t you Harry?”   
  
“Absolutely Ron.” Harry nodded with a smirk.  “But seriously, Hermione, when you’re done threatening my boyfriend, if you’d be so kind, can I borrow your notes on transfiguration.  I’ve yet to get a decent shape out of the spell we’re sitting this week.”   
  
“Sure Harry.  Whatever you want.” Hermione blushed.   
  
“I thought you said you didn’t know what they were saying?” Jason frowned.   
  
“I didn’t.”   
  
“Then how…”   
  
“Hermione had her ‘you’re going to get us expelled and I’m going to murder you’ face going.  I figured she was admonishing Draco for something.” Harry shrugged.   
  
“Oh.” Jason nodded before blinking.  “OH!” He blushed realizing that it was likely for Draco’s last comment and looked down to which Hermione gestured with her eyes.   
  
“Seriously, I’m going to blindfold the two of you if you don’t stop making Jason uncomfortable.” Harry held up his wand.  “And given how shite I’ve been with this spell so far… I might end up fusing it to your heads.  So let’s not risk it.”   
  
“Okay.” Hermione huffed before going back to her homework.   
  


***

  
  
“So… two babies…” Madam Pomfrey stood there looking between the two couples and Tonks.  “You do understand the stress that’ll put you under.”   
  
“I’m aware.” She sighed.  “I’ll have to reshape a bit to make sure that everything fits down there.”   
  
“And you’ll have to hold that transformation for months.”   
  
“Not impossible.  Just means I have to forgo transformations while I’m pregnant.”   
  
“At least you know what you’re doing.” The Nurse sighed heavily.  “Okay.  Pregnant members one on each side in your own bed please.  Nemphadora-“   
  
“Don’t call me that.” Tonks shot her a look.   
  
“Tonks in the middle then.” She rolled her eyes at the hot headed witch and went back to talking.  “We’ll be doing this in one go.  No one speak.  Partners out the door and stand guard, no one comes in unless they’re on fire.”   
  
“Understood.” Sirius nodded, taking the elder witch at her word.  Funny how having your hands magically restrained to keep a younger Sirius Black from masturbating while in hospital to make him know the woman was a witch of her word.   
  
“See you soon love.” James kissed Lily before leaving too.   
  
“Right.  Now the complicated bit.  This is going to take a fair bit of magic, so quite the lot of you.”  She began a complicated series of shapes, forms and sigils before she began talking nonstop in a language none of them knew.  Faster and faster her words came, fusing together till none of them could tell where one word stopped and the nest began, a constant breathless string of sounds as ribbons of magic went from her wand and wrapped around each of the patiences at Tonks’ sides.  Before coming back to the wand and wrapping around one another as they traveled to Tonks and fused into her being.  Quickly she shivered but tried to remain still as she felt the babies inside herself.  Reshaping her insides and giving into the spell so that suddenly she was tied to both little bundles of life.  She felt something shift and felt Remus’ baby growing faster.  She glanced at the witch who shook her head and kept going till the spell was done and finally fell back into a chair and lay in it limply.   
  
“What was that bit at the end?”   
  
“Had to make sure they’d be the same general condition.  Didn’t want to risk one being born and the other not.” The witch lay there talking with her head draped across the back of her chair.  “Boys, one of you wheel me into my office.  I’ll sleep this off.” She called and Sirius came running.  “You’re awful perky to be helpful.” She commented with as menacing a stair as she was able of making just then.   
  
“I’ve just always wanted to see the inside of your office.” Sirius shrugged.   
  
“You must be the one I had the wards designed for.” She chuckled as he wheeled her on towards her office.   
  
“Yours was the only office I couldn’t break into.”   
  
“With good reason.” She chuckled as they left ear shot.   
  
“Gods that worries me.” Remus shook his head.   
  
“yeah…” Tonks nodded.  “One thing, no making more babies.  I’m full up for at least the next six to seven months.” She glanced at Remus.  “Not saying I won’t do this again.  But I’m going to need time to heal up after and it’s not going to be licitly split.” She lay back on the bed.   
  
“In any pain?” Lily looked her over.   
  
“Naw.  Just tired.  The spell makes sure I can’t accidently slip the transformation.  A couple hours bed rest and things will settle down enough I can move around.” She yawned as she lay back.  “I’ll keep them safe.” She waved everyone away.   
  
“Okay.  We’ll see you soon.” Remus smiled as they waited by the door for Sirius who was rubbing my hand.   
  
“She still has all her drawers booby trapped against me.” He blew on his fingers.   
  
“Good.” Remus smirked.  “Something to keep you occupied.” He tasseled Sirius’ hair as they walked out.   
  


***

  
  
“Are you sure you want to try this today?:” James asked as they stood back in Dumbledore’s office.   
  
“Yes.  I’m more sure now that our child is safely in Tonks so I’m not risking the baby a second time.” Lily walked over to the desk and picked up the journal.  It felt like it was vibrating in her hand as she held on tight.  Her hand going spectral as she clutched it.  “To the other side…” She willed herself back across and the Horcrux was pulled along for the ride.  In the empty tower in the spiritual side of Hogwarts, Lily and James were standing there and the book caught fire.   
  
Throwing it to the floor the ashes and smoke billowed up till they made the shape of a boy.  A young Thomas Riddle stood there, his face hollow and waxen as he looked half starved.   
  
“W-where am i?” He begged.   
  
“You’re in a limbo state.  A place you’ll be trapped until every piece of your soul is released.   
  
“But.. .. I made a Horcrux… I…”   
  
“You failed.  You didn’t realize the damage you’d done to yourself and you failed.  Now we’re cleaning up your mess.”   
  
“No…” He rushed at Lily.   
  
“I won’t let you… I won’t…” He tried to strangle her but his hands were too thin and too weak from being starved from human life to feed upon.  James walked up and simply punched him in the face.  He crumpled to the ground before flickering out.   
  
“Where’d he go?”   
  
“I think the last of his energy is expended.  He’s in true limbo now.”   
  
“We’re going to have to deal with more and more versions of him aren’t we.”   
  
“And depending on how powerful they are and how much human contact they’ve had to feed upon…” James shuddered.   
  
“We’re going to need to start taking precautions.” Lily nodded before pulling both of them back into the land of the living for a short time.   
  
“How did it go?” Dumbledore looked up.   
  
“His soul fragment is trapped in limbo now waiting on him.” James grinned.   
  
“Lucius… about that list…” Lily smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be ONE more chapter to tie this together and then we start epilogues. Let me know in comments if you want each chapter of the epilogues to cover couples, each chapter to cover a single character, or if you want epilogues that cover characters and couples. -smiles-


	31. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long year for Harry and a lot of things have changed in his life. But it’s time for some stories to come to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IRL problems have been kicking my arse lately. I’ll hopefully catch up with updates this week. So double updates this week.

Harry was sitting at his place on the Slytherin table.  The finale end of the year feast to celebrate the end of term.  He’d been looking forwards to this since the exams were sat.  He looked up at the emerald and silver banners of Slytherin house and felt pride that they’d won the house cup this year.  His friends had been slightly disappointed but they’d congratulated the three Slytherin for their victory.  He sat eating his meal and wondering about how things were going to go now.  Three months.  Three months of living with Sirius and Remus, his parents popping in to get to know him, and no Draco.  No Draco, no friends.   
  
“You seem serious.” Blaise looked at Harry.   
  
“It’s just strange.  I started the year thinking I was a no one that no one would ever care about who was getting abused.  Now I’ve apparently saved the world twice, got a boyfriend, got a large family, and everyone knows who I am… it’s a lot to take in.” Harry sighed looking at his plate of food.   
  
“And then there’s probably the fact that your wondering what you’re going to do for three months with none of us around.” Draco smiled softly.  “But that’s what owls are for.  And since you live in a magical house hold now… we’ll be able to pop in from time to time so it won’t be lonely.” Draco nodded to himself.  “Plus six months into term you’re going to have two new siblings so enjoy the quiet while you’ve got it.”   
  
“Yeah.” Harry smiled.  He couldn’t imagine having siblings.  Even growing up in a house with another boy his age in it, he had been an only child. It was a wholly alien concept to him.  But one he was looking forwards to.   
  
“It won’t be too bad.” Draco smiled again.  His own fears of being separated from Harry coming to play in his head.  He was happy that at the very least he knew that Harry wouldn’t be abused when he got away from school.  In fact he was extremely sure that Harry would need time to get used to the idea of a loving family.  He’d planned out his summer weeks ago to ensure that there were several days he could call on Harry and just take him out to walk around and be out in the world.   
  
“Hard to believe tomorrow we pack up and get on the train.” Blaise sighed.  “You two are lucky.”   
  
“How do you figure?” Harry raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Your at least in the same country.  I’m going back to Spain for the summer and that means either a long time on a broom, or an international portkey.  And do you know how long the paperwork is for that?” Blaise sighed.   
  
“You do know Mr. Weasley worked at the Ministry right?” Draco tilted his head.  “You two could just ask him to file for you.”   
  
“Yeah…” Blaise nodded, his eyes on Ron sitting with Neville and Seamus at the Gryffindor table.   
  
“Your mind is a world away.” Draco chuckled as he leaned against Harry.  “I’ve been looking at the sites around your house to see what we could do while I’m there.” Draco dropped the hint.   
  
“Just don’t plan anything with a lot of people okay?” Harry sighed.   
  
“What’s up?”   
  
“I’m still.. not exactly used to large groups.” Harry blushed.   
  
“Okay.” Draco nodded, mentally sighing that he hoped Harry would grow out of that as he got used to more people.   
  
“But I’d love to go on walks through the park and maybe just be with you out in the world.” Harry smiled softly as he leaned his head against Draco’s shoulder.  “I like the idea of that.”   
  
“So do I.” Draco smiled as he laid his head on Harry’s.  “So do I.”   
  


***

  
  
“You wanted to talk?” Ron muttered between furtive kisses as he and Blaise snogged in the shadows.   
  
“Yeah…” Blaise moaned as he pulled back from kissing Ron.   
  
“Are you breaking up with me?” Ron bit his lip.   
  
“No… why would I do that?”   
  
“Well… I’ve not… you know… not ever….” He blushed almost as red as his hair.   
  
“You’ve never what?”   
  
“Had…sex…” Ron actually looked around before saying the offending three letter word that made his face stay that scarlet.   
  
“Oh, is that what you’re worried about.” Blaise rolled his eyes and went back to kissing Ron.  Ron eventually put his hands on the other boy’s chest and pushed him back a little.    
  
“And I don’t think I’m ready to.” Ron bit his lip again looking down.   
  
“So?  Neither am I.” Blaise went back in to kiss Ron only to be stopped.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I’m not ready for my first time either.” Blaise shrugged.   
  
“But… you… you’re not a virgin.” Ron frowned.   
  
“Ronald.” Blaise sighed.  “Just because I let my best friend think I’m this exotic sex maniac doesn’t mean that it’s true.”   
  
“You’ve… never…. ever?” Ron blushed.   
  
“Nope.  I’m not as bashful about it as you are.  But then again, my parents are nudists at home.  I’ve seen naked bodies my whole life.  And I’ve seen people have sex.  And it looks like it’ll be fun, but I’m not ready for it.  I just recall details of things I’ve seen and people who’ve made me tingle and it’s enough to pass for stories of my exploits to Draco.”   
  
“oh.” Ron nodded.   
  
“Disappointed you’re not dating a raging horn dog?”   
  
“Actually really relieved that I don’t have to live up to what you’re used to.”   
  
“Well I would like to keep you at least on par with what you’ve shown me so far.” Blaise chuckled.   
  
“Wait…” Ron frowned.  “are… are you saying I’m your only experience?” He felt his ears get hot.   
  
“Other than a kiss that basically showed I had nothing in common with the person I kissed, yep.  You’re my first boyfriend and first real kiss.”   
  
“Wow.”   
  
“Something else isn’t it.”   
  
“And you let me think I was just a number on a list.” Ron playfully shoved at Blaise’s shoulder.   
  
“Sometimes I get carried away in my role as slut in residence.”   
  
“I hope when we are ready that we’re still like this.” Ron kissed Blaise.   
  
“Horny with no real clue what we’re doing in the hallway at school?  I’m kind of hoping a bed or at least a pile of pillows is involved because I’m going to want to collapse and not move after we get done and cuddle.”   
  
“`You’ve thought about our first time?” Ron blushed again.   
  
“Of course.  But let’s not rush to get there, okay?”   
  
“Okay.” Ron smiled as he went back to kissing.   
  


***

  
  
“I’m going to miss this.” Jason smiled as he sat with Hermione, their hands clasped between them as they each read a different book.   
  
“Me too.  But we can owl all summer, and we both live in the muggle world so there are email and voice chats and things.”   
  
“I think my dad will like having other muggles to talk to about magic.” Jason nodded.   
  
“I think my parents would too.” Hermione nodded as she marked her page and turned to Jason.  “And we have our books.” She smiled softly, a faint blush painted on her cheeks.   
  
“Yes.  We do.” He leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek.  “And it’ll be a pleasure learning and growing with you this summer.”   
  
“Oh that reminds me.” Hermione handed a slip of paper to Jason.  “It has my parents and my own contact information and down here.” She pointed to the bottom.  “It’s the name of a place that lets you buy magic books and have them shipped to your house.”   
  
“Cool.” Jason tucked the note into his pocket and handed Hermione a similar thing with his and his father’s contact information.  “I can’t wait to hear from you.” He smiled at her and they leaned in together just enjoying being in each other’s presence, their hands entwined.  They were still sitting that way with the other two couples walked in and joined them.   
  
“I’m going to miss the classes.” Hermione sighed.   
  
“I’m going to miss you guys.” Ron nodded.   
  
“I’m going to miss everything.” Harry smiled at all his friends as the train pulled away from the Hogsmead station and headed towards London.  They had moments of quiet reflection and joyous talks all while they road alone the rails and enjoyed themselves all the way to London where they gathered their trunks and bags and picked up trolleys from the end of the platform.  Hermione’s parents were standing with Mr. and Ms. Weasley talking.  Jason’s father was over by Sirius and Remus talking about things with Mr. Malfoy between the two groups.  Sanding quietly beside him was a dark skinned man in a very formal wizarding robe.   
  
“He actually came himself.” Blaise blushed.   
  
“Your dad?” Ron asked quietly.  Blaise nodded.   
  
“Time to make an impression.” Ron muttered more to himself then to the others as he walked forwards.  Soon the groups of parents would be in a different configuration getting to know the parents of their children’s friends.  And they’d leave with promises of meeting together and times to be shared before they headed each to their own homes.  Harry was sitting in the back of a muggle car that Arthur had driven in.  He seemed to take pride in getting the thing to run recently.  Sirius was busy chatting him away as he drove, discussing various methods of replacing petrol with magical substances and talking about his flying motor bike while Lupin snuggled into the back seat, one hand on Sirius’ back.   
  
“You seem tired Remus.” Harry said quietly.   
  
“Tonks may have the baby inside her now, but I can still feel it.  And my body is also supplying it with a constant supply of magic.  I’m just worn out right now.” He gave a yawn.  But he managed to smile at Harry before closing his eyes to take a rest while they drove back home.  Home.  For the first time in his life, Harry had a proper home, and he couldn’t wait for all that it entailed.   
  


The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus our story comes to a close. But fear not. There are still the epilogues to come.


End file.
